Three Years Later
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Follow the gang as they try to deal with the twist and turns life throws in their direction: A career change, Families Expanding, A broken heart is mended, A couple trying to move on from a tragedy, and a mix of life threating events. How will it end? Please read and find out. Sequel to Their Beginning with a Twist. Mostly AU with a few cannon mentions. Setting: Late Season 8
1. Getting ready for a party

Disclaimer: I don't the main Characters.

Summary: Follow the gang as they try to deal with the twist and turns life throws in their direction: A career change, Families Expanding, A broken heart is mended, A couple trying to move on from a tragedy, and a mix of life threating events. How will it end? Please read and find out. Sequel to Their Beginning with a Twist. Mostly AU with a few cannon mentions. Setting: Late Season 8

AN: Hi everybody, the sequel is finally here, hope it is worth the wait. Though If you haven't read the first story you might be a little confused on the situations and characters, so read at your own risk.

Title: Three Years Later  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Could mention a few episodes  
Time-line: Setting is in Season 8 but AU  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior, Adult themes that could trigger something unpleasant, a few questionable words  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Shelly (OC)/Nick, Warrick/Cather, Greg/OC, Suzie (OC)/Brad(OC  
Other Characters: Cassie, Brass (No speaking parts), All the other kids from the gang

* * *

Three Years Later

Chapter 1: Getting ready for a party

After Sara stepped into the living room from the stairs, she headed for the kitchen, and the minute she walked into the room she smiled, because sitting on the kitchen counter, helping his father mix the cake ingredients in a bowl, was Luke, who was turning three today, and was a complete mess. It looked like ingredients were on him more than in the bowl.

"Well look at you little man, you helping daddy?"

The second he heard his mother's voice, he looked up and smiled at her while holding out his arms. "Hi Momma, me help." She chuckles as she walked up to the counter and picked him up, but only brought him close enough so she could kiss his cheek, then he asked. "Sissy yet?"

She smiled at him again.

He had been asking for Cassie the last few days, but because she was at her father's house, she hasn't been around.

"Yes, your sister is coming over today. Now let's get you in the bath."

"Ok momma."

After Sara sets him down on the kitchen floor, she took his hand before turning her attention to her husband. "Did you get any sleep?"

He had worked this morning, while she hadn't, and he was up before her, so that made her wonder if he had.

Grissom stopped what he was doing before smiling at his wife. "Yeah, a few hours."  
He saw the look of concern reach her face. "Don't worry, honey, I'll make sure I get a few more hours before shift tonight."

She smiled as she cupped his bearded cheek. "I can't help but be worried for you, no matter if you tell me I shouldn't."

"I appreciate it, but really I'm fine."

She finally nodded after a pause. "Alright."

As she leaned to peck him on the lips, which made her even more distracted, Luke slipped his hand out of his mother's before heading right to the living room, and no doubt getting into anything he could find. So after a quick peck, she gives her husband another smile. "I better get our son in the bath before he makes a mess everywhere."

He chuckled with a nod as she turned and raced out of the kitchen, and just as her little man was about to head for the white, clean couch, she had caught up with him and picked him while saying. "I don't think so." Then he giggled as she started tickling him.

When she finally stopped her attack, he wrapped his arms around her neck, making a mess on her clean shirt, but it was better that than the couch, so she didn't care, especially because of what he said next. " 'oove you, momma."

She kissed his temple, making a mental note in the process that it was time to give him a hair cut very soon, then replied. "Aww, I love you too little man. Now Let's get you cleaned up so you can look handsome when everybody comes to celebrate your birthday."

He just nodded with his blue eyes sparkling, and not only does his eyes still remind her of her husband, but his appearance was becoming more prominent to his father. She could put Luke's photo next to her husband's childhood photo, and it was almost like looking at the same kid, which only made her love her son even more.

* * *

Shelly opened her eyes, taking a few breaths while trying to shake off the dream she had, then as she calming down, Nick, who was laying down next to her, asked in a sleepy voice with his eyes closed. "You ok, babe?"

She turned her head and nodded, even though he still had his eyes closed. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She knew he couldn't have been home more than a few hours, but sometimes he didn't fall asleep right away, so she would assume he hadn't been sleeping very long.

He finally opened his eyes while moving closer to her before cupping her cheek. "That's ok." And as he looked into her eyes, he asked again, more sincerely. "Are you sure you are ok?"

She gives him a little smile with a nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

After a pause, he nodded, then he smiled as he leaned towards her. "Well, now that I am up..." He trails off before his lips touched hers.

She started to kiss him back, but when things started moving to the passionate side of their embrace, she places her left hand on his shoulder and pushes it back, making him pull back the minute he felt her resistance before asking in another concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she sits up, making him move from her. "Nothing, I just have to get breakfast started, you know the kids will be up soon." Before he could say anything, she turned toward him and leans down for a quick peck. "And you should really get some sleep, we have a birthday party to get to later."

Nick watched her walk toward the door in silence, but before she stepped out of the room, he asked. "Shel, are we ok?"

She turns around and gave him a small smile with a nod. "Yeah. Get some rest." Nick just nodded while he watched her leave the room, cracking the door shut as she went.

* * *

A few hours later

Catherine walked toward to the kitchen counter and got the coffee ready, then once it brewed, she started pouring some in her cup, and just as she was putting the pot back in its place, arms were wrapped around her from behind.

She then smiles as she felt his lips on her cheek and his calming voice in her ear. "Good morning, baby."

She turned around in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck. "A very good morning, indeed."

Well, in reality it was the afternoon, but it was their morning because they both worked last night.

He smiled and leaned down before they started kissing, which became a little passionate,  
but was interrupted soon after when they heard a clearing of a throat before a voice. "Sorry to interrupt, but somebody was calling for you."

The happy couple pulls back from one another before looking over toward 16 year old Lindsey, who was holding their 2 year old daughter, Ariel.

Warrick and Catherine had gotten married on their one year anniversary of their first date, and not long after that, Catherine got the surprise of a lifetime when she found out she was pregnant.

Now before they had found out she was pregnant, Warrick had been fully aware that there was a chance he'll never have a biological child with her, which they had talked about it multiple times before getting married, but he was ok with that because he was with the woman he loved, a woman he had loved for a very long time. Plus, he knew he would get Lindsey as an added bonus, who he also loved her with all of his heart.

Then after they found out they were having this miracle child, they embraced it and took in every step, knowing this could be it for them, and with the exception of a few other magical times in their lives together, the day that their daughter was born was the happiest of them all.

"Momma, Dadda."

Her little voice brought them out of their thoughts, and they smiled, then Catherine walked up to her girls so she could take her youngest one, who had the most beautiful green eyes, just like her husband. In fact, everything about her screamed a Warrick Junior, and it only made Catherine love her more.

Once she had Ariel in her arms, Lindsey asked her mother while walking to the refrigerator to grab something to drink. "Can I go to the mall with some of my friends later today? Then spend the night with Maria?"

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Yeah, just as you long as you come over to Sara and Grissom's house with us for Luke's birthday."

"Ok, but can I drive?"

Catherine looked over at Warrick, which he nodded with a smile, then she looked back at her oldest before nodding again. "Alright deal."

Lindsey smiled after grabbing a water bottle, then she walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." Then after kissing her sister and stepdad on their cheeks, she left the kitchen to go to her room so she could get ready for the party.

As Catherine watched her walk out, she sighed, her oldest girl was growing up, then as Warrick walked up to them, she looked at her youngest with a smile. "Now don't be like your sister, and grow up too fast, ok?"

She giggled when her father tickled her after he had stopped next to them Then he kissed her forehead and kissed Catherine's temple before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing his girls closer to him with a smile, feeling as happy as he ever thought he would be.

* * *

When there was a knock on the Grissom's front door, Sara gets up from the couch, where she had been sitting with her husband while Luke was in his playpen. Then when she was there and had opened the door, she smiled at the little boy, Marcus, who was 2, before looking at the woman holding him.

"Hi Mary."

She gave Sara a smile in return. "Hi Sara."

As Sara moved to the side to let her in, she asked. "I thought you said Marcus was going to be with his dad this weekend?"

Mary sighed while Sara shuts the door. "It turns out he's too busy to be a father this weekend, or so he says, I just don't know anymore."

A few months after Marcus was born, Mary's life took a drastic turn when her husband decided he didn't want a life with her anymore, and she was completely devastated, so she packed up what she could and made a new life in Vegas not long after the split, where she now runs a daycare, so she not only still watches her friend's kids, but others too.

Sara and Mary walked toward the playpen so she could put Marcus in there with Luke.

"I'm sorry Mary."

As the boys happily greeted one another after Marcus was in the playpen, Mary looked at Sara with a nod. "Thanks, I just wish I knew what would happen before I brought my precious little man in this world, he deserves the best."

Sara watched Mary look down at her son with the same look she had from the moment both of her own children were placed in her arms. That little boy was the most important thing in Mary's life, and she was showing it through her eyes.

A few seconds later, Sara places her hand on Mary's shoulder, bringing Mary's attention back to her. "Don't a lot of people wish that when things turn sour?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she sighed again before continuing sarcastically. "Now here come the fun part on watching all the men run the other direction when they find out I have a son."

Mary was finally ready to move on, which a part of her will always love Tom, because she was with him for so long and was the father of her child, but it was time to see who else is out there, providing that it was in Marcus's best interest of course.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle a little, because she knew exactly how that was, then she cleared her throat and said with sincerity and belief. "It will happen for you Mary." She then smiled as Grissom started walking up to them. "And before you ask how I know, look what happened for me when I wasn't so sure?" Mary watched Grissom kiss Sara on her cheek before he had wrapped an arm around her waist, making Mary smile while Sara finished with her own smile. "And it can be really fun when you find that new love that will give you those butterflies and make your heart almost burst when you realize he loves your little one just as much as he loves you."

As Marry nodded, which right now she could only imagine how that will feel like, her thoughts get interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Sara excused herself a second later before heading toward it, and after she opened it and saw who was on the other side, she had a sparkle in her eyes. That special kind of sparkle she only gets when she was looking at her kids. Then she smiled while she brings her oldest in her arms, and holds like she hadn't seen her in months.

Cassie was now 10 going on 11, will be a freshman in high school in the fall, and tall enough that Sara couldn't kneel down to be eye level with her anymore. Her little girl was growing up.

The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother and spoke with a smirk. "Hi mom, you just saw me a few days ago."

Sara sighed, but Grissom was the one that spoke as he stopped just behind them. "You know how your mother is, she misses you the moment you step out of the house."

She replied with a smile, still in her mother's arms. "I guess that's something I'm going to have to get use to, isn't it?"

They all nodded, but Brad speaks. "Yes sweetie it is."

Cassie nodded as they finally pulled back from one another. "It is very nice to see you too, mom." Sara smiled bigger with a nod while Cassie walked up to Grissom. "You too, dad." Before they wrapped their arms around one another.

Brad will always be her father, and nothing can change that, but Grissom had been in her life since she was four years old, so she couldn't help but think of him as her father too, so she started calling him dad a few years ago, making Grissom's heart almost burst the first time he heard her say that to him.

And as hard as it was to hear his daughter call another man 'dad', Brad understood and didn't make a big deal about it because as long as his daughter loved him, which he knew she did, then he was ok.

As Cassie and Grissom was getting out of their hug, they all hear Luke's voice. "Sissy!"

Then they all looked toward the playpen, seeing Luke now standing up with his hands up in the air for Cassie, and they couldn't help but chuckle. That little boy loved his big sister, but it also went both ways, Cassie loved her little brother too.

So as she was walking up to her little brother, Sara, Grissom and Mary greeted Brad and Suzie as they walked into the house, and when Sara and Suzie pulled back from their hug, Sara asked. "You ready for the final stretch?"

Suzie is finally in her last months of Yale, where she'll be graduating towards the end of May, and was very excited about it, for more than one reason.

She nodded with a smile while she wrapped an arm around her fiancé. "Yes, and ready to start the next phase of my life."

Brad kissed her temple and replied. "Our lives." Suzie looked at him with a smile and nod as the rest of them watched the happy couple.

Their moment of watching them was interrupted a few minutes later when Greg walks up to the still opened front door and spoke with smile. "I heard it was someone's birthday in here, so I thought I would come and check it out."

They all smiled, but before they could say anything, both Luke and Marcus's voices were heard.  
" 'reg!"

Greg walked in the house before walking toward the playpen after dropping off the present he hand in his hand on the coffee table, then he looked at Luke first. "Happy Birthday, buddy."

Luke smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "Fhank oo."

"You're welcome." Then he looked down at Marcus. "How are you, little man?"

"Me, fine."

After a few more words back and forth, Greg walked over to the group, who had now moved to the middle of the living room, and asked Mary. "I thought Tom had him this weekend?"

Mary sighed while looking at him. "Supposedly too busy for him."

Greg frowned a little. "I'm sorry Mary."

She waves it off. "I guess I should get use to it."

Brad speaks this time. "Hopefully he'll wake up soon and realize what's really important." Then he looked at his daughter with a smile. "Like I have."

Cassie smiled with a nod while Greg speaks with a smile of his own. "Well, I guess it is his loss and our gain then."

They all nodded with a smile, agreeing to that 100%.

* * *

AN: Interested in finding out what's going to happen next? Please review.


	2. Something between them?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Something between them?

After everybody was there and the kids were occupied with one another, Sara, who had been talking with Catherine, Mary and Suzie, excused herself from them and headed for the snack table where Shelly was standing.

"Hi Shel."

Shelly looked up and gave Sara a small smile. "Hi Sar."

She stopped next to Shelly before speaking again. "So what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Nick."

She noticed the whole time they've been here that things between them looked strained, which has been for awhile now, no matter how much they try to hide it.

Shelly shook her head. "We are fine."

Sara shook her head this time. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

Shelly sighed. "Well whether you want to believe me or not, it doesn't matter, it isn't your problem."

Sara frowned. "Shelly you know I care about you, and things between you two haven't been the same, since..."

Shelly cut her off sharply, but quietly. "You don't have to remind me when. I am very much aware when things became less perfect in my world. Unlike yours, where everything is, right?"

She tossed her empty paper plate on the table and headed for the kitchen so she could go to the backyard for some air while Sara sighed as she watched her best friend walk away, feeling the sadness and pain Shelly still had since...

Before her thoughts could continue, Suzie walked up to her. "Is everything ok?"

Sara looked at her sister and shook her head. "I don't think so, she's still struggling, which is understandable, but I wish she would talk to somebody."

Suzie nodded in understanding. "She just needs a little more time. I'm sure she will be fine soon, especially when she has a friend like you and a husband like Nick."

"I know you're right, I guess I just wish I could make her feel better faster."

Susie's next words were the same as what Shelly had said, but hers was done with a smirk. "So her life could be as perfect as yours right now?"

Sara chuckled a little before nodding. "Maybe, but I wish that for everybody."

Suzie nodded with a smile as their moment was interrupted when Grissom had walked up to them with Luke in his arms. "Somebody here is ready for some cake."

Before Sara could speak, Luke did. "Cake momma? Pleease."

He sure loved his cake, but what child didn't?

Sara chuckled with a nod as she grabbed Luke from Grissom's arms. "Ok, we can have some cake."

"Yeah!" Then he turned in his mother's arms before shouting to everybody. "Cake Time!"

They all chuckled before Suzie puts a hand to Sara's shoulder. "I'll bring Shelly back in here."

"Thank you."

After Suzie nodded, she left to the room, and before Sara and Grissom followed everybody to the dinning room, he asked. "Is she ok?"

Sara shook her head with a sad look. "Not yet."

He nodded in understanding, feeling sad for everybody involved, which included his wife because Shelly's pain was Sara's pain, and he didn't like seeing her in pain. He then puts his hand on the small of her back as they all started walking toward the dinning room, and after Sara puts Luke in his high chair, where there was newspapers under it, she walked to the chocolate cake that was sitting on the dinning room table with three candles in it before lighting it.

When she saw that Shelly and Suzie had walked in the room, she picked up the cake while starting the song. "Happy Birthday to you..." Everybody followed in, then as she placed the cake on his high chair, they finished the song.

Once everybody was done clapping, Sara smiled while saying. "Alright little man, blow out your candles." Luke nodded with a smile before blowing a few times to get the candles out before everybody clapped again. Then before Sara could grab it, Luke stuck his hand in it and said. "Cake!" Before bringing some up to his mouth so he could eat while they all gasped for second before laughing.

Grissom hid his smirk as Sara shook her head with sigh while Luke had a chocolate smile on his face, thinking it was funny since everybody else was laughing, but once he saw his mother's face, he losses it. "Sory momma." (Sorry)

Sara steps closer to her son. "It's ok honey, it was my fault to put it in front of you like that, I shouldn't have known better." Then she gave him a little smile to make him feel a little better. "Now let's get you one piece so you can share the rest with everybody else, alright?"

Luke nodded with the smile back on his face. "Ok."

* * *

As everybody was finishing up their pieces of cake while talking to one another, Sara and Grissom were in the kitchen doing what dishes that needed to be done so they would have less to clean up later so they could rest a little before they head for work.

Grissom puts up the last of the plates in the cupboard before walking up to his wife from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, making her smile while she placed her hands on top of his, then he kissed her cheek and whispered. "I love you."

She smiled bigger while she turned in his arms before wrapping hers around his neck. "I love you too." They looked into each other's eyes, then wanting to take advantage of this alone time, they kissed.

Their moment was interrupted though when they heard a clearing of a throat a few seconds later, so they looked toward the kitchen door with an embarrassed look on their faces as they pulled back from one another.

"Sorry."

Shelly shook her head at Sara's apology. "Nothing to be sorry about, this is after all your home, your kitchen." After a short pause, Shelly cleared her throat again. "Can I speak to you alone, Sara?"

Grissom answered her question. "I'll let you women talk."

She nodded while Grissom looked at his wife again before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

When it was just them, Sara points to the kitchen table, which Shelly nodded before they walked over to it, and once they sat down, Shelly sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Sara shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I was probably pushing for something you aren't ready for, I just want you to be happy again." Shelly nodded while Sara continued with a sigh. "And if you remember correctly, things weren't always perfect, particularly the last few months of last year."

Getting kidnapped and left in the desert to die almost broke Sara, and if she didn't have the love and support from her friends, and especially from her husband and kids, it very well might have. But she had slowly made it through that dark time in her life.

Towards the end of getting past her ordeal, she guesses it was kind of a blessing in disguise that it happened, because the time she took off of work was spent with her kids, and Grissom even took a little time off so they could go on a much needed family vacation, which made their family life stronger than ever. Then when she was ready, she went back to work.

Shelly nodded. "I know." Then she continued while looking down at her hands. "And I know I need to talk about my feelings, but it's still very hard."

Sara puts her hand over Shelly and nodded. "And when you are ready, if I am the person you want to talk to, I'll be right here. I know I never went through what you did, but I am a good listener."

Shelly smiled as she looked at Sara. "You don't ever have to convince me on that, but thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sara removed her hand while speaking again. "So how are you and Nick really doing?"

"We haven't been close since...since we..."

She trails off as Sara asked. "You mean you two haven't..."

Shelly shook her head before continuing. "Before things get too passionate, I stop it. I'm just not ready yet."

Sara nodded in understanding before replying. "Nick loves you Shelly, he'll respect that every time."

Shelly nodded again. "I know that too, he's been great through this, but I kind of feel bad for shutting him out."

Sara watched her friend look down at the table while she had sadness in her eyes, but before she could speak, the kitchen door opened and Nick stuck his head through the opening. "Honey, you ready to leave?" They both had work tonight so he knew they needed some rest beforehand.

Shelly looked up from the table, changing the look in her eyes before looking over at her husband with a small smile. "Yeah." He smiled with nod before closing the door again while the women stood up from the chairs they were sitting on.

After they hugged and gave each other comforting looks, they walked out of the kitchen to head back to the living room, and once they got there, everybody said goodbye to one another, including Cassie since she was going back to her father's house.

* * *

After Greg and Mary walked out of the Grissom house, he walked her to her vehicle while carrying Marcus, then after Mary opened the back door, he placed him in his car seat before stepping back to let her buckle him in.

When she was done, she stepped back and turned to look at Greg. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She gives him a little smile before continuing. "I think he's been missing his father lately, so he hasn't been that happy. But this evening you made him laugh, and it was very nice to hear."

Greg smiled shyly. "Well I don't think I should take all the credit. He was around a lot of people, and it was birthday party, so good feelings were flowing through the room to begin with."

She smiled again with a shrug. "Well regardless, I saw him laugh more when he was in your arms."

Greg smiled shyly again. "Well you're welcome then."

Then she surprised him by giving him a hug. "Bye Greg, be safe tonight at work." He swallowed while trying to stop his racing heart as he hugged her back.

After they pulled back, he nodded. "Thank you, I will, and you have a good night."

She nodded in return, and while she was closing the back door, Greg said. "Bye Marcus."

Marcus smiled at Greg and waved while saying. "Bye 'reg."

Once the door was shut, she walked to the driver's side while Greg watched her, and he didn't start walking toward his own vehicle until she started hers and drove away.

* * *

Over by the opened front door to the Grissom house, where Sara and Grissom had watched the interaction between the two, he asked. "What do you make of that?"

Sara shrugged. "I'm not sure, but they have been hanging out more since she's moved here."

"True." He kissed her temple, then continued as they stepped in the house while shutting the door. "And if something more was brewing between them?"

Sara smiled. "He's a wonderful guy, Mary would be very lucky to be with him, and I would support them 100%"

They walked to the couch while he asked. "Why do I feel like a 'but' is coming next?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head, he knew her so well. "But..." He smirks as she continued with the roll of her eyes. "Can you really see Greg closing his black book for good? Do you think he's ready to commit to someone with a child?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Does he even have a black book?"

Sara smiled with a shrug. "How would I know? But that's not the point."

He chuckled with a nod. "I know." Then he paused before continuing. "And I also know that if someone really falls for someone else, and I mean deeply falls for them, they'll think about doing things they never thought they would do before they had met that person."

Sara smiled again. "You are thinking about yourself a little with what you said."

Grissom smiled in return as he cupped her cheek. "Yes, because it did happen to me, and since the day I let you in, there has been more good days than bad, and I'll take that anytime."  
The smile on her face was getting bigger, but it was cut off when he leaned toward her and pecks her on the lips.

When they pulled back, she sighed in content as they placed their foreheads together, then she spoke a second later. "But in the end, the only thing I care about is what makes them happy and they don't hurt one another."

He whispered back. "I would agree."

After a few seconds, they pull back completely from one another as he asked. "And did your talk with Shelly go ok?"

"She apologized for being short with me, but I understood. I just wish I could take away her pain sooner rather than later."

He looked at her with sympathy as he cupped her cheek again. "I know you do, honey, but what happened will take time to heal, and I know her and Nick's love will get them through this rough patch they are going through."

She gave him a little smile. "Now that's two things we agree on." He smiled in return before bringing her closer to him and pecking her on the lips again, but she wanted this kiss to be a little longer, so that's exactly what happened.

Once they finally pulled back, they got comfortable on the couch before she laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they turned their attention to the playpen with a contented sigh, where their son was sound asleep, completely exhausted from the day he had.

* * *

AN: Hmmm, Is Greg falling for Mary? Is it his time to find love? And I know you are all curious about what's going on, particularly with Shelly and Nick, but all will be revealed in the upcoming chapters, so please be patient as this story unfolds. Please review


	3. Saved Him

AN: Warning: Mention of blood. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Saved Him

After dropping their daughter off at Mary's before heading into work, Warrick pulled the vehicle into the lab's parking lot before stopping it in his usual parking spot. Then after he turned it off, he turns his head to look at his wife, which she was looking right back at him, and both were smiling.

Catherine speaks after clearing her throat, getting her mind on work. "You ready?"

He shook his head as he took her hand. "Not yet, we have a few minutes to spare. Besides, I want to talk to you about something."

She nodded with curiosity. "Ok, what is it?"

"I've been thinking that you, me, Ariel, and Lindsey should get out of Vegas for a vacation soon, it has been awhile."

Catherine paused before nodding again, this time in agreement. "Yeah, I like that, and you're right, it has been."

He smiles bigger, and before she could pull her hand out of his, he tugs on it a little so she would lean across the middle console. Then he cupped her cheek with his left hand and kissed her, which there was no way she wasn't kissing me back, so that's what she did.

A few minutes later they pull back, then she placed her forehead against his so they could catch their breaths, and once they did, she sighed as she pulled back from his forehead. "Alright, we better head in."

He nodded as he pulled the keys from the ignition before they got out of the vehicle, and once the doors were locked, they headed toward the lab's entrance hand in hand, only releasing them when they stepped in the building to act more professional inside the lab, but he did put his hand on the small of her back.

When they made it to the locker room, the rest of the team was already there getting ready too, so they said hi to one another before they started getting ready themselves, then after everybody was ready, they walked out of the locker room and headed for the break room, where Nick and Greg walked toward the counter to get some coffee, while Sara, Warrick and Catherine walked to the conference table to sit down.

A few minutes after the guys sat down in their chairs, Grissom had walked into the room. "Hi everybody, I hope you all enjoyed your evenings. Now it's time to solve some crimes and put some criminals away." They nodded before he cleared his throat and continued. "Nick and Greg, you two are together tonight."

After years of working in the DNA lab, Greg was ready for more, so with the help of the team, (mostly from Sara), he finally became one a little less than 3 years ago, and he was currently a level 2.

The guys nodded as Nick grabbed the assignment sheet while Grissom told Sara and Catherine that they are working together.

Then before Grissom could hand out the last assignment sheet, Warrick smiled. "So that leaves me working with the boss man."

Grissom handed it to him while replying with a smile. "Yes it does." Once it was out of his hands, he cleared his throat again before dismissing them. "Alright guys, have a safe night and good luck out there."

They all nodded and got up from their seats before walking toward the door, and as Sara was following them out, she had passed her husband in the process, so she smiled at him before telling him. "You be safe too."

He smiled back with a wink. "Always."

After one more smile between them, she finally stepped out of the room.

Grissom took a breath then left the room too so he could get his kit from his office before meeting Warrick at the vehicle.

* * *

After thoroughly working on their case, which took them hours, Grissom and Warrick found the end of their investigation in the interrogation room with the young suspect, and once they found him to be guilty as charged with no remorse. In fact he was smirking about it, Grissom closed the file with disgust before getting up while looking at the cop that was in the room. "Cuff him, and get him out of here."

The tall, dark haired cop nodded while Grissom and Warrick turned to walk out of the room, but before they could reach the door, commotion and a gun going off behind them made them stop and turn around. Then they gasped when they saw the suspect pointing it at them while the cop was falling to the floor in pain, holding his shoulder.

He gave them a smile as he pulled the trigger again, which there was only one thing that either man could do, and Warrick made it before Grissom could, he stood in front of the older man and took the hit, making him fall on the floor with blood coming out of the wound from his chest immediately.

Grissom gasped and kneeled down, dropping the file in the process, before putting pressure on the wound. "Warrick, stay with me." He then started shouting. "Someone help! Two officer's down, I repeat officer's down!"

Two cops came in the room with Brass, and while he took care of the suspect, who was about to take another shot, one of the cops called for an ambulance, and the third one was checking out his partner as Grissom kept pleading to Warrick to stay with him as his eyes were closing.

He continued to plead with him as the medics came into the room, even when he moved out the way to let them do their jobs, he kept speaking to him, hoping he would continue to hear him and fight.

* * *

After they made it to and in the hospital with Grissom still by the young man's side, he wanted to continue to follow him, but was stopped by Shelly when she puts a hand on his shoulder after the initial shock of seeing them went through her. "Grissom, you have to let me take it from here."

Grissom nodded while speaking brokenly. "Save him Shelly."

Shelly gave him a little smile, while not wanting to make the ultimate promise, but making it as close as she could get, replied. "I'll do everything I can, you have my word."

After one more nod, Shelly pats him on the shoulder before turning to her nurses and started speaking to them while moving him toward the OR, and Grissom watched until he couldn't see them anymore.

Before he could pull his phone out of his pocket, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little as he turned around, seeing Catherine looking at him with tears in her eyes once he did. "Tell me it isn't true."

The minute Catherine heard what had happened through the radio in the vehicle, she didn't waste time getting to the hospital.

Grissom swallowed as he looked over Catherine's shoulder to see Sara standing there looking sad too before looking at Catherine again. "I'm sorry Catherine, but it is, he was shot."

Tears started to come down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her without having his hands touch her shirt while looking at Sara, who was now looking down at his hands, seeing the blood on them before looking into his eyes again, both showing the sadness in them.

As Grissom and Catherine pulled back from one another, Nick and Greg had walked into the hospital, looking at them with sadness too while Nick asked with concern. "What happened?"

Grissom swallowed again as Sara walked up to her husband, then he replied while she wrapped an arm around his waist. "We were walking out of the room while our suspect was being cuffed, then one minute we heard a commotion and a gun shot, then the next we turn around and he's pointing a gun at us before he pulled the trigger. Warrick stepped in front of the bullet to save me."

Sara and Grissom looked at one another as he repeated with tears in his eyes, something the rest of the team wasn't use to seeing. "He did it to save me, Sara."

Sara nodded while cupping his cheek. "I know, and he's going to make it. Shelly will do everything she can to help him."

She my have been saying that to Grissom's face, but she was telling the whole team that, which they all nodded as Nick walked over to Catherine to gave her a hug for some comfort, while Sara continued to hold on to her husband, comforting him too.

* * *

Hours later

They were still there but now sitting down, until Catherine saw Shelly walking up to them, so she stood up before the rest of them followed her action. "Tell me he's going to make it, please."

She looked into Catherine's sad eyes before looking at the rest of the team's sad eyes, including her husband's, then looked at Catherine again and took a breath before speaking. "It was a close call, but we stabilized him. I'm confidant he's going to pull through."

Relief flooded in everybody's eyes while Catherine asked as she puts a shaking hand up to her mouth. "Can I see him?"

"Once we get him into his room, you can. But he's resting at the moment and I want to keep him that way, so only a few people in the room at a time right now, ok?"

They all nodded while Catherine speaks. "Thank you, Shelly."

Shelly smiled as she placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Just doing my job, but you're very welcome."

They all gave her a little smile, but before anymore words were said, Shelly's pager goes off, so she looks at it before looking at the team again. "I have to go, but a nurse will come and get you shortly." They all nodded again, and after Nick and Shelly share a relieved look and nod, she walked away to help another patient.

When it was just the team, Catherine took a breath as she looked at Grissom with a smile. "He's going to be alright."

Grissom gave her a small smile back, then cleared his throat. "Catherine, I'm sor..."

But Catherine shook her head while putting a finger up to his lips to stop him. "Everybody here knows that he would have done anything to save any one of us, so there is no point in saying you're sorry. Everything is ok now, so put it out of your mind."

"I'll try."

Catherine gave him a smile with a nod, and after a moment, Nick cleared his throat. "Well since not all of us can see him now, Greg and I are going to get back to our case. I'll bring some good coffee later."

Sara speaks next. "I'm going to head out too."

Grissom looked at Catherine. "I would like to stay, if that's alright with you?"

Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder. "Absolutely, I'm going to call Mary to let her know what's going on."

Nick speaks again "We'll walk you out." She looked the guys and nodded before the three of them walked out of the hospital, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

They watched them walked out of the building before looking at one another, then she brings him in her arms, and after he placed his now clean hands around her, she felt him sigh in relief.

She ran her hand up and down his back while asking. "You ok?"

"I am now, I don't know what I would have done had he not..."

He trails off while she continued. "You heard what Catherine said, put it all out of your mind, everything is going to be ok." He nodded while holding to her a little tighter.

After they pulled back from one another, she cupped his cheek. "I'll come by later."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Once they pecked each other on the lips, she pulled back again, and after sharing on more relieved smile between them, she walked out of the hospital while he watched her go.

* * *

AN: More next chapter, and closing in on Shelly and Nick's situation. Please review.


	4. Try not to jump to conclusions

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Try not to jump to conclusions

By the time one of the nurses came into the waiting area to take them to Warrick's room, Catherine had walked back into the hospital.

She gave them a smile and asked. "Family of Warrick Brown?"

Catherine nodded before clearing her throat. "Yes, I'm his wife."

The short, slim build, short red-haired nurse with green eyes, nodded. "Alright follow me."

Grissom and Catherine nodded before following the nurse to the elevator, and after it stopped on the correct floor and opened, they walked out and headed toward the room.

Once they got there, Catherine spoke again. "Thank you." She gave them a smile before walking away.

When they were alone in front of the door, Grissom places his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

Catherine took a breath while nodding. "Yeah, just the thought of him lying in there, even though I know he's going to be ok, is a little scary."

Grissom nodded while squeezing her shoulder. "I know, that's one of the reason's why I wanted to stay with you."

She looked at her longest friend, very touched. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then he smiled. "Now let's go in there, so you can see your man."

Catherine smiled with another nod, and after one more breath, she opened the door before the two of them walked in the room.

They walked in just enough for the door to close behind them while they looked toward the hospital bed, seeing him hooked up to a couple of machines, one of them showing his strong, steady heartbeat, which relieved them greatly.

Grissom squeezed Catherine's shoulder again for support before she started walking toward the side of the bed after grabbing one the chairs that were in the room, and once she placed it close to his bedside, she sat down and took his hand. Then she brought it up to her lips and kissed it before looking toward his face. "Hi babe, you get better because we have a vacation to go to, you promised and I'm still holding you to it."

After kissing his hand again, she slipped her fingers though it and just watched him while Grissom walked toward the end of the bed, not wanting to move from this room until Warrick opened his eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later

The only time Grissom moved from the end of the bed was when he took the other chair and placed it on the other side and sat down, and that's where he was sitting when Catherine gasped. He looked at her wide-eyes as she squeezed Warrick's hand. "Warrick, babe, I'm here, please squeeze my hand again."

After he squeezed it again, she looked over at Grissom, and he nodded while getting up before speed walking toward the door so he could get a nurse, leaving Catherine in the room with Warrick.

She kissed his hand again while she stood up, then walked to the head of the bed before she cupped his cheek, coaxing him to wake up.

Just as he was opening his beautiful green eyes, the door opened and a female doctor, who wasn't Shelly but was in the operating room with her, so she knew what was going on, came in the room and walked up to the bed.

Catherine smiled as Warrick looked at her, but before she could speak, the doctor spoke to get his attention. "Nice too see you awake, you gave us a little scare today." He looked over at the average height, slim build, blond-haired, brown-eyed doctor while she continued. "Your wife and boss hadn't left your side all morning."

Warrick cleared his throat before speaking, but his voice was still a little scratchy. "My guardian angels."

She chuckled with a nod. "I don't doubt that."

As Catherine and Grissom smiled, the doctor continued to ask him routine questions while looking at the machines and him, then when she was done, she finished. "Things are looking good, and you are healing nicely."

They nodded while Catherine asked. "How long does he have to stay here?"

"Well if everything continues to check out, we are hoping in a few days, but he would have to take it easy."

Catherine smiled with a nod. "I'll make sure he does that."

"I don't doubt that either."

They all chuckled, then after the doctor told them she or Shelly will see him later, she walked out of the room, leaving the three of them in the room.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom watched Catherine kiss Warrick's forehead, and he became a little uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm going to give you guys a few minutes alone." They looked at him, but before they could speak, he continued. "But before I do, I have to say thank you for what you did Warrick."

Warrick shook his head before replying. "I wouldn't have done anything differently, but you're welcome." Grissom nodded with a smile before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

While the door was clicking shut, Warrick turned his attention to his wife, and she had tears going down her cheek, so he cupped her cheek. "Don't cry babe, I'm ok."

She sniffled while nodding. "I know, but I couldn't get all these scenarios out of my head, and if you would have..." She gets cut off when he had pulled her head down so he could kiss her on the lips.

When they pulled back he puts his forehead against hers. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

After one more sniffle, she pulls back so she could look into his beautiful green eyes. "You better not. I love you so much."

He gives her one of his smiled before replying. "And I love you."

As she smiled, Grissom was standing in the hall, looking through the window at them with a smile too, happy this situation didn't turn into a long suffering nightmare for everybody involved.

* * *

After Nick pulled his vehicle into the hospital parking lot and stopped in an empty spot, he opens the door before grabbing the coffee tray from the passenger seat, which had two medium sized Styrofoam coffee cups in it, then he got out, shuts and locked the door before walking toward the building.

Once he was in, he headed for the elevator, and after he pressed the button, he looked to the left, where a hall was and saw Shelly step out from the room she was just in, then he watched her turn her back against the wall before she leaned her back while closing her eyes, indicating she was sad or upset about something.

He frowned at what he was looking at, and was about to walk up to her to see what was going on, but didn't make a move when a second later he saw a male doctor that was about their age, 6'0, athletic, very attractive with dark hair that was gelled in the style of small spikes, walk out of the same room Shelly was just in. He stopped in front of her before placing his hand on her shoulder while talking to her closely, then he brought her in his arms for a hug, which seemed a little longer than Nick would consider necessary, and once they pulled back from their hug, they started walking in the other direction while he had a hand on the small of her back.

Nick felt numb, he couldn't move, and he wasn't sure what to think. The only thing that he knew was that he shouldn't jump to conclusions without getting all the facts, because there could have been multiple reasons for what he just saw. But even with all his silent rationalizations going on in his head, he couldn't help but feel discomfort in the pit of his stomach.

He mentally shook his head and took a breath as he walked into the elevator before it closed and hit the button to go up.

Once it stopped on the correct floor, he got out and headed for Warrick's room, knocking on the door after he stopped in front of it, then he opened it a few seconds later when he heard Catherine's voice, telling him to come in.

He put a smile on his face while speaking toward Warrick. "Hey man, how are you feeling?"

Warrick smiled back. "I'm doing good."

Nick nodded while he watched Catherine squeeze Warrick's hand in support, and with the strong uneasy feeling still running through him, he didn't feel comfortable watching the loving display, which any other day it wouldn't have bothered him, so he cleared his throat as he handed the coffee tray toward Grissom, who was standing at the end of the bed again. "Here you go, just like I promised."

Grissom grabs the tray with a nod. "Thanks Nicky."

Nick nodded again before looking at Warrick. "I'll come by again and see you later."

Before anybody could say anything else, he turned and walked out of the room, making the three of them wonder what was going on with him.

When he stepped out in the hall with the door closing behind him, he took another breath before looking both ways, wondering which way he should go so he could start on finding his wife, because he really needed to talk to her.

After he decided to turn to the right, he recognized a nurse that was walking past the hall he was in, it was one of Shelly's hospital friends, so he said her name as he walked to the end of the hall. "Tracy."

The medium build, long brown-haired, brown-eyed woman stopped and stepped back around the corner so she could see who was calling her name from the hall she had passed, then she smiled when she recognized him. "Hi Nick."

She had only met him a few times since she hasn't been here long, so she didn't know him that well, but what she did know was that he was crazy about his wife and kids, he absolutely adored them.

Nick stopped in front of her and asked. "Hi, do you know where Shelly is?"

"I just saw her in the break room not that long ago, do you want me to contact her?"

Nick shook his head. "No that's ok."

She nodded as he turned to the left, but before he started walking away, she speaks. "I heard about your friend, and I'm glad he's doing ok."

Nick turned in her direction and nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

She nodded with another smile before they walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Once he got to the room he was looking for, he looked through the small window on the door and saw Shelly sitting at the break room table all by herself, so he took a breath and opened it, which it was meant for hospital staff only, but at this moment he didn't care. "Shelly we need to talk."

Shelly looked up from her coffee mug in surprise when she heard the sound of her husband's voice. "Nick! what are you..."

Nick cuts her off while walking further in the room, letting the door close behind him. "Like I said, we need to talk and it can't wait anymore."

Shelly was about to speak again, but Nick continued before she could. "I get it, ok. What we went through four months ago was the most devastating, heartbreaking thing we've ever been through together as a couple, and when you had asked for some space, I gave it to you no questions asked. Then last month you told me you were feeling better, but every time we try to get close, you pull away from me again, so what's going on? Is there somebody else? Do you want out?" He stopped so he could do a sigh. "Just please be honest with me, because I can't live like this anymore. We need to move forward." Then he took a breath before finishing, letting her know how he feels. "But just so you know, I rather move forward with you than without."

Shelly looked into his sad eyes while hers were tearing up too, then she stood up and looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking at him again as her tears were now going down her cheeks.

* * *

AN: What will she say? Are they over? Will they get through this together? Find out her answer and many more next chapter. Grissom will also make a decision about something, will Sara be behind him? Please review.


	5. Still standing by you

AN: Warning: A very sensitive subject coming up, so continue at your own risk. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and Shelly's answer.

* * *

Chapter 5: Still standing by you

"Nick, I may have tired to deny it at first, but I fell in love with you the second I had met you, and just the thought of being with another man is an unthinkable notion, there is no one else. I would never jeopardize my family or our marriage for anybody, you three mean the world to me."

After Nick heard that, he did what could be considered the biggest sigh of relief in his life as he walked up to her immediately, then he cupped her cheek so he could wipe her tears away before replying with emotion. "Then what's going on? Talk to me please, let me in."

Shelly nodded while sniffling, finally telling him everything she was feeling. "I feel guilty and scared." He had questions, but waited patiently for her to continue. "Guilty, because it was my job to protect her, I was her mother, but I let her down. I let you down." She bent her head down as more tears came down her cheek, she just couldn't stop them.

He shook his head while he brought her closer to him so he could hold her in his arms. "You didn't Shel, what happened to our daughter was an unfortunate accident. The doctors said that there was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. I know you, if there was a way, you would have moved heaven and earth for our little girl."

When Shelly was pregnant with their third child she lost it not long after finding out they were having their first girl. It was obviously a devastating blow to them, even more so since they've been hoping they would be blessed with a girl after having two boys.

Shelly sniffled again. "I would do that for all of you."

"I know." He kissed her head while running his hand up and down her back for comfort. "And you didn't let me down either, you could never do that. I don't blame you for what happened, I never did or would." He pulls back before lifting her head up and cupping both cheek this time, then he looked right into her eyes and continued. "I love you Shelly, and all I want to do is help you, anyway that I can, just name it."

He was still feeling the loss of their daughter, everyday he'll feel it, but he wanted them to move on the best that they could while holding their daughter in their hearts.

She managed a little smile while she replied. "I know. That's one of the reason's why I love you so much."

He managed a little smile this time while he asked. "And why are you scared?"

She took a breath before replying. "I'm scared of getting close because if I become pregnant again I don't think I can handle that right now, I'm not ready."

She knew they could do all the preventions, but it still can happen sometimes, and she couldn't deal with it if it did, not at this time.

He nodded in understanding before replying. "We'll be more careful then, or we can take extra, maybe even a more permanent, precaution. If you want."

Shelly paused, knowing what he was suggesting, then shook her head a second later, rejecting that idea. "No I don't. I may not feel like getting pregnant now, but my feelings could change over time, and I don't want my emotions now to take away from our future. If you are ok with that."

He nodded again while wiping the remaining tears away. "I am. We'll bring up the baby talk again when you are ready. I don't want to rush you, we'll take this as slow as you want, ok?"

"Alright. I'm sorry I haven't talked you about this before and kept pushing you away."

"The important thing is that we talked about it now." As she nodded in agreement, he smirked a little while continuing. "And I don't care how much you tried to push me away, I would have never let you go that easily."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sounds like I'm pretty lucky then."

He gives her that 'Stokes' smile, which made her heart melt all over again, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think you should put me on that lucky list too."

They looked into each other's eyes and saw that little sparkle come back in their eyes, something that's been missing for awhile now.

"I do love you Nick, and I don't think I could have done this without you. You've been patient with me, loving, and very understanding these last four months. I couldn't have picked a better husband than you, so thank you."

He brings her closer to him and pecks her softly on the lips before bringing her in his arms for another hug. "No need to thank me. As your husband I'm suppose to be doing those things when you are hurting."

She ran her hand up and down his back. "And what about you? You were hurting too, I don't want you to think this is one-sided."

"I know it isn't, and yeah I was hurting too, a part of me always will, but knowing that I have you and our boys will help me through this."

She nodded again, then after a moment of silence, she asked. "Nick, why did you think there was someone else?"

He sighed as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "I saw you and another doctor earlier, it looked like he was comforting you about something, and with you pulling away from me it got my mind thinking all these different things."

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, one of my patients is going through a bad time. I'm doing everything I can for him, but some times it almost seems like there is no use, and Ben, which was who you saw with me, was just giving me a pep talk, that's it. I'm sure you had a few of those in your day."

He cupped her cheek again while nodding. "Yeah, I have. And I'm sorry I asked if you..."

Shelly cuts him off. "That's ok, I understand." She placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek while she finished, looking into his brown eyes. "Just know that I'm not, nor will I ever be, looking anywhere else when I already have the best man in the world."

He gives her another 'Stokes' smile before he leaned towards her and kissed her softly, which she reciprocated before he pulled back.

When they opened their eyes and looked at each other again, they saw the love that's been there from the beginning, but the hurt that's been in them the last four months have dimmed a little. Then she cups his cheek and brings him back toward her before kissing him like she hadn't kissed him in months, which he responded immediately, having missed these kisses from her.

As their lips were moving in sync with one another, they forgot were they were, but before they went too crazy, the door to the break room opened, and one of the nurses spoke with shock in her voice. "Oh my god, I'm sorry to interrupt." Before walking out a second later.

Shelly and Nick started chuckling while pulling their lips apart and placing their forehead together, then when they calmed down, Shelly speaks first. "Maybe this isn't the best place to reconnect."

He pulls back smirking. "Well there should be plenty of beds around."

She slapped his shoulder while gasping, then had another small chuckle. "Nicholas Stokes!"

He chuckled again while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." She rolled her eyes with a smile while he continued with his tone a little more serious this time. "But you are right, not the most romantic places." He then cleared his throat before asking. "So, Shelly Stokes, would you go out on a date with me?."

She wrapped her arms around his neck again while replying. "I accept, and we'll see who is available to watch the kids."

"Sounds like a plan."

After one more soft kiss, they place their foreheads against one another again.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Shelly."

They may have not been fully healed, or ever will be in the future, but least they knew they were still in this together.

* * *

When Sara walked into the hospital, Nick was walking by her with a smile on his face. "Nick, you look happy."

With his best friend getting better each second and his marriage back on track, Nick couldn't help but smile bigger. "Yes, it's a beautiful morning isn't it? Who can't be happy about that?" Then he continued to walk toward the exit while Sara watched him with confusion on her face until he was out of sight.

Then she shook her head before walking toward the elevator so she could visit Warrick, and after it stopped on the correct floor and as she walked out in the hall, she saw Shelly walking by. "Shelly." She stopped and turned to look at Sara with a smile, which was the type of smile Sara hadn't seen in months, it could also match the smile that she just saw on Nick's face, so she raised an eyebrow. "Does Nick's smile have something to do with your smile?"

Shelly smiled bigger. "You can say that."

As they started walking toward Warrick's room, Sara continued. "So does that mean you guys talked?" Shelly nodded again. "And are you two ok?"

They stopped at the door as Shelly answered after taking a breath. "Getting there. We are taking it one day at a time." Sara nodded in understanding while Shelly asked. "And if you weren't doing anything Friday, Nick and I were wondering if you guys could watch the boys?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "I'll talk to Grissom, but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

After Shelly nodded with one more smile at her, she opened the door to Warrick's room and walked in with Sara following behind her. "How's the patient doing?"

While Warrick and Catherine were talking to Shelly, Grissom met Sara in the middle of the room before he wrapped his arms around her the minute she was close enough.

She wrapped her arms around him, knowing he needed this, then pulled back before asking. "Are you ok?"

Grissom nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah, but I've been thinking about something that I need to talk to you about."

Sara cupped his bearded cheek. "We'll talk about it later tonight, alright?"

"Ok."

After they smiled at one another, he took her hand and walked them toward the end of the bed while Shelly was finishing her check-up, and once she was done, she told him to continue to rest up before smiling at everybody and leaving the room.

* * *

A little while later, and after Sara left to finish up the paperwork from the case she had and Catherine left to pick up Lindsey and Ariel so Warrick could see them, Grissom was sitting back down in the chair talking to Warrick.

When they got done with the latest conversation, Warrick cleared his throat and said. "You don't have to stay, Catherine should be back in a few minutes."

Grissom nodded. "I will in a minute, but I just have to know why you did it."

"What? Saved your life?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful that you did, but..."

Warrick cuts him off. "It's what you do for family."

He looked a little surprise. "Family?"

Warrick smiled with a nod. "Yes, family. That's what we've become, and one I'm very proud to be a part of and would protect with all that I have." Grissom sat there speechless as Warrick continued with more emotion. "You are the closest thing that I have to a father. In fact, if I could have picked my own father, I would've picked you."

Grissom looked at him wide-eyed, even more shocked than before since he was not expecting to hear that from him, then he cleared his throat and said. "Wow...I uh...I don't know what to say."

Warrick chuckled. "I know you don't do the emotional stuff very often, and that's ok, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know. Besides, you did ask why."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "I guess I did." Warrick smiled while Grissom continued. "What you said though, thank you. It really means a lot to me."

As Warrick nodded with a smile, the hospital door opened before Lindsey and Catherine walked into the room.

While Lindsey was greeting her 'Uncle' Grissom, Ariel held out her arms toward her father. "Dada."

Warrick smiled at his little girl. "Hi little one."

Catherine walked over toward the bed with their daughter in her arms as Grissom stood up from his chair. "I should head out, but I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Griss."

Grissom smiled at Warrick, then shared that smile with the rest of the family before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Later that evening

When Grissom came home after he had stopped at the lab for a bit, he was greeted by Cassie, Luke and Sara, and after a few hours of family time, they ate dinner before Cassie took Luke to her room so she could have some bonding time with him while the parents talked, having a feeling that's what they needed to do.

And she wasn't wrong because the moment they were out of sight, Sara took her husband's hand and walked them to the couch before sitting them down, then she squeezed his hand and asked. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He swallowed while looking at their hands, then he looked into Sara's eyes again. "I don't think I can do it anymore."

Sara looked at him with confusion while asking. "Do what?"

"When I first became a CSI I looked at the cases as puzzles that I had to put together, I loved doing that, I loved the mystery." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well not that I enjoyed someone dying, but you know what I mean." Sara nodded while he spoke again. "Lately though, even before what happened today, I'm just not enjoying it as much as I first did."

She cupped his cheek before replying while looking into his tired eyes. "It has been tiring you out more lately."

He nodded. "Yes, but it goes beyond me needing or wanting a sabbatical."

She looked at him wide-eyed, shocked at what he was implying. "You mean you want to stop being a CSI completely?"

Never in a million years would he thought he would be saying this, or hearing her asking that, but the whole time he was watching Warrick in that hospital bed, solidified his decision on needing to do something different, so he nodded. "Yeah. After over 20 years I think I've done all that I can." He squeezed her hand while he continued. "Besides, the team will be in good hands with Catherine, she's more than ready to take over. I've got nothing left to teach you guys."

Sara cleared her throat. "Griss..."

He cuts her off before she could continue. "But before I make this official, I have to know how you feel about it. How you would feel about me, would you still..."

He trails off as she finished his sentence. "Still love you?" Sara smiled as she squeezed his hand again and continued running her thumb up and down his cheek. "Griss, I don't love you because of the job that you have, I love you for you." She paused for a second. "So if you feel that you are done being a CSI, I'll back you completely." She saw that he looked relieved as she brings him toward her, then after pecking him on the lips, she pulled back and finished. "I will miss you at the lab of course, which I'm sure they will too, and I know it won't be the same without you there, but least they'll still see you at our 'family' gatherings and I'll still see you at home."

Grisssom nodded with a smile. "Absolutely."

She smiled again before asking him something after clearing her throat. "Since you've had time to think of leaving your CSI career, did you have time to think about what you wanted to do next?"

"I have." He didn't even pause. "How I met you."

She smiled bigger. "Teaching." As he nodded she continued. "Traveling for seminars or staying in one place?"

"I was thinking at UNLV with an option of traveling a little, but not far. I couldn't stand being away from you guys for long periods of time, and I wouldn't want to do that anyways." He cleared his throat before asking cautiously. "So what do you think?"

She didn't hesitate. "Like I said, I'll support you on any decision you make, just as long as it makes you happy."

"I will be." He smiled with his eyes twinkling. "As long as I have you guys with me for the ride."

As she looked into his eyes, hers were twinkling too, seeing him so happy made her happy. "Always. We aren't going anywhere."

They lean toward each other and kissed a few times before he moved so his back was against the arm of the couch while she laid on him so she could be in his arms with her back against the couch cushions, then after kissing her on the top of her head, he spoke again a few minutes later. "Warrick told me that if he could have picked his father, he would have picked me."

Sara leaned back so she could look into her husband's eyes, which were misting up a little. "That's a great honor."

"I know, and he said that taking that bullet for me was because he was protecting his family."

She cupped his cheek again while her eyes were misting up now. "He loves you Griss, he would do anything for you, they all would."

"I know that too." He swallowed before he told her something she knew he couldn't tell the team out-loud. "I love him too, I love them all." He took a breath before finishing. "And I feel confident about my decision on leaving, but I'll also miss them."

Sara just nodded and kissed his cheek before moving her head back to his shoulder as they held one another, both satisfied with his decision on his next career move, and happy that things were getting better for the people around them.

* * *

AN: More to come, including a date night for some. Please review.  
*I credit the episode: For Warrick, for the father talk to Grissom.


	6. Date night Part 1

AN: Thank you to those who read, especially reviewed. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Date night Part 1

A few days later

After stopping in front of the dresser, Nick grabbed his expensive silver watch before placing it on his wrist, then as he was clipping it into place, the master bathroom door opened, so he looked to the left, and getting wind knocked out of him the minute he saw his beautiful wife.

She smiled at his stunned look. "I take it you like what you see?"

Her dark hair was curled, her make-up was very subtle, which was how he liked it, or he was happy with none at all since he thought she was beautiful no matter what. She had on a red, thin strap dress that went just above the knee with short-healed shoes that went with it.

He cleared his throat before finally speaking while walking up to her. "Perfection, babe." She shook her head while looking down as he stopped in front of her, and after cupping her cheek and bringing her face toward him again, he smiled and replied with love in his eyes. "Always perfection."

She smiled a little bigger, keeping her eyes on his while replying. "And you don't look bad yourself."

He had on a white dress shirt that had a few buttons undone, black slacks and shoes, his hair was gelled and she noticed he was wearing the watch she had given him a few years ago as an anniversary gift that he only wears on special occasions.

He smiled as he stuck his hand in slack pants pocket before pulling it out as he removed his hand from her cheek so he could open the necklace sized box he pulled out. "Now for your final item to ware tonight."

She looked into his eyes before looking at the necklace in the box, gasping the minute she saw it while bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Nick, it's beautiful." It was a beautiful diamond necklace with her birthstone color. Then she shook her head and said. "But I ca..."

He cuts her off as he took the necklace out of the box. "I know how you feel about expensive gifts like this, you would rather take something homemade than a store bought item, but for once please let me spoil you." He walks around her, tossing the box on the bed while she took her hair in her hand to move it out of the way, then he placed it around her neck and clipped it together before she walked toward the mirror to see it.

After admiring it for a few seconds, she turned around, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "It really is beautiful, thank you."

He walked up to her again with a smile. "You make it look more beautiful." He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek once again. "And you are so welcome."

They smiled at each other as he was bringing her closer to him before kissing her on the lips, which she kisses him back while wrapping her arms around his neck as their kisses became deeper.

Before they lost control and scrapped their plans for dinner, he pulled back breathlessly while placing his forehead against hers.

After taking another breath, he spoke. "We better go before I say forget dinner."

She chuckled while stepping back, but before she could say something, they both hear 'momma' coming from the Dallas's room, then she smiled and answered to what her husband had said. "Then we wouldn't be getting very far, now would we?"

He chuckled with nod. "You are right, so dinner?"

Shelly nodded with the smile still on her face. "Dinner."

After one more nod, Nick and Shelly walked out of the room to get their boys ready so they could enjoy a long overdue night to themselves.

* * *

Mary had just placed her no healed shoes on her feet that matched the knee-length, middle-sized strap, blue dress she was wearing, when there was a knock on her apartment door, and as she was getting up from the couch, Marcus, who was in his playpen, stood up and said. " dor (door), momma."

Mary smiled at her little man. "Thank you, sweetheart."

He smiled in return as she walked toward the door, then the minute his mother opened it and he saw who it was, he shouts excitedly. " 'reg!"

Mary stood the side to allow Greg in, then he smiled while walking toward the playpen to Marcus. "Hi little man."

Marcus holds up his arms for Greg to pick him up, and while he does, he asked. "Why here?"

Greg smiled at the little boy while stopping a sad feeling from going through him as he replied. "Your mommy asked if I could hang out with you for a few hours while she goes out."

Mary had a date to go to and she had asked Greg if he could watch her son, which anytime he got to spend with that little boy, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Marcus smiled bigger. "You and me, Dhen?" (Then)

Greg nodded. "Yes, just you and me."

Marcus looks at his mother while she walked up to them after she had grabbed her coat and small purse, and waved bye. "Bye momma."

They chuckled while Mary stopped close to them, then she leaned toward her little boy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye honey, I'll see you later."

"Ok, momma."

Mary looked at Greg with a smile. "Thank you Greg for coming here and spending your Friday watching him. I just know that with everybody else busy, and Nick and Shelly going out tonight, I didn't want to overwhelm Sara and Grissom."

Greg waved it off. "Don't worry about it, take your time and enjoy your night."

Mary gave him another smile, and after another kiss to her son, she walked to the door and opened it before shutting it behind her as she walked out.

As the door clicked shut, which Greg had watched the door the whole time, he sighed before looking at the little boy who looked a lot like Mary, and gave him a smile. "What should we do now little man?"

Marcus raised up his hands while shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

Greg chuckled while shaking his head. "I'm sure between the two of us we can think of something."

Marcus smiled with a nod, making Greg chuckle again.

* * *

The Browns, including Lindsey, were in the hospital room with Warrick when the door opened and the other doctor that was in the operating room with Shelly, walked in the room with a smile. "You are free to go Mr. Brown."

Warrick's temperature had spiked a little, so he had to stay a little longer, and once they were satisfied with his health, he was free to go.

The family smiled as Warrick nodded, holding out his hand. "Thank you, Doctor."

She smiled while shaking Warrick's hand. "You're welcome, I still want you to take it easy."

Warrick smiled bigger while looking at his family. "Don't worry, I promised my family a vacation. Although, this was not how I would have liked to have it."

They chuckled while Catherine took his hand with her free one since she was holding Ariel with her other arm.

The doctor nodded again. "Alright, you can pick up your discharge papers at the reception desk."

After the family nodded, the doctor turned and walked out of the room.

As the door clicked shut, Catherine smiled at her husband while squeezing his hand. "You ready to get out of here?"

Warrick nodded with a smile. "Oh, yeah."

"Alright, let's do it."

After another nod, and just like a family should do, they banded together and helped him out of the bed so they could finally get him home, where he belonged.

* * *

Once the last dinner plate was washed and put away, Sara and Grissom smiled at each other before they turned and walked toward the table so Grissom could pick up Luke from his high chair, then as they were walking toward the living room, he asked. "So buddy, can you guess who is coming to visit you for a few hours?"

He gets that concentrated look on his face, the same one his mother was known to have, before smiling while asking. "Sissy?"

Sara shook her head while the three of them sat down on the couch. "Sorry honey, she's with her dad tonight."

Luke points to Grissom and said. "Dadda?"

Sara smiled while taking her son's hand with a smile. "Yes, that's your dadda, but your sister has a different dadda."

They tried to explain every time he asked that, but he was still too young to fully understand, so whenever he gets a confused look on his face around this time of the conversation, they would just smile while Sara would say. "You'll understand when you get older."

Luke sighed before asking. "Who dhen?" (Who then?)

This time Grissom smiled at him while he replied. "Dallas and Anthony."

Luke's face lit up while asking. "And 'rcus?" (Marcus)

Sara asked. "Are you asking about Marcus?" Luke nodded, so she shook her head while continuing. "He's hanging out with Greg tonight."

Luke's face lit up at the mention of his 'Uncle' Greg. "Ohh me too."

They chuckled while she answered. "We'll see if he could watch you another night, ok?"

Just as he said. "Ok momma." There was a knock on the door, so Sara leaned toward her son and kissed his temple before getting up from the couch and walking toward the door.

When she made it there and opened it, she smiled at Shelly and Nick. "Well look at you two." They smiled in return as Sara kneeled down so she was eye level to the two boys. "Hi guys, you want to hang out with Luke for a few hours?"

They nodded while Dallas, who looked more like Nick, spoke. "Please."

They chuckled while Shelly picked up Anthony, who looked more like his mother, while Nick picked up Dallas, and after they did a kiss, a hug and said I love you, they switched children and did the same thing before placing them on the welcome mat again so Sara could take both of their hands.

When she looked at the couple again, which she had to admit looked happier than they had in a long time, but was understandable after what they've been through, replied. "Enjoy your night, and don't worry about anything."

They smiled while Shelly answered. "With you in charge, I never would be."

She chuckled a little, and after one more bye, Nick and Shelly turned around before walking toward their vehicle while their hands were intertwined together. She watched them for a few seconds before taking the boys inside and shutting the door behind them.

After the three boys said hi to one another, and once she took their bags and coats off, they and Luke ran toward the toy box on the side of the living room so they could play.

Sara walked to the couch after placing their bags and coats next to the door before sitting down next to her husband, where he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him so he could kiss her temple. When he pulled back she laid her head down on his shoulder before the two of them watched the boys playing happily, while both happy that Nick and Shelly were slowly becoming like themselves again.

* * *

AN: Find out how the dates end, and Sara's reaction when her husband brings up something she wasn't expecting to hear from him. Please review.


	7. Date night part 2

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Date night part 2

Hours later

After enjoying a very romantic dinner together, where they were seated in a secluded area towards the back of the restaurant, and had talked about everything that was on their minds, Nick took them back to the their house. He could have taken her to a hotel, but they both wanted to be in their own home and bed.

Then after walking into their house, Shelly excused herself before walking upstairs and toward the bedroom while Nick closed and locked the door before heading towards the room too.

Once he made it there, while she was in the bathroom, he takes out all the items in his pockets and unclipped his watch before placing them all on the dresser, then as he was unbuttoning a couple buttons on his shirt, the bathroom door opened, and for the second time that night, he was completely stunned by his wife's appearance.

Only this time she had no make-up on, her necklace was off, and her dress was replaced with a black, silk nightgown with short straps that also went down just above her knees.

When she saw his stunned look, she looked down with shyness, which made Nick smile a little because his wife can be a very confident woman and doctor, but when it came to intimate moments like this, she could get very shy.

He then walked up to her and stopped before lifting her chin up and cupping her cheek, so he was now looking into her eyes. "Still very beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

They looked into each other's eyes a little longer before he brought her closer to him and kisses her softly on the lips so it could relax her, but as things were progressing onto the passionate side, he let her take the lead.

When they needed air they pulled back and put their foreheads together, and once she had hers back, she pulled back while placing her hands on the remaining buttons of his shirt.

After she got the last one undone, she looked into his eyes as he asked while running his thumb up and down her cheek. "You sure you want to do this tonight? We can wait some more, if you want?"

Even though they had planned their evening to end like this, he wanted to make sure she was still ok with this.

Shelly nodded with tears in her eyes. "I miss you Nick, I need you."

She was still a little scared, but her need for her husband was pushing that other feeling down each second he was looking at her with love and care in his eyes, plus she knew she was safe and could trust him.

He gives her a smile as he brings her closer to him again. "I've missed you too, so much."

She wraps her arms around his neck as she leaned toward him, and after their lips touched again, they started walking backwards toward the bed.

* * *

When Mary stopped at the door to her apartment, she wiped a tear away off her cheek and tried to compose herself as best as she could before getting her keys from the her purse and unlocking the door. Then when she opened it and stepped in, she saw Greg lying on his back on the couch with his arms around Marcus, who was on his chest, as they were both sleeping.

She smiled at the scene in front of her as her sad mood lightened, then after she closed the door softly, she walked up to them and took her camera phone out of her purse before taking a picture of them and saving it on her phone. She then puts her phone and purse on the coffee table and grabbed the throw blanket from the recliner before she turned and walked back toward the couch, but before she could place it over them, Greg had opened his eyes.

She smiled and whispered. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Greg shook his head, replying with a whisper too. "That's ok."

Mary cleared her throat and pointed at Marcus. "I'll get him to bed."

He nodded while she easily picked her son up, who had opened his eyes for a few seconds, but when he realized it was just his mother, he snuggled in her arms as she took him to his room.

After changing him into his sleeping clothes, she placed him in his crib before putting a blanket over him, then she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight baby, mommy loves you so much."

When she pulls back, she watches him for a few seconds before walking out of his room, cracking the door behind her before walking back into the living room, where Greg was now sitting up on the couch. She walks over to it and sits down next to him before they looked at each other.

"Thanks again for watching him tonight."

Greg smiled with a nod. "Of course, it was no problem, and I'll be happy to do it anytime."

Mary shook her head. "Surely not the weekend though."

"Why not?"

"Well that's usually date nights, and I don't want to keep you from dating. With your work schedule you already have a tough time as it is."

He shook it off. "Really I don't mind, anytime you need my help, I'll be there for you, for him.  
All you have to do is call me."

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, something inside of her was starting to shift, which she wasn't sure but it could have been shifting a lot sooner than tonight, then she started to shake off whatever it was she was feeling as he cleared his throat. "So how was your date?"

Mary looked down her folded hands. "Not very good. The minute I started talking about my son, the dynamic between us changed, and I saw him looking at new prospects before I even left the table."

Greg shook his head, whispering under his breath. "Jerk." When he looked at her again, he placed his hand over hers. "Don't waste your thoughts or tears on someone like him, he doesn't know what he'll be missing." He then squeezed them while finishing. "You'll find that guy, I know you will, Mary."

She sighed before speaking. "I don't know, I was with Tom since I was Sixteen years old, maybe he's it for..."

Greg cuts her off. "No, I don't by that. He's out there for you, maybe who you least expect it to be."

They looked down at their hands before looking into each other's eyes, but their moment was interrupted a few minutes later when her phone started vibrating.

They cleared their throats as Mary removed her hands out from under his. "I better get that."

Greg nodded as they both stood up. "I should go anyways."

Mary nodded while thanking him for the third time that night, which he just waved it off again before grabbing his coat and walking to the door, and as he opened it, he heard Mary answering her phone. "Hi Tom."

He took a breath as he walked out in the hall, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

After they got Warrick home they had dinner as a family, and after watching a few movies, Lindsey kissed her mother, stepfather and sister, who had fallen asleep during the second movie, goodnight and went to her room.

When it was just Catherine, Warrick, and Ariel in the living room, Catherine looked over and saw Ariel on her father's chest while Warrick was watching her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

She places her hand on his leg and asked. "You doing ok?"

Warrick looked up from his daughter to look at his wife with a smile while his eyes were sparkling. "I'm doing great, tonight was wonderful, perfect even. I wish we had more moments like this before today."

After what happened to him, he wanted more family time.

Catherine nodded. "I know what you mean, we'll make sure we do that."

He nodded with love in his eyes, then a few seconds later his eyes go back to their daughter so he could watch her sleep while Catherine kept her hand on his leg and watched him, very thankful to have this beautiful family in her life.

* * *

As Sara and Grissom were still cuddled on the couch, they were watching the boys play more than watching the TV that was on, and at one particular moment, he kissed her head and whispered. "Have you ever thought about it?"

She moved her head back so she could look into his eyes while asking. "Thought about what?"

He gives one of those smiles that she loves and replied. "Another little one?"

She looked a little shocked at this, considering it took her a little time to convince him to have one with her in the first place, now he's the one bringing up anther child?

She cleared her throat and asked. "Have you?"

He smirked. "I asked you first."

She moved her eyes to the boys again before looking back at her husband. "Well I hadn't really sat down and took the time to think about it." Before the light in his eyes disappeared, she continued with a smile while she cupped his cheek. "But that doesn't mean I'm not open to the idea."

His eyes got a little brighter as he asked. "Really?"

She chuckled at the excitement in his voice. "Really." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she continued. "The thought of another little Grissom does sound pretty amazing."

He smiled with a nod. "It really does."

Yes, the threat of a hearing loss to any child that he would be a father to will always be there,  
but he wasn't going to let it dictate his life or force him into not having the family he, or even she, wanted. The moment Luke was placed in his arms, none of that mattered anymore to him, only the love and protectiveness he felt for him did, and the thought of one more little Grissom running around, especially one who looked like his wife, made his heart burst with love and excitement.

As Sara looked into his eyes, she asked. "So you have, haven't you?"

"A little around the first couple of months after Luke was born. But lately after I made the decision to be a teacher, it has been on my mind more. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

Sara paused for a second before replying. "Well now that you know how I feel about it, and I know how you feel about it, I guess having another baby is on the table."

He smiled bigger as he leaned toward her before pecking her on the lips, then after he pulled back, he replied softly. "Thank you."

She nodded with a smile. "You're very welcome, but I wouldn't only be doing it for your benefit." He raised an eyebrow as she finished while looking into his blue eyes with love. "I'll get to have and watch another little Grissom grow up to be just like his or her amazing father."

He takes her hand off his cheek so he could kiss her palm before replying with love and tenderness in his voice and eyes. "Well you see, I was thinking more like his or her amazing mother."

They both knew they could go back and forth on this all night, so Sara just shook her head and smirked. "Ok, how about both of us."

He nodded a second later. "Alright, I'll take it."

They smiled brightly before their lips touched for another soft kiss, and after they pulled back, she laid her head against his shoulder again so she could go back to watching the boys, then after he kissed her head, he goes back to looking at the boys too, both feeling really good and excited about the decision they had made about expanding their family, they couldn't wait.

* * *

AN: Will Sara and Grissom get their new baby? Will Greg and Mary finally be together? And let's catch up with how Suzie is doing. Find out what's going on next chapter. Please review.


	8. Unexpected & Surprising News

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Unexpected & Surprising News

2 months later

After boarding the plane in Vegas, Sara sits down in the window seat while Shelly sat in the seat next to her, and across the aisle was Mary and Brad. They were going to see Suzie, who was finally graduating from Yale tomorrow, and as much as she and everybody else wanted to come and support her, it was impossible. Mostly because everybody else worked at the same place so they couldn't all leave their jobs.

Then as Sara turned her head to look out the window, she unconsciously places her hand on her stomach with a smile while thinking about this morning.

 _Flashback_

 _A few hours ago_

 _When she felt lips on her neck, her eyes fluttered opened, and once they were, she smiled at her blue-eyed husband, who was looking right back at her with one of his smiles._

 _Then he cupped her cheek and whispered. "Good morning, honey."_

 _She sighed in content before replying. "Good morning, babe." Then she turned around in bed and moved back so her t-shirt clad back was against his bare chest, and after he wrapped his arms around her waist until his hands were over her stomach, he kissed her head as she placed her hands over his hands._

 _After a few minutes of silence while enjoying this calm and peaceful moment, he started running his thumb up and down her stomach as he whispered. "I'm going to miss you and our little one these next few mornings."_

 _She smiled while she slipped her fingers through his. "I'll miss you guys too."_

 _They found out a couple of weeks ago that they will be adding another child to the Grissom family, and just like when they found out Sara was pregnant with Luke, they were extremely overjoyed about this._

 _He does a little sigh of content. "You still going to keep it to yourself on this trip?"_

 _She nodded. "It will be hard not to say anything to them, but this is Suzie's weekend, she should get the attention for her hard earned accomplishment. Plus, I want to wait till I'm further along and I want us as a family to announce it."_

 _"Ok, sounds good."_

 _A few more minutes of just lying around, she sighed this time. "I better get up."_

 _He kissed her head again. "What would you like to eat?"_

 _She thinks for a second before asking. "How about one of your best omelets?"_

 _They moved their arms so he could sit up, then he cupped her cheek and turned her head toward him before leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly, and when he pulled back, he replied with a smile. "You got it. Love you."_

 _She cupped his now clean-shaven cheek as she replied. "Love you too."_

 _After one more kiss, he gets out of bed before grabbing his robe from the bathroom door and placing it over his boxer clad waist as he walked out of the room while Sara watched his every move with a bigger smile growing on her face._

 _She's going to miss waking up to that sight while she was gone, but was glad she'll only miss it for two mornings, then she places her hand back on her stomach with a much bigger smile, if that was even possible, extra thankful for this gift that they made together._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Once they made it to their destination, the four of them got off the plane and headed for the waiting area, and when Suzie saw them, she smiled brightly as they smiled back.

She was still a little sad that not everybody could be here, but she was happy that the four people who helped her out the most through the years would be. Whether it was a little financial help, emotional help, or even just talking long hours on the phone when she missed them, these four were her constant the moment she'd met each of them.

After they reached her, one by one they started giving her hugs and telling her congratulations, leaving Brad for last, which they shared a kiss. But before it could get too long, the women cleared their throats to remind them where they were.

Suzie and Brad pulled back, and Suzie smiled with little embarrassment. "Sorry, long distance relationships."

They chuckled, then Shelly said. "I think that's all couples who miss one another."

They chuckled again as Suzie nodded while taking her fiancé's hand. "I believe you are right." They smiled as Suzie asked. "So, do we need to go to baggage claim?" They shook their heads no since they all just brought their carry on bags, so Suzie nodded again. "Alright, let's head out then." After they nodded, and as they started walking, Suzie asked Sara. "So how did Cassie take it to staying home?"

She really wanted to come but since none of the other kids were coming, Sara and Grissom talked about her just having a little time without kids, and with Suzie and Brad being a little busy, they all agreed that she should stay behind and help Grissom take care of Luke.

Sara took a breath before replying. "Her typical big-girl self. We knew she was a little sad, but understood. She did want me to tell you congratulations though."

Suzie nodded with a smile. "I'll give her a call later and tell her thanks." Sara nodded in return with a smile of her own as Brad squeezed Suzie's hand and kissed her temple.

When they made it to Suzie's vehicle, they put the bags in the back before Brad took the passenger seat and three of the women took the back seats with Mary in the middle, then once they were all buckled in, Suzie started the vehicle and drove them to the hotel with small talk.

* * *

10 minutes later, Suzie pulled into the hotel's parking lot before driving up to the front, and as she stopped, she spoke. "I'm sorry you have to use a hotel room."

With her apartment being small, having five people in there would have been very crowded, so the women talked about chipping in for a hotel room while Brad was staying at Suzie's apartment with her.

They waved it off while Shelly answered. "Don't worry about it."

Then Sara asked. "Dinner still at Six?"

Brad looked over at Suzie, and she nodded before replying. "Yeah, and if you want, we can come and get you."

Sara replied. "That's ok, just send us the address and we'll take a cab."

Suzie smiled. "Alright, see you all at six then."

After a round of nods, they got out of the vehicle before walking towards the back, and after they grabbed their bags and closed the hatch, they walked up on the sidewalk and waved at them before turning around and walking to and in the building while Suzie drove away.

Once they got to the reception desk, Sara smiled at the green-eyed, average height, slim build woman with blond hair that was in a bun. "We have a reservation under Grissom."

The woman checked on her computer, nodding her head once she found it, then after getting three keys, she hands them to Sara before saying. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you."

After the woman nodded again, Sara, Shelly and Mary walked toward the elevator so they could get up to their room, and after they did and were in, Mary walked to the balcony door and stepped out, needing some air since she had been feeling a little queasy since she boarded the plane in Vegas.

Then by the time they were all settled, called their families, and each took turns using the bathroom to get ready for dinner, it was time to go, so they all made sure they had their card keys before leaving the room

* * *

When the cabbie stopped in front of the restaurant, Shelly paid him before the three of them got out, then once they were in the building, they met the Maître D in front before Sara spoke. "We have a reservation under the name Maclin."

The tall, slim build, brown-haired man nodded after looking at his book. "Yes right this way ladies, follow me."

The girls nodded before following the man through the restaurant until they stopped toward the back, which was a semi private area.

Suzie and Brad smiled at them while Brad slipped his hand out of hers before standing up as they sat down, and once they were, he sits back down, earning polite smiles and thank you's from the women.

A few minutes the later the waitress came over to take their drink orders, but before the women could order, Brad speaks. "The best, most expensive wine that you have, please."

Suzie smiled at her fiancé. "Thank you, honey." Brad nodded with a smile while moving his hand over hers before squeezing it.

The waitress was about to write it down when Mary speaks. "That's really nice of you Brad, but I'll stick with water. I haven't been feeling very well, so I rather play it safe."

Brad nodded, while Sara speaks after clearing her throat. "Yeah, me too."

They just nodded while the waitress looks at Shelly to make sure that's what she wanted, which she smiled with a nod. "Oh, I'm most definitely in."

She nodded with a smile as she wrote it down, and after telling them she will be right back, she turned around and walked away while they all grabbed their menus to see what they wanted to eat.

When the waitress came back a few minutes later with their drinks, then after setting them down and taking their orders, she walked away again, leaving the party alone once again to continue their talking.

But Mary's side of the conversation was cut short when a scent hit her, from a nearby table, the wrong way, and she asked while sliding her chair back from the table. "Excuse me, but where is the restrooms?"

After Suzie told her where they were, Mary gets up and runs in that direction, leaving a table full of people with worried looks.

Sara slides her chairs back a few seconds later. "I'm going to go check on her."

She stood up as they nodded before Shelly looked up at her. "Need help?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, I got this."

After Shelly's nod, Sara heads for the restroom to check on her friend.

* * *

When Mary walked out of the bathroom stall after flushing, she saw Sara standing by the sinks, so she gave her a little look before walking to one of them before washing out her mouth.

After she as done, and as she was turning the faucet off, Sara was handing her some paper towels, so Mary grabbed them with a small smile.

While she was using them, Sara cleared her throat before asking. "This is more than a plane ride getting you queasy, isn't it?"

She slowly wiped her mouth before looking at Sara, then she took a breath and nodded slowly. "I think so."

Sara looked at her a little shocked. "So there is a chance that you could be pregnant?" After another nod from Mary, Sara continued. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

Mary paused before replying. "I have been for two months now."

Once again Sara was shocked while asking. "Who is it? Who is the father?"

Mary looked down at the sink for a few minutes before she took another breath, and as she was looking at Sara again, she thought back to the night that changed her life.

 _Flashback_

 _2 months ago_

 _She was just ending the phone call from Tom when there was a knock on the door, so she placed her phone back on the coffee table before getting up and walking toward it, and once she got there and opened it, she gets a surprise when she saw it was Greg. "Greg, did you forget something?"_

 _He shook his head and took a breath while his heart was pounding. "Can I come in?"_

 _She nodded while moving to the side to let him in. "Sure."_

 _After she shut the door, she turned to him, but stayed by the door. "What's going on?"_

 _He took a few more seconds to himself before taking the few steps he needed to stand in front of her, then he cupped her cheek, surprising her more. "Greg..."_

 _But he cuts her off. "I'm that someone, Mary. These last few month's I've been trying to keep down what I've been feeling for you, but I can't anymore, and I don't want to keep seeing you go out with these losers who don't want to get to know you, not only as this beautiful, inside and out, woman, but also as this amazing, wonderful mother."_

 _Mary started to have tears in her eyes as she whispered again. "Greg I..."_

 _He cuts her off again. "Tell me you haven't been feeling these changes between us." Mary looked down, but he brought her face back up to him. "Tell me Mary, and if you say that you haven't, I'll never mention this again, but be honest."_

 _She sniffled a few times before nodding. "I have Greg, I can't deny that I haven't, I've just been pushing it away."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I have a son."_

 _Before Mary could continued, Greg speaks. "I'm crazy about him, you have to know that."_

 _She nodded her head, she did know that, but there was something else too. "And I don't want to get hurt again. We've been great friends since I moved here, and if we get together and I lose you, I won't only lose a romantic partner, but I'll more than likely lose one of my best friends."_

 _He nodded, understanding that logic, before replying. "I get it, but I'm willing risk it, and I would never hurt you." He cups her other check now as he finished. "Please tell me you are willing to risk it for me, that I'm worth the risk."_

 _While Mary was looking into his dark eyes, her heart was racing, a part of her wanted to turn and run away from what she was feeling because the thought of her heart breaking again was just too much. But deep down she knew either choice she made would be breaking her heart, it was just a matter of willing to risk it for him. Was he really worth the risk?_

 _As that thought came to her mind, Mary swallowed as she nodded. "You are worth the risk, Greg." Tears started to go down her cheeks, so he wiped them away while she continued. "You just have to be sure because my son is everything to me, and I don't want him to get hurt. It is bad enough if I get hurt, but it would be worse if he felt it too, it would kill me."_

 _Greg nodded, then replied with emotion. "I understand Mary, and yes I'm sure. I would never want to hurt either of you, like I said, I'm crazy about him."_

 _She swallowed again before asking. "And about me?"_

 _He smiled as he stepped closer to her. "I'm crazy about his mother too. It nearly killed me watching you walk out of that door tonight so you could go on your date."_

 _She moved her hand so it was on top of one of his as she replied softly. "And it's nearly killing me of not knowing what it feels like to kiss you."_

 _It was his turn to swallow as he leaned toward her, whispering. "Then I guess I should do something about that." He stopped when he was a fraction away before whispering one more time. "You sure about this? Because I can't take it back once it happens."_

 _She whispered back. "Yes."_

 _That was all he needed before his lips touched hers, and the moment she was kissing him back, a passion hit them like never before._

 _When they pulled back breathlessly, they put their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths, and when they pulled back to look into each other's eyes, Greg was smiling like he's never smiled before, and Mary was smiling like she hadn't in two years._

 _End of Flashback_

While she was coming back to the present, she said something for the third time in the last five minutes that shocked Sara. "It's Greg."

Sara gasped. "Greg!? As in Greg Sanders?" Mary nodded as Sara let out a breath. "Ok wow...umm... yeah...wow."

As Sara was struggling with her words, Mary looked down as she asked. "You disappointed?"

Immediately Sara shook her head as she placed her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "No way am I disappointed that you two found each other." Mary looked into Sara's eyes as she continued with a reassuring smile. "I mean, what could be better than someone's friend dating another friend? Just as long as it works out and that you both are happy. If that's the case, then I am happy for you two. This just surprised me as all, and not that you two are even together, but that I didn't know about it." She smirked as she finished. "I guess you two have learned from the best."

Mary slowly smiled with a nod. "I guess so."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head, then when she calmed down, she took a breath and asked. "Alright, so first things first, do you want to find out now or when we get back to Vegas?"

Mary paused for a second before replying. "As much as I would want Greg with me when I find out either way, I can't wait that long."

Sara nodded. "Ok, we'll get a test later."

After she nodded again, she asked. "And can we keep this between us for now, I don't want anybody else to know. Besides this should be Suzie's weekend."

Thinking about her own pregnancy, Sara nodded with another smile as she took the younger woman's hands. "I agree, and you have my word, I won't tell anybody."

Mary smiled bigger. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Mary took a few more minutes, then her and Sara walked out of the bathroom together.

When they made it back to the table, the food was already there, and everybody was looking at them with worried looks, but Mary waved it off. "Sorry."

Brad stood up again, and while Sara and Mary sat down, Shelly asked. "Don't worry about that, you ok?"

Mary smiled at Shelly. "Yeah, I'm fine, I've been feeling queasy since got on the plane, so I guess it was only a matter of time before something happened."

Mary and Sara both saw everybody nod their heads before they picked up their forks to eat, and while their attention was on their food, the two women shared a look between them before they started eating too.

Once they finished their meal, they got the bill, which Brad took it, and the women once again said thank you.

Then after they got into Suzie's vehicle, Suzie took them back to the hotel, and when she stopped in front of the hotel, Mary, Shelly and Sara got out after saying goodbye, then once they shut the door, Suzie drove away.

Before the women turned and walked into the building, Sara cleared her throat and said. "Shel, Mary just realized she forgot to pack something, so we have to go to the store."

Not thinking anything of it, Shelly just nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in the room later."

The women nodded, and while Shelly turned and started walking toward the building, Sara grabbed her phone so she could call a cab.

* * *

After they made it back to the hotel, and in their room with what they needed from the store, Mary headed for the restroom as Sara sat on one of the two queen sized beds, seeing Shelly's back while she was out on the balcony talking on the phone.

A few minutes later, Mary comes into the room and gives Sara a small smile as she sat down next to her. "Just a few more minutes."

Sara nodded a she placed her hand top of the younger woman's. "No matter what, you won't  
be alone in this."

May nodded with another smile. "I know, but thank you for that."

As Sara smiled in return, Shelly came into the room from the balcony, shutting the door behind her, then she smiled at them. "Hi guys, did you get everything you need?"

After they nodded, Shelly walks to the nightstand to the other bed and placed her phone down before sitting down on the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV in the process. "Might as well relax for a few hours before going to sleep."

They both agreed, but Mary was having a tough time doing that.

When the timer went off in Mary's head, she looked at Sara, which she nodded before they both got up and headed for the restroom, shutting the door behind them when they got there.

Mary waited few more seconds, then took a deep breath and walked over to the counter before picking up the test.

* * *

AN: What will the test say? Will Greg be there for her if she is? Find that out and more, next chapter. Please review.


	9. Not going anywhere

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter to whoever wants to read it, enjoy!.

* * *

Chapter 9: Not going anywhere

After Mary looked at the test result, she looked over at Sara as tears started to come down her cheeks, so as Sara walked up to the younger woman, she asked. "Are those happy tears or sad ones?"

Mary handed her the test as she replied. "Having a baby should always be celebrated with happy tears."

Sara looked at the test before looking at Mary with a smile showing up on her face, but before she hugged her, she asked again. "And is this something you want?"

"Very unexpected, but yes, I want this baby."

Sara finally brings the younger woman into her arms. "Congratulations, Mary."

She wrapped her arms around Sara. "Thank you, Sara."

As they pulled back from the hug, Mary took a breath as she wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Remember, this stays between us."

Not only because it was still early in the pregnancy and Greg should know before anybody else anyways, she also didn't want to rub the news in front of Shelly, knowing she was still hurting from the loss of her own child.

"Of course." After a pause, Sara continued. "I'll let you have a few minutes to yourself."

After Mary nodded again, Sara walked out of the bathroom, and as she walked to her bed, Shelly looked over at her. "Is everything ok?"

Sara smiled as she got on the bed and sat up with her back against the headboard. "Everything is fine, I promise."

Shelly was going to continue to ask questions, but it was obvious that they didn't want to share whatever was going on, so she just nodded before looking at the TV again.

A few minutes later, Mary comes back into the room and sits at the end of Sara's bed, and they share a look before they both look at the TV too.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful day for a graduation, and when Suzie's diploma was handed to her, her group was the loudest, and even though it was the smallest, Suzie knew she had more people in her corner. Then once the ceremony was over, they went out to dinner again, and this time there was no incident to make them suspicious about anything.

The day after that it was an early wake-up call, and after the women were checked out, Suzie and Brad took them to the airport, where only Mary, Sara and Shelly were boarding since Suzie was going to drive cross-country with Brad with whatever items she could fit in her vehicle.

When it was time to board the plane, Sara wraps Suzie in a hug. "Congratulations, sis."

She's been saying that all weekend, but she meant it every time. She was very proud of her for accomplishing her dream.

Suzie smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you."

Sara pulls back while nodding. "Drive safely, and I'll see you when I see you."

Suzie also nodded with a smile before the other two women took turns bringing Suzie into a hug while Sara brings Brad into one.

"Tell Cassie I'll see her soon, and that I love her."

As they pulled back, Sara nodded for a second time. "I will, be safe getting back to Vegas."

Brad smiled. "Absolutely. Enjoy the flight."

Sara smiled in return before looking at Mary and Shelly. "You ready?"

After they nodded and another round of goodbyes, the women walked away so they could board their plane, and despite enjoying the time away from their significant others and kids, they wished for the flight to end as soon as possible so they could be reunited with them.

* * *

Hours later

The minute the plane landed, and it was ok for the passengers to get up and leave, the women did just that, where they were each greeted by their families with welcome back signs in the waiting area.

They smiled at them all, then the second they were near their children they got the first greeting, and when they were done, Sara and Grissom shared a kiss, along with Nick and Shelly, but with nobody knowing, except Sara, that Greg and Mary were a couple, they just hugged.

After they all greeted one another, they started walking toward the exit of the airport, where they broke apart into their own families once they were in the parking garage so they could go to their vehicles and go home.

When Greg, Mary and Marcus made it Greg's vehicle, and after Marcus was buckled in his car seat in the back, she closed the door before walking toward the passenger seat with Greg following her, but before she could open her door, he took her arm and turned her around before pressing his lips to hers. She smiles with her lips connected to his before she kissed him back.

After a few minutes, they pull back slowly before placing their foreheads together, then he said. "I missed you."

She took a breath before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too."

As they pulled back completely, he gives her a smile before finally opening the door for her, which she gives him a smile back before getting in. Then once he closed it, he walked to the driver's side, and after he gets in and shuts the door, he starts the vehicle while Mary speaks. "So, was there any problems with Tom?"

Since Tom was coming to Vegas to spend time with Marcus during the weekend, he had instructions to give him to Greg before he went back to California. He also didn't know at this point that Greg was more than friends with his ex.

Greg shook his head. "No, everything was ok."

"Good to hear."

Greg smiled as he pulled out of the parking spot, then as he started driving through the parking garage, he asked. "Anything exciting happen besides Suzie graduating?"

Mary tensed a little, which he felt since he had one of her hands, so he looked over at her and asked. "You ok?"

Mary took a breath with nod. "I am. But we need to talk about something." Greg was about to open his mouth again, but Mary shook her head. "Let's wait till we get back to my apartment."

Greg nodded, but he couldn't help but have a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom made it home, they had a few hours of family time before they ate dinner in the kitchen, then after they were done and Luke's face and hands were washed, Sara picked him up from his highchair and placed his feet on the kitchen floor before smiling at her daughter. "Cassie, sweetie, why don't you take your brother in the living room and keep him company for a few minutes."

Cassie nodded as she took her brother's hand. "Then can we watch some movies? Dad said we could."

Sara nodded with a smile. "You got it." Cassie smiled before taking her little brother out of the room, so they could finish cleaning up.

Once all the dishes were in the dishwasher, and after Grissom had closed the door, he turned around to look at his wife with a smile, so she raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

When he held out his hand next, she walked the short distance to take it before he brought her closer to him, then he placed his hand on her stomach. She looked down at his hand before looking into his eyes again as he spoke with them sparkling. "I've had wonderful company while you were away, but like I predicated, I missed you and our new little one so much."

She took a breath. "We've missed you too." Before wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I've been thinking. We need to tell the kids sooner rather than later. I still want to wait for the team to know, but our kids really should know before them."

"Ok, let's do it now before the movies."

She smiled, and after peck on the lips, she took his hand and walked them toward the living room.

* * *

After Mary and Greg had made it back to her apartment, she placed Marcus in his playpen before sitting down on the couch next to him. Then when he looked at her, she looked into his eyes before looking down at her hands, sniffling.

Greg gets even more worried than before as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Hey, what's wrong?" When she didn't look at him right away, he used his free hand and brought her chin up before cupping her cheek, continuing with a reassuring smile. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Mary took a breath while nodding her head, then after taking another breath she finally told him. "Greg, I'm pregnant." He looked at her speechless, so she took that opportunity to continue. "And I realize we've only been seeing one another for two months, but I want you to know that you don't have to be involved, I'm not making you do anything you don't wa..."

Greg puts a finger to her lips to make her stop once he could, then he cleared his throat and asked while sniffling. "I'm going to be a father?" After Mary nodded while sniffling again, he brings her closer to him and kissed her before bringing her into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere." She did a small, but happy sob as he continued. "There is no way I would ever leave you behind, especially now."

She pulled back to look at him before speaking. "Are you only staying because of the baby?"

Greg smiled with his eyes sparkling like they've never sparkled before. "No, I'm staying because I love you, Mary. I love Marcus, and the second you said I have a baby on the way, I love him/her too. I want to be a part of this family, if you want me."

Mary nodded with a smile. "I really do, and I love you too."

This was the first time they've voiced the 'L' word out-loud, even if they had felt it from the moment they had shared their first kiss, maybe even before that.

They smiled bigger at each other before they leaned toward one another, and after another kiss, they placed their foreheads together, taking this moment in.

Even though having this baby was so unexpected, especially this soon in their relationship, neither one was disappointed by it.

* * *

Once Sara and Grissom made it to the living room, Cassie gets up from the floor, where her and Luke were playing with his cars, then runs toward the movie shelf by the flat screen TV, but was stopped when Sara spoke. "Honey, before we do the movies, we need to talk to you and Luke about something."

Cassie turned to them and nodded her head as she walked up to her while Grissom picked up Luke, making him squirm to get down because he wasn't done playing.

Grissom smiled. "Just a second buddy, mommy and daddy need to talk to you."

He still tried squirming out of his father's arms, but when he realized he wasn't going to win on getting out of them, he sighed in defeat and nodded. "Ok, daddy."

They chuckled as the family sat down on the couch, then after Sara took her daughter's hand, she took a breath and spoke while looking into her eyes. "How do you feel about a another brother or sister?"

Cassie's eyes went wide and asked. "Really?" Sara nodded, and before either her or Grissom could speak, she smiled while wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. "I love it."

Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter to hold her to her for a few seconds, then she pulls back with a smile while cupping her cheek. "Really?"

Sara realized that her daughter was older than she was the last time she was going to have a new sibling, but she still had to make sure she was really ok with this.

"Yes. I know that you two love me no matter what, so this really is good news, I promise. This is different than last time, I understand more."

From the second her brother was placed in Grissom's arms, he never treated her any differently, and each day she could see the love that he still had for her in his eyes. So she wouldn't be opposed to another sibling if it made her mom and stepdad happy.

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes as she ran her thumb up and down her daughter's cheek. "Thank you, and you are right, I love you so much, nothing is changing that."

After one more hug, they all turned their attention to Luke, who was looking at his family curiously before raising his arms up with the palm of his hands in the air. "What?"

They chuckled as Sara placed her hand on his leg. "I'm having a baby, honey. Which means you are going to be a big brother to a little sister or brother."

His eyes get wide. "Baby? Me a big boy?"

They chuckled again as Grissom nodded. "Yes buddy. Are you ok with that?"

Not fully understanding what exactly is going on, he nodded. "Sure daddy. Play now?"

Grissom smiled as he cupped his cheek. "We are watching a movie."

Luke frowned. "Play."

Grissom nodded as he sets his son down on the floor. "Alright, go play."

Luke smiled as he walked over to his toys, while Cassie got up from the couch and walked to Grissom before giving him a hug. "I'm happy for you dad."

Grissom wrapped his arms around his stepdaughter. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

While they pulled back, Sara speaks. "Alright sweetie, go pick out the movie."

Cassie nodded with smile, and as she ran back toward the DVD shelf, Sara scooted closer to her husband before laying her head on his shoulder and whispering. "Well that went well."

Grissom nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Yes it did."

After Cassie had picked out the DVD and placed it in the machine, she ran back to the couch before sitting next to her mother, then Sara placed her hand on her daughter's leg while Cassie placed her hand on top of her mother's as Grissom turned everything on.

The movie was just starting when Luke stood up from the floor and walked back over to the couch and held up his arms for his father. "Movie, daddy."

Grissom leaned forward as far as he could with his wife's head still on his shoulder, and used his free arm to wrap it around his son's waist before lifting him up. "I thought you wanted to play?"

The little boy shook his head while getting comfortable on his father's left thigh. "No, I want movie." The parents smiled as Grissom kissed his son's head before bringing him back toward him so his back was against his chest.

Then with their family around them, Sara and Grissom sighed in content, thankful for moments like this.

* * *

AN: Happy about the news? More to come. Please review.


	10. Secrets are revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrets are revealed

1 month later

After dropping off the kids at Mary's before shift, Grissom pulled into the parking lot of the lab before parking in an empty parking spot, then as he turned the vehicle off, he sighed while he leaned back in his seat.

Sara placed her hand on her husband's arm a second later. "This is your last employed day at the lab, you ready?"

"I am." He took a breath as he looked over at her. "It is a little hard thinking I won't be a CSI anymore after all these years, but I'm ready for my next challenge."

She smiled as she moved her hand from his arm to cup his cheek. "More like a new adventure than challenge for you, you are still going to be doing something that comes second nature to you."

He chuckled with a nod. "I guess I can't deny that."

They lean toward each other and peck on the lips before he kisses her forehead and pulls back with another sigh. "Alright, we better get in there and start shift."

After she nodded, they get out of the vehicle before shutting the doors and walking toward the lab entrance with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

When he walked into the break room with the assignments a few minutes later, the whole team was sitting at the conference table talking and laughing, then when Warrick saw him, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Hey Griss, what do you have for us tonight?"

As they all stopped talking, they looked at their boss, which after today they knew he was just going to be a friend, with the exception to Sara of course, he would still be her everything.

She mentally smiled while shaking her head from those thoughts, this was not the time to let them wander to her husband.

Grissom cleared his throat before speaking. "Before I hand out the assignments, I have to say a few things first." They nodded as he continued. "First off, as you all know this is my last day here."

Before he could speak again, Nick speaks. "We'll miss you, man."

They stated clapping and cheering while he smiled with a nod, then he continued after clearing his throat again. "I'll miss you all too." They smiled as he finished. "And secondly, I would like to inform you all that Catherine will be your supervisor, so you'll all be in good hands."

And with Catherine getting promoted, Nick was taking the assistant spot, where Warrick would be getting his evaluations from him since his new boss is his wife.

After they congratulated Catherine on her new position, Grissom got their attention back before handing out their assignments, which was Greg and Warrick, and Sara was with Catherine and Nick.

Once he was done, they looked at him as they were standing up, then Nick asked. "You staying in, huh?"

"I have a small stack of paperwork to finish and packing up."

After they nodded, the team walked out of the room, patting him on the shoulder as they walked by him, which he gave them all smile with a nod as they did, but Sara got an added bonus of a wink that was reciprocated.

When it was just him in the room, he took a breath before heading back to his office so he could start on his tasks.

* * *

Through shift, Grissom was working away on the last of his paperwork and packing up the items in his office, and by the end of it, he grabbed the last box he was going to take with him this morning while leaving a few of the bigger boxes to take back to the house when he drops Sara off for next shift. Then when he got to the door to his office, he looked at his name tag before sliding it out of its slot and putting it in his box before looking into the room that was practically bare, with the exception of the last of his boxes, empty shelves, the desk, chairs, and couch. This was the place he spent the last 8 years of his working life, which it at times it felt longer than that.

His observing was interrupted a second later when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was about to tense, but the feel of her hand stopped him, along with the sound of her voice. "How are you doing?"

He turned his head to look at his wife. "I'm ok. I'll get the rest of the boxes when I drop you off next shift." Sara nodded in understanding.

After standing there for a few more minutes in silence, she speaks again. "How about some breakfast, my treat?" He smiled with a nod, and she smiled in return before they turned to walk down the hall, but as they took a few steps, she continued. "I need to stop in the break room first though." He just nodded again while following her lead.

When they had reached the break room he noticed the blinds were closed, even the glass doors were covered, so he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on in there?" He found out a second later when Sara opened the door and he stepped in the room.

"Surprise!"

Everybody shouted, which included the kids, Mary, Shelly, Brad, and Suzie.

He saw the conference table had juice, water and cake on it, there was a sign hanging up that said 'We'll miss you', and the guests all had smiles on their faces.

Grissom cleared his throat from the emotion he had before looking at Sara. "You did this?"

She smiled while cupping his cheek, and since they weren't on lab time anymore, he didn't say anything or move away as she replied. "I know you probably wouldn't have wanted the attention, but I couldn't stop them. They care about you too much and wanted to show it."

Grissom nodded as he looked at everybody with a smile. "Thank you, everybody."

They all smiled back, then Luke, who was in Shelly's arms at the moment, spoke while pointing to the table. "Cake momma!"

They chuckled as Grissom said. "Well you heard him, cake everybody."

After another round of chuckles, Grissom sets his box down on the counter before walking toward the table with Sara following, and while the cake was cut, the pieces were handed out, which the kids only got a small piece since none of them had breakfast yet, they talked and laughed about things that had happened here.

Once they were all done with their pieces of cake and their drinks, they cleaned up the room, and as they were finishing up, Grissom speaks. "Well now that everybody is full on cake, breakfast anybody?" He smirks as he finished. "I hear Sara's buying."

Sara pursed her lips as she looked at Grissom while he still had the smirk on his face, then she smiled while looking at everybody. "Sure, I'll still buy." They all smiled with nods, indicating they were all in.

As Grissom walked over to the counter to pick up his box, Sara took Luke from Shelly before the group started walking out of the room, including Cassie since she was still technically with her dad today, leaving the rest of the Grissom family alone so Grissom could take a few minutes.

After looking around the room, he smiled while grabbing the box, then he looked at his wife and son. "You guys ready?"

Before Sara could answer, Luke nodded. "Yes, daddy."

They chuckled before they also walked out of the room, knowing this was the last time he'll be in this lab as a member of the night shift team.

* * *

After everybody had finished their small meals, the blond-haired, brown-eyed, slim build waitress walked back over to their area, which were two tables that were put together in the middle of the diner, before asking all of them, even though her attention was all on Greg. "Can I get you guys anything else?"

They all looked at Greg, which Mary wasn't feeling that great with the waitress giving her boyfriend flirty looks, so Greg shook his head with a small, polite smile. "No we are good, thank you."

She smiled in return as she nodded before walking away, then the men, excluding Grissom, was now giving Greg a hard time, saying that she wanted him and that he should ask for her number, and while Sara was grabbing the bill from the table, she looked over at Mary, who was paying attention more to the table than anything else, feeling sympathy towards her because she knew how hearing jokes about her boyfriend and other women could feel like when their relationship wasn't out in the open and you couldn't say anything about it because of that.

Then to stop the team, mostly the men, from continuing their joking around with him, Greg asked Sara if he could take the bill to the cash register, which she nodded her head with a smile as she handed it to him, and after he took it, he got up and walked toward the counter.

When he had returned with Sara's change a few minutes later, they all stood up, picking up their young kids in the process, and as they were walking out, Nick said. "So your conversation seemed pretty serious with her, did you get her number?"

Greg shook his head with a smile. "No, I told her that as flattered as I was for her attention, I am currently involved with someone."

The people who didn't know about that stopped abruptly with surprise as Warrick asked. "Why would you do a thing like that if it isn't true?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and asked. "And who says it isn't? Do you guys not see me ever being in a real relationship? I'm I incapable of doing that?"

After all this time, he sometimes felt like he was still being viewed by the team, mostly from Nick and Warrick, as the young, goofy lab rat, who could never be serious enough to have a long term relationship.

Sensing a mood change, Sara cleared her throat before volunteering Grissom and Cassie to come with her and the kids so they could let them talk, which before she walked away, she shared a look with him, telling him with her eyes that she knew.

As the kids, Sara, Grissom, and Cassie were away from them, Nick shook his head at Greg's question. "Of course not Greggo, you are very much capable of having a significant relationship, we just never heard you talk about somebody."

Warrick nodded while he patted his shoulder before bringing it back to his side. "Yeah, we didn't mean anything by it, so how long has this been going on?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "We just celebrated three months."

That surprised them even more, and Catherine couldn't help but asking. "Who is she? Do we know her?"

Greg's heart started to speed a little because they never talked about when they were coming out to everybody, but before he could say something, Mary smiled as she took his hand. "It's me."

Greg smiled as he squeezed her hand, solidifying it. "Yes, it is her." Then getting overexcited, he couldn't help but blurt out their other secret. "And we are having a baby."

They gasped as Greg looked over at Mary with wide-eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn..."

But Mary just chuckled as she cupped his cheek. "That's alright, breathe." He did what she said with a smile and nod, then she looked at the group, who was still looking at them very speechless.

A few seconds later, Greg speaks. "Guys you can start breathing now too."

As they were doing what he said, Sara, Grissom, Cassie and the other kids came back to the group before Sara asked, as if she didn't know what just happened. "What's up guys?"

Suzie took this question. "So it seems that Greg and Mary are an item, and have been for the last three months."

Then Brad finished. "And are having a baby together."

Sara smiled, but before she could say something, Luke speaks. " 'other baby momma?"

Their attention was now turned toward Sara as Catherine asked. "Another baby? Who else is having a baby?"

And before Sara or Grissom could speak, or stop him, Luke speaks again with a smile while clapping his hands. "Momma!"

They were waiting for confirmation, and they got it a second later after Sara and Grissom shared a look before she nodded at them. "Yes it is true."

Even though today wasn't the day they were going to tell them, it was going to be very soon, but they weren't going lie about it now that the cat was out of the bag.

After a few seconds of stunned silence from everything they leaned in a short amount of time, Catherine cleared her throat and spoke. "Ok, so let me get this straight. Greg you have been dating Mary for the past three months and you two are having a baby together?" Greg and Mary nodded before Catherine looked at Sara. "And you and Grissom are having another baby?" They also smiled with a nod, then after she nodded to that, she asked. "So does anybody else have anything else they would like to share?" When they all shook their heads no she took another breath and said with a smile. "I guess congratulations are in order, I wish you all the best."

After congratulations were said, they all broke away from one another to head to their own vehicles, and after Marcus was in his car seat, Greg walked Mary to the driver's seat to her minivan, then after opening the door, he speaks. "I really am sorry Mary, I didn't mean for all of that to come out, at least all at once. I just get tired of the guys ragging on me. When I'm around them I sometimes feel like I'm still viewed as that young, goofy..."

She cups his cheek with a smile before cutting him off. "It's really ok, Greg. It had to come out sometime anyways, I couldn't have hid my pregnancy forever. Besides, I was just going with you on when you wanted to announce our relationship."

He smiled as he placed his hand over hers that was still on his cheek. "Just know I never wanted to hide our relationship forever. I just wanted to have you and Marcus to myself for a bit. I've never been ashamed one second since we've gotten together, these last three months have been the best of my life."

Mary smiled with a nod. "Me too, and I understand." After he smiled bigger, he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back, then she asked. "You want to come over?"

He smirked back. "Try and stop me. I'll see you in a few minutes."

After one more nod and kiss, Mary gets into her vehicle as Greg rushed to his so he could meet his girlfriend/mother of his child at her apartment, which he smiled just thinking about calling her that, and now he doesn't have to hide that fact that he had a girlfriend he loved and was going to be a father.

* * *

Once Ariel was in her car seat, the Browns got into their vehicle, then after Warrick closed the door, he took a breath before looking over at his wife. "I didn't expect our morning to go like that."

Catherine nodded with a smile as she looked over at him. "Me neither, and you would think as experienced CSI's we would have seen the signs, right?"

He took her hand and replied with a smile. "Well considering we slipped by them, not to mention Sara and Grissom kept their secret for almost two years. The only thing I can say to defend that, is that we were too close to the situation, and vise versa."

Catherine chuckled with a nod. "Ok, I'll take that explanation."

He chuckled right back before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, then he pulls back and asked. "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't want to offend her, but he believed she would understand what he meant, so he cleared his throat before replying. "Our friends are pregnant again, while you are..."

He trails off, but she did in fact understand what he was trying to say. "And I'm pretty much past that stage in my life?"

As much as she didn't want to accept it, she knew it was a part of life, and so after Ariel was born, she already knew that was going to be it with the kids.

He nodded, and she saw a sympathy look in his eyes as she continued with a smile. "I'm really fine with it." Then she losses it a little as she finished. "The only thing that I wish is that we could have gotten together sooner, so you could..."

He cuts her off with a shake of his head. "I have a beautiful daughter and stepdaughter, and with you, that's all I need to be satisfied. Like I've told you in the past, I would have been just as satisfied if Lindsey would have been it for me. I love you Catherine, and I'm happy with our lives just as they are now, I wouldn't change a thing."

They both show love in their eyes as she whispered. "I love you too, Warrick, and really I wouldn't either."

He smiled bigger. "That's my girl." She chuckled again before he kissed her softly, then after straightening out in the driver's seat, he started driving his girls home.

* * *

When Brad, Suzie, and Cassie got into their vehicle, Cassie grabbed her Ipod from the seat next to her before putting her headphones over her ears while Brad was starting the vehicle, and as he was pulling out of the parking lot, he asked Suzie. "So, have you thought about joining the baby party?"

She looked over at him a little shocked. "You want another one?"

He pulled to the exit of parking lot before looking at her. "You thought I wouldn't?"

Suzie shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't sure, we never talked about more children."

He pulls out on the road before answering. "I guess it has come to that time, so what do you think?"

She thinks about it, then slips her hand in his free one before speaking again. "I love Cassie very much, in more ways than one, but the thought of another child does sound good."

He smiled as he stopped at one of the lights before looking at her. "It really does." Suzie smiled bigger while he squeezed her hand, then continued. "And things will be different this time." He looked to make sure Cassie was still occupied before looking at his fiancée again. "I'm not, nor would I ever deny that I haven't made mistakes when it came to Cassie, but I'm different now.  
I feel more ready and prepared. And if you feel that I would be a good father to your child or children, then I'll happily give you as many you want...When you are ready of course."

Suzie nodded with her eyes sparkling. "I do feel that you will be, and I'll happily have some with you, but after we are married, ok?"

"Alright, I can deal with that."

After one more smile, they continued to head back to the apartment in silence, not really expecting to have that conversation today, but happy they got it settled.

* * *

After the Grissoms were in their vehicle with Luke in his car seat, Grissom looked at Sara from the driver's seat and asked. "You knew about Mary and Greg, didn't you?"

She nodded before replying. "But only the last month, and the only reason I found out was because I became suspicious when Mary had gotten sick when we went to Suzie's graduation." Grissom nodded as she slipped her hand into his. "I promised her I wouldn't say anything, so I hope..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile and a squeeze of her hand. "It wasn't your secret to tell. I respect your friendships, and trust you enough that I don't have to know every little secret between you guys, it isn't my place."

Sara smiled as she leaned toward him to kiss his cheek, then she pulled back and whispered. "Thank you."

"But I didn't do anything."

She smiled again while shaking her head. "You do more than you think, especially just by being the understanding and loving man that you are."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling, then after a small peck on the lips, he pulls back and starts the vehicle. "Now let's go home and get some sleep."

Luke, who had heard/understood the last thing his father had said from the backseat, replied. "No nap."

They both sighed, it looked like sleep would not come to them very easily this morning.

* * *

When the Stokes made it home, Nick was taking care of the boys, while Shelly was taking a phone call from Sara, who had called her the moment her and Grissom got home.

Then as Nick was walking toward the master bedroom, she was finishing her conversation. "Really, Sara, I'm happy for you and Mary. Thanks for calling, yeah, I'll talk to you soon, bye."

After they ended their phone call, Shelly puts her phone on the nightstand with a sigh, and her husband spoke from the bedroom doorway. "Are you really ok?"

She looked over at her husband with a smile while he walked toward the bed, where she was sitting. "Of course, a baby is always something to be happy about."

He nodded as he sat down next to her before taking her hand. "I know that, but seeing two of your closest friends going through their pregnancies can't be easy."

Shelly took a breath before continuing. "To be honest it won't be, and it will probably take me a little time to feel completely comfortable around them. But to think ill of it happening to them, wouldn't make me feel any better either. So yeah, maybe I'll have to put on a brave face for a little bit, but that doesn't change the fact that I am truly happy for them, nothing will make me change my mind about that. Having a baby is a blessing and it should be viewed as that."

Nick saw the truth in her eyes, but he couldn't deny the underline sadness in there too, so without saying anything else, he just nodded and brought her closer to him so he could hold her in his arms and kiss the top of her head while he comforted her, wishing he could take away the rest of her pain.

* * *

AN: More to come if anybody wants it. Please review.


	11. Stepping into a bigger world

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy the two chapters I've posted.

* * *

Chapter 11: Stepping into a bigger world

3 months later

Since Sara stayed home from work last night she woke up when the alarm clock went off. Then she started to open her eyes and yawn as her husband leaned over to his nightstand to turn it off, and when he turned around he saw she was now awake.

They share a smile as he scooted closer to her before putting his hand on her stomach, which the pregnancy was now around the 5th month mark. "How is our little girl doing this morning?"

When they could find out what they were having, they decided they wanted to know early this time, and once the doctor told them they were having a girl, they all were very happy. But Cassie was the happiest because she really wanted to have a little sister this time.

Sara was about to talk, but stopped when she felt a kick, which made him look down at her stomach when he felt it against his palm before looking at her again. "First time kicking?" Sara nodded as her smile got bigger while both eyes were eyes sparkling at this new development.

When their little one calmed down, he took a breath before continuing. "Well this was already going to be a big day, but it looks like it just got bigger."

Sara sighed with a small groan before replying. "Please, don't remind me."

He gives her a little smile as he cupped her cheek after moving his hand from her stomach. "Aww honey, you knew this was going to happen."

"I know, but not this fast. She just turned 11 years old."

Last month was Cassie's 11th birthday, and today she was starting her first day of high school, something they weren't really sure on letting her do at first. But in the end, they decided they didn't want to hinder her learning, they wanted to encourage it and her to be the best she could be.

He smiled bigger with a smirk. "Then I guess that's your fault, she took your smart genes."

She couldn't help but smile at that, and not wanting to say this out-loud, but was thankful those were the genes she did inherit from her.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he spoke again as he leaned down toward her. "But those aren't the only ones, she also has your beauty." Before she could respond, he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling back.

When she opened her eyes to look up at him, she smiled again while cupping his cheek. "Well aren't you a sweet talker this morning."

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm before looking deep into her eyes. "Only stating the truth, honey."

She smiled shyly at his words, which Grissom couldn't help but lean down and kiss her again, this time they were interrupted when they heard Cassie out in the hall. "Mom, you up?"

They pulled back slowly before she cleared her throat and looked toward the door. "Yes, honey, come in."

As they were both sitting up so their backs were against the headboard, the bedroom door opened, and a still Pajama wearing Cassie walked into the room before walking toward her mother's side of the bed.

Sara gives her daughter a smile while taking her hand. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Cassie took a breath before looking at Grissom. "Dad, can I talk to mom alone?"

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Of course, I should start making breakfast anyways. What do you want?"

She paused before shaking her head. "I'm not hungry."

Sara shook her head this time. "Honey, you should eat something."

Cassie sighed. "Ok, I'll just have cereal then."

Both parents nodded, and after Sara asked politely for some pancakes, Grissom replied. "Alright, I'll leave you ladies to it."

After they nodded, Grissom removes the blankets from him and walked out of the room after grabbing his robe, placing it over his sweatpants and t-shirt.

When it was just them, Sara moved the blanket up for Cassie. "Ok honey, tell me what's wrong."

Once she was in bed with her mom, Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders as she responded. "I'm nervous."

Sara nodded in understand. "Is that why you aren't hungry?" Cassie nodded while her mother kissed her head. "A lot of kids are nervous about starting their first day of school, especially when they go to a new school."

Although she didn't point out that this was the first time Cassie was nervous about going to school. Even when she went to kindergarten, she was ready to go. It was her mother who wasn't ready, still wasn't, especially now.

"I'm sure they would be, but I've never been before."

Sara smiled, leave it to her daughter to point it out, then she kissed her head again. "No you haven't. But you are 11 years old going into a bigger world with high school students. I would be a little worried if you weren't."

Cassie started to have tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can do it."

Now seeing her daughter with tears in her eyes, Sara puts her own personal feelings aside about her going to high school while she pulled back so she could get a better view of her, then she cupped her cheek before wiping her tears away as she replied. "You, Cassie Grissom-Maclin, can do anything you put your mind to, and I bet you are going to have the best first day of school than anybody there."

She sniffled while asking. "You really think so?"

Sara smiled. "Would I say something like that if I didn't mean it?" She shook her head, her mother had never lied to her. "Then yes I do."

Cassie slowly smiled and asked. "And you are really ok that I'm in high school now?"

Sara ran her thumb up and down her cheek while clearing her throat before telling her the truth. "I'm very proud of everything you've done to get to where you are so soon in your young life. I'm just a little sad that my little girl is growing up a little faster than I would've liked, that's all."

Cassie saw the sadness in her mother's eyes while replying. "Don't you tell me that I'll always be your little girl?" Sara opened her mouth to reply, but then she closed it before she smiled while tickling her, making her little girl giggle as she tried to squirm away, but couldn't.

When Sara stopped and Cassie calmed down, Sara brings her as close to her as she could before kissing the top of her head again. "I do say that, and you always will be. I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you too."

A few minutes later, Cassie pulls back from her mother's arms, then she placed her hand on her mother's stomach. "Hi sissy, I have to get ready for school now, but I'll tell you all about my day later." Then after giving her mother a kiss, she gets out of the bed before running toward the bedroom door, but before she leaves the room, she turns around to look at her mother with a smile. "Thank you mommy...I mean mom, for calming me down." She was trying to break the habit of saying 'mommy' since she was a high schooler now.

Sara smiled with tears in her eyes. "Anytime, honey."

After one more smile from Cassie, she ran out of the room so she could get ready for school.

As Sara looked at the empty doorway she places her hand on her stomach when she felt her youngest started kicking again, then she looked down before speaking to her. "I'm going to hold onto you and your brother for as long as possible, you hear me."

Right as she said 'Brother', Sara heard Luke from the baby monitor. "Momma, dadda, me up."

Sara smiled while moving the blankets off of her. "Speaking of your brother." After a few taps on the palm of her hand while she got up from the bed, she continued. "I love you too, little one." Then she started walking out of the room so she could take could take care of her second little one.

* * *

Once the Grissom household was up, had breakfast, and changed into the day's clothes, they got into the vehicle before Grissom drove them to the high school, expecting to see at least Brad there.

But when they got there, they were a little surprised that their whole group was there, even the CSI members who had worked last night and haven't had any sleep yet.

Cassie looked at everybody through her window from her spot in the backseat. "Wow, are they all here for me?"

Sara and Grissom smiled, and as they opened the door, Grissom asked. "Why don't you ask them?"

Cassie nodded as she opened her door, and while Sara and Grissom were getting out, she asked them why they were all here, which Brad spoke as he brought his daughter in his arms. "We are all here to give you support. High School is a big step." Then he smiled while cupping her cheek. "Even more when they are 11 years old."

He shared Sara's feelings about their daughter growing up too fast, and was unsure about her going to high school so young, but he was extremely proud of her accomplishment and happy to have her as his daughter.

He mentally shook his thoughts away as he continued. "You have a good day, sweetie, and I'll see you in a few days."

Cassie nodded with a smile, and after giving him another hug, she hugged everybody else, leaving her mother for last.

Then once they pulled back, Sara cupped her cheek while asking. "You need me to come with you?"

Cassie took a breath before shaking her head. "Thank you, but no. I've got this, mom."

They all smiled, including Sara while she nodded. "Alright, I'll be here after school to pick you up."

After one more nod, and with her class schedule in her hand and her backpack on her back,  
she started walking toward the school building with her family's love and support behind her.  
She knew she was stepping into a bigger world than she was use to, but she was determined to do this, especially after her conversation with her mom. She wanted to make her proud of her, wanted to make them all proud of her.

As the family watched her walk further away from them, and with Luke in his arms, Grissom placed his free arm around his wife's shoulders.

Once they saw the teacher that was going to show Cassie around talk to her and walked away with her, the group looked away from the school building before looking at each other with smiles, then Shelly suggested taking the kids to the park before it got too hot while the CSI team members go home and get some sleep, and since Ariel had both parents as CSI's, Mary offered to take her, which they appreciated it.

When they were all in agreement, Grissom asked Catherine and Warrick if they could drop him off at the university so he could get things ready for the new school year that would be starting in the next few days, and they said they would, so he gave his wife the keys to the vehicle, grabbed his briefcase before saying goodbye to his family and getting in the Brown's vehicle.

After they transferred Ariel's car seat into Mary's vehicle, and Dallas and Anthony's car seats into Sara's vehicle, they did a round of goodbye's and buckled the kids in before everybody went their separate ways.

* * *

When the women, with the exception of Suzie since she had to work, made it to the park, they released the kids on the little kid playground while they sat down close by so they could keep an eye on them and give them a little freedom.

After watching the kids for a few minutes in silence, Shelly looked at Sara before asking. "So how are you really doing with your daughter going to High school?"

Sara took a breath before replying. "Freaking out." They chuckled before she continued. "I mean academically I don't doubt she'll do fine. But the students, even the ones that are close to her in age, are still two years older. And I know that Lindsey said she'll look after her when she starts tomorrow, but she can't look after her all the time, and you know how teenagers can be. That's what I'm worried about."

They nodded in understanding, then Shelly smiled before speaking. "Well I think if they mess with her that Sidle temper will come out, and they'll think twice about it before doing it again."

Mary and Shelly chuckled, and Sara couldn't help but smile while nodding her head. "I guess you got a point there, but I still have a right to be worried a little."

Mary shakes her head with a smile. "And no one would blame you."

As Sara nodded, Mary took a breath as she placed her hands on her stomach, which Sara caught that, so she looked at her with concern, but Mary shook it off with a smile. "It's ok, she's just moving around."

Sara and Shelly looked at her with eyes wide before Sara asked. "She? Do you know?"

Mary chuckled while shaking her head. "No, we want to be surprised. But that's what we are both hoping for, especially Greg. He's just gushing at the idea of a little girl, but really that could also be because he's going to be father."

They nodded with a smile, Greg still had a sparkling look on his face since news about him being a father was out in the open.

A second later, Sara looked over toward the kids and saw her son leaving the sandbox and walking toward the grass, so she shouted to get his attention. "Lucas Grissom, where are you going?"

He stopped just before he stepped on the grass and pointed down with his blue eyes sparkling, just like his father. "A bug momma."

The women chuckled, and as Sara gets up from the bench, Shelly speaks with a smile. "I guess we know who he's going to take after."

Then Mary speaks. "And I bet enrolling him into school won't be that far behind." Sara stopped abruptly and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, which Mary smiled shyly. "Too early?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "I like to keep this one at home for as long as possible, thank you very much." They chuckled again as Sara turned back around to go to her son with the smile still on her face.

* * *

AN: Please review.


	12. A good day?

AN: Find out how Cassie's day went.

* * *

Chapter 12: A good day?

After another hour at the park, they decided to leave, so once Sara and Shelly's party said goodbye to Mary, Marcus, and Ariel, they got into Sara's vehicle before Sara drove them to their neighborhood, where the Stokes family and Grissom family only lived 3 houses down from one another, and has been that way for a couple of years now.

Then as she stopped the vehicle in the Stoke's driveway, Shelly asked. "So you uh, you want to come in?"

Sara had to admit she was a little surprised by the invitation because since she's been pregnant she knew it has been hard for Shelly to be around her, or even Mary for that matter, for one on one time, which she understood, so she never pushed her.

But before she responded either way, she looked back at her son first "Honey, you want to stay for a bit?"

He looked at her mother with a nod and smile. "Please?"

The women chuckled as Sara looked at Shelly. "Sure, we can stay for a bit. Are you sure we won't wake up Nick?"

Shelly chuckled this time as she opened the vehicle door. "When he's deep in sleep it seems the only thing that does wake him is his phone. He can sleep through music blaring and two screaming kids, but once that phone rings, he's up."

Sara chuckled while nodding in complete understanding, because as a fellow CSI she could get pretty sensitive to the sound of her phone going off at anytime too.

Once they got the boys and their car seats in the house, they set them down in the living room so they could play with their toys as the women sat down on the couch, while Nick was upstairs sleeping away, which he did through their visit.

* * *

A few hours later, Sara could see her son rubbing his eyes, so she looked over at Shelly and said. "I better put him down for a nap, but it was nice spending time with you."

Shelly nodded with a smile. "Like old times, right?"

Sara nodded with a smile of her own. "Yes, just like old times."

After another nod, Shelly tells her boys to come and say bye to Aunt Sara, so after they got up from the living room floor, they ran up to her, which Dallas got to her first, and while he was in Sara's arms, he felt a kick from the little girl in Sara's stomach, so his eyes shot up wide and asked. "What was that, Aunt Sara?"

Sara smiled as she grabbed the little boy's hand and placed it on her stomach. "She's kicking. She's saying bye to you guys."

He giggled as his brother, Anthony, wanted to feel too, then as Luke was running up to them, he said. "Me feel too momma."

While the other two boys removed their hands, Luke puts his hand on mother's stomach, also giggling as he felt the kick while both women were showing smiles, even though Shelly's wasn't as wide.

Then it dimmed even further when Dallas walked up to his mother and held out his hand to her stomach while asking. "You too, momma?"

Sadness rushed through Shelly, which Sara felt it for her friend, then she shook it off while clearing her throat. "No sweetie, there is no baby in there."

Dallas looked a little sad as he replied. "Oh, maybe someday, right?"

Putting on a brave face for her son, she nodded and said. "Yeah, maybe someday."

Dallas smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I love you mommy." Before she responded, Anthony wanted in the hug too. "Me love you too."

Shelly wrapped her arms around her boys as she replied. "I love you too, guys, so much."

When they pulled back a few seconds later, they ran back to their toys while Sara stood up with Luke in her arms, then after Shelly stood up, she walked them to the front door.

Once they were there, Sara looked at Shelly and said. "I've really missed this, so I am glad we got to have this time."

Shelly nodded with a real smile. "Me too, truly."

Sara brings Shelly in a hug with her free arm. "I'll see you soon."

Shelly nodded as they pulled back, and after she said bye to Luke, Sara walked out of the house, and only when Sara was gone did she close the door before placing her head on it with her eyes closing, trying to shake of this sad feeling.

A few minutes later Shelly was lifting her head from the door before she felt her husband's arms around her waist from behind.

She sighed in content as he kissed her head. "You ok?"

She nodded as turned to look into his caring eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sara was just here."

"I know, I heard her before she walked out of the house."

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry if we woke you."

He smiled with shake of his head. "You didn't, I just felt like you needed me."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Very sweet, but I'll always need you."

"Then I'm always there."

After looking at one another with love in their eyes, they peck each other softly before she pulled back, and speaking toward her younger boys. "Boys, look who is up?"

They turned from the toys and saw it was their father, so their eyes get wide with smiles on their faces as they got up from the floor again and ran to him, shouting. "Daddy! Daddy!" Nick released his wife so he could pick up his boys with both arms.

Then as they walking to the middle of the room, they started to horse play, and Shelly couldn't help but smile while hearing her family laughing and seeing their smiles, also feeling a small part of her pain slowly washing away.

* * *

Hours later

25 minutes before 3 o'clock, Sara took Luke to the university to pick up Grissom, then she drove them to the high school before parking in the parking lot once she got there.

When there was a few minutes left of school, Sara started tapping her finger against the steering wheel, indicating she was nervous, so Grissom took her other hand and squeezed it a little to calm her down a little.

She looked over at her husband with a shy smile. "Sorry."

He shook his head and replied. "Nothing to be sorry about, I know you're nervous, and believe it or not, I am too."

Sara took a breath and nodded. "I do believe that."

He may not show it on the outside on how he feels very much, but with her being with him for so long she likes to think she knows what he's feeling at certain times.

Before any other words were said, something caught Grissoms's eyes, so he turns his head so he was looking through the windshield before speaking. "Does that look like a smile on her face?"

Sara looked to where her husband was looking, and saw that her daughter was running toward the vehicle with what appeared to be a smile on her face, and that calmed her down a little, least she wasn't running toward them with tears in her eyes.

A few seconds later the backdoor opened and Cassie took her spot behind her mother's seat, and before they could ask how it was, she launched right in, explaining her day and leaving no detail out, which made them smile because they knew where she got the attention to detail from.

* * *

Only after Sara pulled into the driveway to the house did Cassie stop, which to them it seemed like it was the first time Cassie had taken a break to breathe too.

After they got out of the vehicle with Grissom carrying Luke, they walked to the front door, and as Sara was unlocking it, Grissom asked. "So just to be clear here, you had a good day?"

Sara smiled while Cassie chuckled with a nod. "Didn't you hear me, dad?"

Grissom nodded while cupping her cheek with his free hand. "Every word sweetheart, and I'm  
happy for you."

Cassie smiled before looking at her mother. "Can I call daddy to tell him?"

Sara nodded as she opened the front door. "Yeah, go ahead."

She ran into the house to use the phone as the other members of the family stepped into the house, then after the door was shut, Grissom placed his son down so he could roam around before he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "See nothing to worry about."

She took a breath before replying. "It was only the first day, and not all the older students started today."

"True, but there is something that won't change, whether it is one student or a class full of them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

He smirked. "That Sidle temper running through her veins."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "You are not the first person to say that today, is it really that bad?"

He smirked again while wrapping his arms around her waist. "I sometimes feel like I have to take cover."

She pursed her lips with a mock glare as he continued to look at her with eyes sparkling.

After a few seconds, she does as short sigh while wrapping her arms around his neck, she could never to stay mad at him for very long. "But you still love us, anyways."

His joking look went away so his serious face can show up while replying. "For the rest of my life." After they share a quick kiss, he pulls back and gets them back to the subject they were just on. "I really do think she's going to be fine. I wouldn't bet against her on anything. She's her mother's daughter after all."

Sure times have changed since either one had been in high school, but he believes that if she really does end up having problems she would talk to them about it, and they would do what they needed to do to help her out and keep her safe if they had to.

Sara nodded in agreement to her husband. "Ok, I hear you. But I still have a right to be a little worried."

He smiled with a nod. "Of course, you are her mother, and you do have that right, something I wouldn't deny even if I could."

Then his lips touched hers again for a soft, tender kiss, both glad Cassie enjoyed her first day of high school.

* * *

AN: Enjoy the two chapters? Find out what happens next. Please review.


	13. Interrupted outing

AN: Warning: A questionable word, intense situation. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: Interrupted outing

2 months later

Sara raised up her glass of orange juice as she spoke to the group. "To Suzie, wishing her good luck on her first big case."

Since Suzie had moved here and started working at a law firm, she's worked small cases, mostly to get her feet wet, and after she closed more that were in her favor than not, her bosses gave her, her first big one and it was going to trial today.

As Suzie smiled, the rest of the group raised their glasses up too. "Here, Here." Before they all took a sip.

After they swallowed their drink, they continued on their breakfast, where they were having it at Bruce's apartment that he not only shared with his daughter, but Suzie now lived there too.

* * *

When they were done with breakfast, Suzie kissed Brad and told everybody goodbye before walking out of the door to start her day. The Brown family left next before Mary, Greg and Marcus did too, leaving behind the Stokes, the Grissoms and Cassie.

As the door clicked shut after the latest family left, Cassie looked at Grissom and asked. "Can you take me to school this morning?" He smiled with a nod before she ran to her room to grab her books and backpack.

After two months of going to High school, Cassie still loved the experience. The first couple of weeks were a little different than she first thought it would be once all the older students started, but the worst thing that's happened to her were the looks. Some gave her weird ones, and other's were a look of awe that someone her age was already in high school and that she was in their school, so she hasn't had any major problems with the other students, which was a good thing because her school work was hard enough to add the drama that goes along with going to school.

When she came back into the main room, she gave her dad a hug and kiss before giving everybody else one, then after Sara and Grissom shared a kiss, Cassie and Grissom left the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

Brad then asked. "So what's going on today?"

Sara smiled as she finished her juice. "Shelly and I are going to a spa."

Even though she was seven months pregnant, she'll take this outing with her because Shelly was finally feeling more comfortable around her, so there was nothing that would have made her miss this time with her since it was a first in a long time when it was just the two of them without spouses, other friends, or kids.

Brad nodded before looking at Nick. "That means you'll be on daddy duty, huh?" Nick chuckled while nodding his head, making Brad speak again. "Then why don't I watch them for a few hours?"

Nick didn't know what to say while he looked over at Sara and Shelly, which they looked a little shocked too, then Nick cleared his throat and replied. "You don't have to do that, I'm ok."

Brad shook his head. "I really don't mind, you worked all night, right?" After another nod from Nick, Brad continued. "Then why not get some sleep."

Nick had to admit the offer was tempting, but before he answered, he looked at the women again as Sara smiled. "I'm ok with Luke being here. He's watched him a few times when I really needed him to."

When everybody else had been busy, Brad has been her and Grissom's emergency babysitter, and they had appreciated it.

Nick nodded while looking his wife now since it was her decision, then she moved her eyes to Brad after a moments pause. "You sure?"

Brad smiled with a nod. "Of course. I'm just trying to help you out." Then he smirked. "And if you forgot, I am a father you know, I know what I'm doing."

Shelly nodded with a smile. "Alright, I trust you."

After seeing how committed Brad had been to Cassie since he's been back in her life, she was actually starting to trust him more, and if he was willing to lend a hand so her husband can get a little sleep while she hung out with her best friend, she'll take it.

As Brad nodded, Nick and Shelly walked to their kids, who were sitting on the floor with Luke playing with some of the toys they had brought while Sara walked over to Brad to give him a goodbye hug. "Thank you, Brad."

As they pulled back, he waved it off. "No problem."

Sara nodded before she headed for her son to say goodbye while Nick and Shelly walked up to him, then Nick held out his hand toward him. "Thank you Brad, I'll come by and get them later."

He shook his hand with a smile. "Alright, and you're welcome."

When they released hands, Brad looked at Shelly, which she cleared her throat before thanking him too.

As he nodded, Sara walked over to them, and after saying goodbye one more time, Nick, Shelly and Sara left the apartment, leaving Brad with the three boys.

After they got to Sara's vehicle, and Nick had walked Shelly to the passenger side, he cupped her cheek before speaking. "Have fun, and be careful."

Shelly nodded with a smile. "Always. I love you and I'll see you later."

He smiled in return. "I love you too."

They kissed softly on the lips before Shelly got into the vehicle, then after Nick shuts her door, he walks to his vehicle, which was next to Sara's, and got in, shutting his door before waiting for them to pull out first.

When the women were buckled in, Sara looked over at Shelly. "You ready?"

As Shelly nodded, she replied. "But can we stop at the bank first?"

"Sure, no problem."

She backed out of the parking spot a few seconds later, then drove to the exit of the parking lot before pulling out on the street.

* * *

After Sara made it to the bank's parking lot, she pulled in before parking the vehicle in a spot close to the ATM.

Shelly gets out after she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked toward the ATM, but when she got there she saw that it was out of order, so she grabbed her phone from her pocket to text Sara that she had to go inside.

When Sara got the text, she replied back before setting her phone back in the cup holder where she had it before the Shelly's text. Then after a few minutes of sitting there she sighed when she felt she had to use the restroom, so she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the vehicle before walking toward the building.

Once she was done in the restroom, she walked out, and as she was walking toward the exit, she looked to the left where the line of people stood, and with the addition to Shelly, who was next in line, a young mother with a son about 3 or 4, a man in his mid to late 20's, a young married couple in their early 20's holding hands with smiles on their faces, and an older couple also holding hands were there.

Sara turned to her attention back to the door, but didn't much further because two men wearing all black with black masks came in shouting with guns out. "Everybody freeze. Don't move and no one will get hurt."

Sara stopped dead in her tracks while she watched the action unfold in front of her.

A security guard pulled his gun out and shot at one of the bank robbers, hitting him in the thigh and making him scream in pain as he landed on the bank floor before dropping his gun and placing his hands on the wound.

The leader cursed and shot the guard down before the guard could get a shot at him, killing him instantly, and making the people, who were not Sara or Shelly, in the bank gasp and scream.

The leader walked to his buddy and kneeled down. "Man, can you stand?" He tried standing, but he fell back to the in pain and groaning while shaking his head.

"Damn, change of plans." Then he stood up and shot at all the security cameras he could see before looking at everybody. "All phones right here." When they wouldn't move, he shouted. "Now! Or I won't hesitate to shoot one of you."

When all the phones were slid to him, he looked over towards Sara, noticing there was no action from her, so he asked. "Where's yours?"

Sara cleared her throat and spoke with no fear in her voice. "I left it in my vehicle."

He walked up to her and looked her up and down before his eyes fixated on at her pregnant stomach. "It better be." Sara then placed her arms around her unborn child, protecting her little one, which she did feel a little kick from her.

He chuckled as he looked at Sara in the eyes again, then he walked back to the phones, where he stepped and shot all of them until they couldn't work anymore before he told them all to move to the center of the bank, including the male assistant manager and the two female bank tellers that were behind the counter.

As the leader heard his friend still groaning in pain, he asked. "Anybody a doctor in here?" When no one would answer, he pointed his gun in Sara's direction. "I'll repeat one more time, anyone a doctor?"

Shelly cleared her throat, who had been surprised that Sara was in here, but with her being pregnant she understood the urge to go when you had to, then said. "I am."

He walked over toward the people so he was now front of Shelly, showing he was few inches taller than her. "Help him."

"I can't just wish the bullet out, I need supplies."

"Well you can stop the bleeding until we get them."

As Shelly reluctantly walked to the leader's buddy, she said. "I need something to tie around his leg."

Sara saw the leader go to the young man who was holding his young wife's hand earlier, and asked for his buttoned down shirt, so after he gave it to the leader, showing he had a white under shirt, he tossed it to Shelly so she could tie it around the injured man's leg before sharing a quick look with Sara, and as their eyes met, they couldn't help but wonder if they'll get out of this alive.

They did know one thing was for sure though, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

When Nick had made it home, he was ready to crawl under the covers in bed and crash. But as far as he had gotten was under the covers, because even as tired as he was, he just couldn't fall asleep, and he didn't understand why. Something felt off, he just couldn't place what it was.

After tossing and turning for the umpteenth time, he sighed in defeat as he removed the blankets off of him, then he got out of bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and grabbed a shirt from the dresser before putting it on, so he was now in his boxers with an old Texas A&M shirt. Then he walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs before heading toward the kitchen, where he turned on the small TV that was in there and started some coffee.

He had just turned around with the coffee mug full when he heard there was breaking news about a hostage situation in the bank that his family and friends go to, and the feeling that he had while trying to fall asleep became a little sharper.

He sets his mug down on the kitchen counter, next to his phone, before grabbing the remote and turning the volume up, then as he was setting the remote down, the house phone starts to ring, but he was more interested in the TV to pay attention to it, besides, he reasoned to himself, if it was important his cellphone would be ringing.

The feeling that he had grew even more when the person who was calling left a message on the machine, reminding Mrs. Stokes about a spa appointment that was today, which she was late for.

He looked at the machine as the spa receptionist ended the message before looking at the TV, then he took a breath and thought. 'There could be a million reasons why they hadn't made it there yet.'

After another breath and nod, he turned to grab his cell phone before hitting speed dial number one so he could hear his wife's voice while telling himself not to get worked up over what could be nothing. But as her phone went right to voicemail, he remembered that she had said something last night about needing to go to the bank today before they were going to the spa.

He then gasped and cursed before running out of the kitchen and toward the stairs, taking them two at time once he got there so he could get ready faster.

* * *

Grissom was in the middle of a lesson when he felt an unexplained feeling shoot through him, which made him stop and place a hand on the podium to keep himself steady while taking a calming breath.

The action had also made a concerned student ask. "You ok Mr. Grissom?"

He took a second before looking at his class, then after he nodded his head, he asked. "Yes Mr. Wilson, sorry about that. So where was I?"

Right as a student was about to answer him, his phone rings, which phones were to be turned off during class, so they were picking on him about that as he looked at them sheepishly. "Sorry guys, I must have forgotten to turn it off before class." He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Nick, but instead of answering it, he hits the ignore button before putting it back into his pocket and clearing his throat.

He couldn't get a word out because his phone vibrated a second later, indicating that it was now a text message, so thinking it was really serious or else Nick wouldn't be this persistent, he told the students to start their reading that was already assigned to them before he started reading the text message. 'Urgent, hostage situation at bank. Sara and Shelly might be in there.'

He gasped, making the class look up from their books as he turned around so his back was toward them before hitting speed dial number 1 and putting the phone up to his ear. As it was ringing, he kept thinking. 'Come on Sara, answer the phone, please don't be in there.'

When it went to voicemail, he mentally cursed as he turned toward the students, which they immediately looked down at their books, acting like they hadn't been watching him, before he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but due to an unexpected emergency, class is dismissed, enjoy your weekend."

As he was rushing to his briefcase at his desk, one of the female students spoke. "Hope everything turns out ok Mr. Grissom."

He stopped before getting to the door, then he looked at the concerned looking students and nodded his head toward the blonde that spoke. "Me too, Ms. Jones. Me too." Before rushing out of the room, leaving the door wide-open.

And even though he tried to remain calm on the outside, his insides were roaring with fear for his wife, unborn baby girl, and Nick's wife/Sara's best friend.

* * *

AN: Will everything turn out ok for the people in the bank? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	14. Leaving no one behind

AN: Warning: Gun shot violence, and intense situation. Hope this was fast enough for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Leaving no one behind

Nick slammed on his breaks the minute he was as close to the bank as he could get, but with both ends of the street blocked and a lot of people had gathered to see what was going on, it wasn't as close as he would have liked to be. Then he got out of his vehicle before slamming the door and running through the group of people till he made it the front where it was tapped off about a couple yards away from the bank.

When one of the cops saw someone running up toward the tape, he stopped on front of him before he could slip under it, and was shocked it was Nick, but before he could say something, Nick speaks while trying to catch his breath. "Sara and my wife could be in there."

The cop looked at him with sympathy before replying. "The captain will reach them once they set up. The important thing is to remain calm in situations like this."

Before Nick could blow up at him, they both heard Grissom's voice, only it wasn't his usual calm and easy going tone, it was very sharp. "Easy for you to say when you don't have a wife and unborn child in there, isn't it?"

The cop swallowed, hearing about the older man's reputation when he gets mad, which was something he didn't want to be on the receiving end of, before he cleared his throat. "Dr. Grissom, Mr. Stokes I'm sure they'll do everything they can to get them out."

Both men were itching to slip under the tape so they could head towards the bank, but they didn't want to cause more problems or get someone hurt or worse, so they just stood there looking toward the building with worried looks on their faces and hope in their hearts that the women they loved will get out of this alive.

* * *

Once one of the bank phones started ringing, the leader answered it sharply, who has now ditched the masks, showing him with short brown hair while his buddy had medium length blond hair, and while he was talking and making demands, Sara looked toward one of her fellow hostages, which they were all sitting down now, and the early to mid 20's man was looking at the gun that had once belonged to the guard before he was killed, not far from where he was sitting that.

When he looked up and saw the leader still on the phone with his back toward him and his partner still groaning in pain while his eyes were closed, Sara caught the man's attention and shook her head no, but he wanted out of this bank and wanted to be the hero to get everybody else out, so he moved to reach for it. But a second later a gun goes off and he felt a sharp pain in his arm, making him fall back holding it while the leader was still talking on the phone. "And if I don't get what I want, I won't shoot to injure this time, they'll be dead and thrown out of the bank for you to collect."

He slammed the phone down as he turned toward the man who he had just shot. "Do you think I'm that stupid." He points toward the mirrors that were hanging in an angle that he could see behind him, while shaking his head.

And of course Sara couldn't help but open her mouth, which she did a second later. "Well considering you probably got this bright idea watching some action movie or a video game, and thought you could be like them. I would say that was pretty stupid on your part."

His dark eyes glared at her as he walked up to her, pointing a gun to her with his finger on the trigger ready to push back. "Well look at you, someone's got a smart mouth on her."

Sara took a breath before replying. "That has been mentioned a few times in my life."

"And I bet it has landed you in some hot water at those times."

Despite having a gun pointed at her, her heart racing while her daughter was moving around inside, she calmly replied with a smirk. "You have no idea."

As he raised his hand to backhand her, the phone rings again, so he took an angry breath as he placed his hand back to his side in a fist, and after one more hard look at her, he moved the gun away before walking back towards the phone.

Sara let out the breath she had been holding while looking over at Shelly, who was shaking her head in a disapproving manner, which she understood. Like she said to him, her mouth can get her into some trouble at times..

Her thoughts get interrupted when he yells as he picks up the phone again. "Doctor, stop his screaming!"

While Shelly gets up from her spot next to the other robber and ran to the man who he had just shot to see what she could do, the leader was speaking to the person on the other end. "Alright, I got what I wanted and now I'll give you what you want, one hostage."

He slams the phone back down and turned around to look at all them before his eyes landed on Sara. "Smart mouth, get up." She did what he said, then he spoke. "Bring in the water and the supplies then leave."

A part of her desperately wanted to take that offer and not look back, but Shelly was still in here and she wasn't going to leave her best friend behind, let alone the rest of the people, so she shook her head. "Let the mother and son go."

"Only one."

Before Sara could speak, Shelly did. "This man needs the hospital now."

Sara speaks replied a second later. "Then the man and the boy. Come on, he's seen enough today."

He paused as he looked at the scared boy, who held his mother's arm tightly with fear in his eyes, and a sympathy feeling shoot through him, but he shook it off a second later and spoke sharply to Sara. "Fine, but only them."

Sara walked over to the little boy, who was shaking his head with tears in his eyes as she got closer to him. "No, I want my mommy."

Before his mother could speak, Sara looks at the blond-haired, blue-eyed little boy, who remained her of her own son, even though she tried not to think about that right now, and gave him a small smile before speaking. "I'll take very good care of your mommy, honey, I promise."

As he continued to sniffle while the mother tried to talk to her boy, the leader was getting mad. "Hurry up and make your choice! Or no one will leave."

After Sara doubly promised the little boy that she would protect his mother, he nodded with a sniffle as he held out his hand to her. "Ok."

While they were standing up, Shelly had lifted the injured man up, then the leader pointed the gun at Shelly. "You stay right there."

To him she was the most valuable person in this bank and he wanted her near him, so the other young man who was married, stood up and helped the injured man to the door while Sara walked the little boy there.

Once the door was opened, Grissom, from his spot behind the tape, saw her and sucked in a breath, hoping it was her that the robber was letting go. But the moment the water bottles and the medical supplies were in the bank, she had walked back in, letting the door shut behind her and out of his sight once again.

Nick looked over at him when she was out of sight and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "Least we know it wasn't them that got shot, and honestly with all those people, I feel better with her still being in there. She's probably the most qualified person in there on protecting them, even when she is 7 months pregnant." Then he smirked, knowing she'll be the like a tiger, protecting her young. "Maybe even more so because of that."

Sure wanting her in there might have been a little selfish on his part because his wife was still in there, not that Shelly needed full protection since she's been taking self-defense classes and can hold her own, but he honestly believed what he said. Those people in there were better off more with her in there than not.

Grissom nodded, he did agree with Nick, but the small selfish part of him wished it was her that was coming out, so she could be with him safe and sound. But he also knew that if she had a choice, she wouldn't leave all those people, especially her best friend, behind. And that's one of the reasons why he loved her so much, she had such a big heart and wanted everybody around her to be safe.

He took a breath before speaking. "Let's go talk to the boy and young man, and see how our wives are really doing."

After Nick nodded, they headed toward the area they had set up a makeshift command post, where the boy and young man was now at talking to the ones in charge.

* * *

As Sara was turning back into the bank, she heard the leader talking to Shelly. "Now you got the supplies, get that bullet out."

"There is only so much I can do, this isn't an operating room. If something more serious happens I don't have the means to fix it."

He looked at her with determination. "Easy solution then, don't let it happen." Then he looked at Sara and her stomach with a smirk before he looked at Shelly again. "Because now you are holding people's lives in your hands. So get to it."

The two women looked at each other before she walked over to the wounded robber, but before she got to work, she turned back towards the leader. "If you let the rest of them go."

As she pointed to the people that remained in the bank, he chuckled as he pointed the gun at her. "Or you can just do it."

She thought about what Nick said about not showing fear to anybody as she replied. "And if you shoot me, your friends' chances of getting out of this alive goes down. I'm the only one in here who is qualified enough, and who knows how much longer you have to wait for another doctor to come in here. He could be dead by then, is that what you really want?"

He was actually shocked that this was the second woman he encountered today that had a mouth on her. It seems he had picked the wrong day to do this. "So, there are two smart mouths in here." Then he points between her and Sara. "You guys know each other?" Before he finishes sarcastically. "Because I'm sure you would make good friends."

Despite the situation, they couldn't help but mentally laugh at his last comment, but they didn't confirm that they were because they decided to play this like they are strangers, so they both shook their heads no.

Then he walked up to Shelly, and if he expected her to back down, she didn't, she stood strong in her spot as he looked at her before he replied a second later. "The old couple."

"Fine." She'll take it just as long as more people were going to be ok.

He looked at the other hostages and pointed to the older couple. "This is your lucky day, out."

They slowly got up from their spot on the floor before heading towards the door hand in hand, and walking out as soon as they were at the door.

The leader looked at Shelly again while stepping back. "There, now get to work."

Shelly cleared her throat. "I need an assistant." Before he could speak, she pointed to Sara. "Can I use your help?" Sara nodded and walked up to her, then to keep up appearances, Shelly held out her hand. "Shelly Stokes."

Sara shook her hand with a small smile. "Sara Grissom, nice to meet you."

After they released hands, they put on the gloves that were provided for them before starting, but a second later the leader speaks, who had been watching her mess with a needle. "Wait! What are you doing?"

She looked at him with a sigh. "If you don't want your friend to feel more pain than he already has, then I need to sedate him."

He looked at his friend, and asked. "That ok, man?" His friend nodded with a tight look, he just wanted this excruciating pain to stop, so the leader looked at Shelly again. "Fine, now get to it, quit wasting time."

She was going to make another response, but this time decided to stop herself and nod before getting to work once the robber was sedated, telling Sara what she needed help with when the time came.

* * *

Some time later

After Shelly had successfully gotten the bullet out, which everybody was thankful she didn't nick anything to make her job more complicated, she stitched up the wound on his thigh and wrapped it, then as she was finishing, the leader gets up from the place he was sitting so he could watch to make sure there was no funny business, and said. "Well this is cause for a pizza."

He knew he still had a little time before his friend would be waking up, and since he's still calling the shots, he might as well order something to eat.

But he had made the mistake of turning his back on them because with his friend still out, Shelly stuck the scalpel in the sleeve of her blue shirt in that moment before her and Sara shared a look, already forming a silent plan between them, then she cleared her throat and said. "I have to use the restroom."

"Yeah, me too."

He stopped and turned to them. "One at a time."

Sara nodded as she stayed close to the leader's friend while Shelly walked toward the restroom.

When she had walked out a few minutes later, which Sara saw her first, the leader had his back toward her as he hung up the phone, but before he turned around so he would see Shelly, Sara started to engage him in a conversation to distract him.

Even though the conversation wasn't going smoothly, things were going as planned and it gave Shelly enough time to grab him from behind, which surprised him, but before he could react to it, she had placed the scalpel against his neck while whispering in his ear. "Make a one wrong move and I promise you it will be your last."

* * *

AN: Did she really save them? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	15. Getting out alive?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Getting out alive?

"Ok, now check your gun, make sure it's safe and toss it Sara." Then she tightened her grip on him, not that she really needed it since her grip hadn't slacked since she caught him by surprise, but she didn't want to risk anything. "And remember, one wrong move."

Sara walked up to them as he was doing what Shelly said, then as he tossed it to her and she caught it, he smirked. "Like this soccer mom knows what she's doing."

It was her turn to smirk as she slipped the clip out to check it before slipping it back in, then she released the safety before pointing it at him with her finger landing on the trigger. "You really have no idea what I'm capable of doing, but if you really want me to test your theory on you, just give me an excuse. In fact, I dare you to. It may have been a few months since I shot a gun, but I bet you I won't miss."

Since Grissom didn't want her working out in the field, they did a compromise that she would work only desk duty for a few hours until after the baby was born, so it has been a few months since she used her gun.

After she saw him visibly swallow as he stood still, she looked at the other people in the bank and told them to get out and get help, which no one wasted time in doing that, so within minutes after they left, cops and the swat team came storming in, and as they were apprehending the robbers, the leader of the swat team smiled at the women. "You two have some worried husbands out there, so I suggest you go see them now, we'll get your statements later."

They smiled with a nod as they handed over the weapons that were in their possession, then as they turned to walk toward the bank door, Shelly sighed as she looked over at her best friend. "I know it has been awhile since we did an activity together, but did this have to be the first one we start again with?"

Sara chuckled. "Oh this was nothing, you can always trade in your scalpel for a gun, and see what it is really like."

Shelly chuckled this time as they walked out of the bank. "No way. I get enough adrenaline rush with what I do on a daily basis."

Sara smiled at that but before anymore words were said between them, they were both hugged by their husbands and were asked if they were alright.

After being asked that question multiple times, and when their husbands finally pulled back enough, the women smiled and Sara cupped Grissom's cheek. "We are fine, and really it is all thanks to Shelly." When the men looked at her with raised eyebrows, Shelly shook it off, but Sara wouldn't stop. "She was amazing, showing no fear and held her own really well, and all I have to say is he'll think twice before he pisses off another woman with a scalpel."

They all chuckled at that, then while Nick and Shelly went into their own world, Grissom looked at Sara with concern before placing his hand on her stomach, feeling their daughter kicking up a storm.

Sara placed her hand on top of his. "She's ok too, she was actually pretty calm in there."

Although she did feel her moving a few times, just to let her mother know that she was still there, she was as calm as she could be in a situation like that.

A few seconds later, he looked into her eyes again. "Probably because she knew her mother had it handled, so she didn't have anything to worry about."

As they looked at each other with love in their eyes, theirs and the other couple's moment was interrupted when the little boy from the bank had walked up to them with his mother. "Thank you ma'am for keeping your promise."

The gang turned their attention to the little boy before Sara kneeled down with a smile. "You're very welcome, sweetie."

He smiled back and gave her a hug before he walked to Shelly and said the same thing while Grissom was helping Sara stand back up, then after the mother gave them handshakes and said thank you, she and her son turned and walked away as the rest of the hostages came and thanked them, which they deflected the praise, but were happy that they could help to get them out safely.

When they all walked away, Nick speaks while placing his arm around his wife's shoulder. "So what do the heroes want to do now?"

Shelly shook her head with a chuckle. "Stop it."

Nick chuckled in return, he knew she wouldn't let what she did today go to her head, but he just couldn't help but say. "Ok, your majesty." Which Shelly pushed at his shoulder with a smirk, then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Alight, I'll stop. So really, what do you ladies want to do now?"

Shelly sighed before replying, telling him what she's been wanting to do since she walked out of that bank. "To see my kids."

Sara nodded. "I second that."

After the men nodded in understanding, they walked away from the building to head to the men's vehicles so they could see the children.

* * *

The minute that Brad had opened his apartment door and moved to the side to let the small group in, the kids, including Cassie since she had a half day at school today, smiled and ran to them, not knowing how much their parents, particularly their mothers, wanted/needed this moment with them.

When the apartment door opened a few hours later, Suzie walked in saying. "Honey I'm..." But stopped when she noticed the small group of people there, so she smiled at them. "Oh, hi guys. I didn't know you would be here when I came home."

Sara smiled with Luke in her arms while she was sitting down on the couch next to her husband and Shelly. "Is that ok?"

Suzie smiled as she dropped her briefcase by the door and hung up her keys on the hook before looking at them again. "Of course. Is everything ok?"

With her being in the courtroom all day, she had no idea what they've been through.

The women smiled while Shelly replied. "It is now."

Suzie nodded with a smile before turning her attention to her fiancé, and after a small kiss on the lips, he said. "I ordered Chinese, is that ok?"

She nodded with another smile before replying. "Yeah." Then she smiled bigger. "Chinese can be a good meal for a celebration."

Brad looked at her with confusion. "Cele..."Then his eyes got wide as the rest of the group gasped in understanding. "You won your first big case?" After Suzie nodded with a chuckle, he picked her up and spun them around while the rest of them were cheering, even the kids got caught up with the happiness in the room.

When everybody calmed down, congratulations were heard around the room, then Brad kissed her temple and said. "Congratulations, baby."

She smiled with a nod. "Thank you everybody." Then she took a breath. "Least we got one less criminal off the streets." After they nodded, and as she sat down on the recliner while Brad headed towards the kitchen to get everybody drinks, she asked. "So what went on with you guys today?"

Before Shelly spoke, the younger kids and Cassie went to her room, and once the door clicked shut, she finally answered. "Oh, a little of this and a little of that."

Then Sara finished. "She forgot to mention being held up in the bank with 10 other people."

Suzie smirked, and was about to reply in a joking tone, but then stopped when she realized that Sara wasn't kidding, so she gasped and looked at them wide-eyed. "Oh my god, you aren't joking, are you guys ok?"

They smiled with a nod before Sara answered. "Yeah, Shelly saved the day."

Shelly rolled her eyes before they went into detail on what happened while Suzie hung on to every word, thankful they made it out ok.

* * *

After they had their food and visited for about another hour, the couples left, including Cassie since it was her mother's turn, before they went to the station so the women could give their account on what happened, then the families went to their own homes, and once they were there, they spent their time as a family.

When it was closer to bedtime for the kids, Nick took care of them while Shelly called one of her friends/co-workers to see if she could take her shift tonight because of the day that she had.

As she was finishing up the conversation, Nick walked into their room. "Thank you Janet, I really appreciate it, just name a day and I'll cover for you. Ok, bye."

She hung up her husband's phone before looking at him. "I have someone taking my shift tonight."

Nick nodded with a smile. "The kids are ready for your kiss goodnight."

After she placed his phone on the nightstand, she walked up to him and sighed. "So much for my relaxing day, huh?" Nick gives her a sympathy look before pecking her on the lips.

When she pulled back, she walked out of the room, and it only took Nick a second to decide what to do to make her feel a little better, or at least he hoped it would.

She walked into her youngest son's room first, and walked up to his car themed bed before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Mommy loves you."

Anthony wrapped his arms around her neck. " 'ove you, too momma."

She pulls back a second later. "Sleep tight, baby."

He nodded with a yawn while she fixed his blankets, and after one more kiss, she turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her before walking across the hall to Dallas's room, where he was sitting up in his superhero themed bed, waiting.

She smiled at him. "You are suppose to be laying down, honey."

He gives her that 'Nick' smile, the one she could never resist, before replying. "Need kiss first."

She chuckled as stopped next to his bed. "You do, huh?" He nodded before holding up his arms, so she picked him up before he wrapped his arms and legs around her, making her sigh in content as she held him near her. "I love you so much."

"Love you too momma."

When she pulls back, he kisses her goodnight before she leaned down and tucked him into bed, then she cupped his cheek. "Sleep tight, buddy."

Just as exhausted as his younger brother, he nodded with yawn.

She watched him for a few seconds before turning and walking out of the room, shutting his door behind her before walking back down the hall to head to the master bedroom, calling out to her husband when she walked in and didn't see him in there.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"What are you doing in there?"

A second later the bathroom door opened, and her husband stood in the doorway with candlelight behind him and a smile on his face while holding out his hand. "Come here and look."

As she walked up to him, she was looking at him with curiosity, but when he took her hand and turned her so she was now looking into the master bathroom, she gasped with tears in her eyes.

The room was filled with candles and the two person bath with jets was filled with bubbles.

He wraps his arms around her from behind and whispered. "I know it isn't the spa treatment you were looking for, but I hope this kind of makes up for it, and you can relax as long as you want, I'm here all night if the kids wake up."

She swallowed as she turned around to look at him. "Thank you, and not only for this, but for being the sweet man that you are. I love you so much."

This time he swallowed as he cupped her cheek. "You are so welcome, and I love you so much too." He started to sniffle as he finished. "I was so frightened today when I found out you were in that bank, and I wouldn't have known what to do if..."

She cuts him off while wiping a stray tear that fell down his cheek. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm here now, right in front of you."

He smiled with one more sniffle. "Yes you are." She smiled back, which was cut off when he kissed her on the lips.

After they pulled back, he whispered. "Now, go enjoy your bath."

She looks at him with that mischievous/seductive look while she placed her hands on the hem of his shirt. "Only if you join me."

He smiled with that special sparkle in his eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded with a smile before taking his shirt off and taking his hand so she could walked them into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

When Sara walked out of the bathroom wearing her robe, which covered her stomach and undergarments, she saw Grissom sitting up in bed with his glasses on, reading a book.

He stopped though when he felt her presence, and turned his head with a smile as he closed his book. "How was your bath? I hope it was an ok substitute for today "

She smiled as she walked to the bed. "It was wonderful, thank you, and thank you for tucking the kids in bed."

He had made her a candle lit, bubble bath too, also feeling bad that she didn't get her spa treatment.

He smiled a little bigger with a nod. "You're welcome, honey."

She sat down at the end of the bed so her feet was toward him with a sigh, then not even asking, he took his glasses off and placed it on his book that was now on his nightstand before taking her left foot and started rubbing it, making her smile while thinking what a wonderful husband she had. She knew he wasn't only doing this because of what she had missed today, because this wasn't the first time he did this, especially throughout her pregnancy, both of them.

When he thoroughly massaged both feet and ankles, she spoke while opening her eyes slowly. "Thank you babe."

"Anytime, dear."

Then he smiled as he reached for her hand and tugged on it, wanting her to come closer to him, which she got that, so she crawled over to him and stopped when she was near his side, but he frowned and patted his lap.

She shook her head with a smile. "I don't want to squish you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You aren't going to squish me. It will be fine, honestly."

She took a moment before she moved so she was now sitting in his lap with her feet off the side and on the bed while he wrapped an arm around her to support her back, but before she got completely comfortable, he makes a noise like he was being crushed, then he chuckled again when she tried to get up. "I'm joking, dear."

She lightly hits him on the shoulder with a smile of her own as she got comfortable again. "Don't do that." Then she pouted a little. "I don't ever want to hurt you."

His playful/joking face went away before his serious face came up as he cupped her cheek. "I know you wouldn't."

"Never. Not if I can help it."

He nodded then looked into her eyes before looking down at her stomach, which was showing through the opening of her robe, but he wanted to see it all so he untied it so her full stomach was showing before he placed his left hand on it.

After silently watching the features on her husband's face change a couple of times as he thought of the emotions he was feeling, she cupped his cheek and brought his face up so they were looking at each other again. "What is it?"

He sniffled, finally showing the vulnerability he wouldn't show while they were around everybody else earlier as he replied. "That choice could have been out of your hands today."

Sara shook her head as she brought her second hand to the other side of his cheek. "But it wasn't, I made it out without a scratch."

When he sniffled again a tear came down his cheek this time, and she wiped it away the second she saw it. "Yeah you did, but if you hadn't, I don't know what I..."

She cuts him off with a peck on the lips before pulling back. "You don't have to think about that anymore, because I'm right here." They both felt the tap of a little foot, and she placed her left hand on top of his that was still on her stomach. "Correction, we are right here, babe, and like I've said plenty of times throughout our life together, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, you got that?" He cleared his throat from emotion while nodding, making her smile. "Alright, good."

She paused before losing the smile."I uhh, I do have to tell you something though."

He looked at her with concern. "What is it?"

She took a breath before replying. "I had a choice on getting out today, but I couldn't." Tears started to come into her eyes as she finished with a sniffle. "You have to know you and the kids mean everything to me, you guys are my whole world, but with Shelly and all those people in there, I cou..."

Grissom removed his hand from her stomach and places a finger to her lips to stop her with a nod. "I know, sweetheart."

Tears started to come down her cheek. "I'm sor..."

He removed his finger from her lips before cupping her cheek while shaking his head. "Don't ever apologize for being who you are." When their eyes connected, he continued with emotion. "The whole package that makes you, you, is what I feel in love with, and to take out even an ounce of that wouldn't seem right, you wouldn't be the woman I love without it."

As she continued to sniffle while he continued to wipe her tears away, she spoke softly. "Even the parts that drive you crazy at times?"

He chuckled as he finished wiping her tears away, then when their eyes connected again, showing their unconditional love they have for one another, he whispered with a smile. "Even the parts that drive me crazy at times, the good and bad." She gives him a relieved smile as he finished while he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I never expected you to leave anybody behind, especially your best friend, and I know you would have done everything to protect our precious little one. I trusted you to do what you felt was right."

After a few more swipes of his thumb on her cheek, he removed his hand before placing it back on her stomach so he could run his thumb in circles on it, then she placed her hand on top of his with one hand while the other hand was still cupping his cheek as she spoke with determination and love in her voice and eyes. "As long as I have breath in me, no one would have touched our baby girl."

He nodded, he knew that without a doubt, and after a deep look into each others eyes they lean toward each other and kissed, both deepening it seconds later so it could last a little longer, which neither one was complaining.

When they pulled back, they put their foreheads together to get their air back while she removed her hand from his cheek, then once they got their air back, she whispered. "I love you."

He pulls back so he could kiss her on the forehead softly. "I love you too, and I'm glad you two made it back to me, to us."

They pulled back slowly as she smiled. "Always." He smiled in return, and as he started running his thumb in circles on her stomach again, she cleared her throat to get the emotion out of her voice before speaking again. "Well now that we've gotten that straightened out, I think our little one would love to hear her daddy read."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it isn't her mommy who wants that?"

She smiled shyly. "Maybe." He chuckled before she smirked. "But your voice does calm her down, and she's been pretty active since we left the bank, so if I plan to get some rest tonight, I'm going to need your help."

Anything he could do to help her sleep, he'll do it, so he nodded. "Alright, story time it is."

After a small peck on the lips, she moved so she was sitting next to his side while he reached for his book and glasses, but before he started reading, he leaned down to her stomach and kissed it before whispering against it while placing his palm on it again. "Daddy loves you too little one. Now mommy needs her rest, so I hope I do enough to calm you down for the night. Just know that you are safe, we'll never let anything get to you."

Once he felt a tap on the palm of his hand, which he would like to think that was her saying 'ok daddy', he gets comfortable against the headboard before he puts his glasses on, then after he cleared his throat, and with Sara now snuggled as close to his side as she could get with her head on his shoulder, he started to read to two of his girls, thankful he was still living his dream and not thrown into a nightmare that he wasn't sure he would have ever gotten out of.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Please review.


	16. 2 months later

AN: Warning: Mention of Blood. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: 2 months later

As Greg walked to the waiting area at the hospital with a somber look on his face, he couldn't help but think of the last eight months, especially those special moments that made him fall in love with his little one all over again.

 _Flashback_

 _5 months ago_

 _Greg and Mary were sitting in the waiting area at the doctor's office for an appointment, but it wasn't just any appiontment, and that's why Greg was so nervous that his foot was moving up and down and his hand was shaking a little._

 _Mary looked up from her magaizne and smiled at her boyfriend. "Greg, everything is going to be ok."_

 _He cleared his throat with a nod. "I know that, but this is an important one." Then he smiled bigger as he slipped his hand into hers. "I'll be hearing our little one's heartbeat."_

 _Mary started to smile bigger. "I guess you have a right to be a little nervous since it is your first. I was too with Marcus."_

 _He smiled again with a nod, and as he squeezed her hand, the nurse came into the room to get their attention before leading them into an empty room. Then once they were in there, she walked out after informing them the doctor will be with them shortly, leaving the couple alone._

 _A few minutes later the young doctor came in the room and shook Greg's hand, then as he was setting up, he asked the rotuine questions. When Mary was were she was suppose to be and the doctor had set up the equipment, he smiled at the couple. "Ready to see how the little one is doing?"_

 _Greg took Mary's hand while they nodded with smiles, and after the doctor nodded back, he ran the dopler over her stomach so they could see the baby on the screen, and not long after that, they heard a noise in the room._

 _They gasped as Greg cleared his throat. "Is that...Is that the heartbeat?"_

 _He knew it was, but he had to be sure, and it became more real to him when the doctor nodded with a bigger smile. "It sure is Mr. Sanders."_

 _They couldn't get enough of that sound or what they were seeing on the screen, especially him, it was like he fell in love with his baby all over again._

* * *

 _3 months ago_

 _They were hanging out in Mary's apartment, and while Mary was sitting on the couch reading a book, Greg was on the floor with Marcus playing with the young boy's cars._

 _A few minutes later a gasp was brought to Greg's attention so he turned around immediately while asking. "Are you ok?"_

 _She took a moment before smiling as she placed her book on the arm of the couch, then held out her hand. "Come here, and you too buddy."_

 _Greg gets up, picking Marcus up in the process before walking over to the couch, then he kneeled down and Mary took his free hand and placed it on her stomach, and seconds later he felt it._

 _This time he gasped as he looked at her with wide-eyes. "Kicking?" Mary nodded with tears in her eyes._

 _His eyes started to have tears in them too before looking at her stomach in complete awe as his heart was bursting with joy and love._

 _His moment was interrupted when Marcus asked. "What momma?"_

 _Greg cleared his throat and moved Marcus toward his mother's stomach. "Feel right here, buddy."_

 _Once he removed his hand, Marcus placed his hand in that exact spot before he gasped and asked with shock. "What is that?"_

 _Mary smiled as she cupped her son's cheek. "That's your little brother or little sister." Marcus chuckled as he continued to feel the tapping on the palm of his hand._

 _When he wanted to go back to playing, Greg sets him down on the floor so he could do that, and while his attention was on his own thing, Greg moved so he was sitting next Mary on the couch, then he cupped her cheek. "Thank you Mary, I love you so much."_

 _She smiled with a nod. "I love you too."_

 _They learn toward each other and peck on the lips before he kissed her on the forehead with tears in his eyes, so happy of going through these wonderful moments with the woman he loved._

 _End of flashback_

Now his little one and the woman he fell in love with are fighting for their lives because of a complication.

Earlier that day started out so well, one minute they were laughing and talking, enjoying each other's company, then she was having contractions and had to go to the hospital, and the next minute he was kicked out of the room so the doctors could have more room to work with while he had to sit out here and wonder about the fate of his child and girlfriend.

His dark thoughts were interrupted when he heard Grissom's voice. "Greg, you ok?"

He looked up at his ex-boss and swallowed, and Grissom saw the sadness immediately, so he sat down next to him as he explained. "There was a complication and a lot of blood, the doctors told me to leave." He swallowed again. "You would think after all that I've seen, blood wouldn't bother me."

Grissom shook his head. "It's different when it involves people you love."

Greg nodded in understanding, then remembered something. "Wait, Sara is here, isn't she? Why aren't you with her?"

Sara had started her concractions not long after Mary did, so there could be a chance that both childern would be sharing a birthday, even though Sara had been a month ahead of Mary, but Greg would take that in a heartbeat considering the alternative.

Grissom nodded. "She is, but she wanted me to check and see how you guys are doing. Suzie's with her right now, so she's not alone."

And he wouldn't have left her alone if someone wasn't with her, no matter how much she would have pleaded him to go.

Greg nodded before asking in a quiet voice. "Then can you stay for a little bit?"

Grissom gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "Sure Greg, I'll stay."

"Thank you, Griss. I really appreciate it."

Greg may have never been as close to Grissom as he was with the other guys, or even to Sara, but at this moment he needed that familiar pressence near him.

Grissom nodded as he removed his hand before he pulled out his phone to text Suzie so she could tell Sara what was going on, then he placed his phone back into his pocket while it remained quiet between them, just hoping for the best.

* * *

Not long after Grissom had sent that text, him and Greg saw Nick and Warrick walking down the hall toward them before Nick took the seat next to him while Warrick sat in the one next to Nick.

Greg looked over towards the new guests once they were seated. "Thanks for coming guys."

Nick gives him a little smile while patting him on the shoulder. "No problem G, you know that when one of is going through something major like this we stick together, we always have."

He knew he couldn't have gone through the loss of his child without these guys, which also included the ones that weren't sitting here at the moment. There were no words to express what that support meant to him.

"And always will." Warrick added.

Greg nodded before looking down at the floor, trying to hold on to his emotions, but every second that went by was harder than the last until finally he started sniffling, and when the other three men heard, Nick places his arm around his friend and leaned toward him before whispering. "If you have to cry, do it, there is no shame in it, especially at a time like this."

As much as they've picked on Greg in the past, they would never make fun of him over something like this, they weren't that cruel.

The minute he heard it was ok, that's exactly what he did, before Nick wrapped him in his arms in a brotherly, hug.

When Greg had finally calmed down, he took a breath and pulled. "I don't know what I would do if they don't make it."

Nick shook his head. "And you won't have to think about it because they will."

Before he could reply to that, Warrick spoke with a smile. "He's right man. I mean look how much you've been through as CSI, your little one will have that same fight. And Mary has a lot to fight for too, not only for this new member, but for her son and you too. Neither one is done seeing what life will be like with you, not by a long shot."

Greg didn't know if they really meant that or if they were just saying that to make him feel better, but he'll take the words anyways. He'll take any positive words at this moment, so after taking another breath, he nodded. "Thanks guys."

As Warrick and Nick nodded, Grissom's phone vibrates in his pocket, so he pulls it out and checks the message before gasping. "I have to go, it's time."

The three men nodded, and as Grissom got up from the chair he was sitting on, Nick spoke. "Give her our love and let us know how it goes."

Grissom nodded while placing his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Greg." Greg looked up at the older man's comforting blue eyes as he continued. "The guys are right, Mary and your little one wouldn't miss out seeing, or being around the type of father that I know you can be, your chapter with them is far from over."

The three men looked a little shocked at his words, not that they wouldn't consider him a deep person, because they would bet that he can be that way with Sara, but he was never really that way with them, so it took Greg a few seconds to respond, which he did after clearing his throat. "Thanks Griss."

After one more nod, he removed his hand before turning and walking away.

Once he was out of sight, Greg speaks with a little shock still present. "I appreciate his words, but that was a little different from him."

The other two men smiled before Warrick spoke. "Maybe he's becoming more open."

Nick was next to speak. "You think his relationship with Sara has something to do with that?"

Both men immediately nodded with small smiles, but Greg's disappeared the moment he saw his girlfriend's doctor walking his way, so he stood up, which the other two men followed as he spoke. "The baby, Mary, are they ok?"

When the doctor had stopped in front of him, he took a breath before he opened his mouth.

* * *

Once Grissom made it into Sara's room, the first thing Sara asked was if Greg was ok.

He walked to her hospital bed, took her hand and replied. "He's hanging in there."

Sara wished she could have been there for him, but considering she was about to have a baby herself, that wasn't possible at the moment.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he kissed her on the top of her hand before continuing. "The the guys showed up and they wanted me to send you their love."

As Sara nodded, Suzie gets up from the chair that was on the other side of Sara's bed. "Alright, I better get out of here so you can have your baby, plus I should relieve Catherine so she could be here for Greg."

With everybody being at the hospital, Brad and Catherine were at the park with all the kids, except Marcus since his father is in town and is hanging out with him.

They smiled at her with a nod, then she continued while squeezing Sara's hand. "Good luck and make sure your husband texts me when your little one is finally here."

Grissom responded to that. "I will."

After Suzie nodded and said bye, she walked out of the room.

A few seconds later the door opened and the middle-aged, male doctor came in with two nurses and Shelly, who was helping out with the basic needs, plus she wanted to be there for her best friend.

Sara and Grissom smiled at Shelly before the doctor spoke. "You ready, Mrs. Grissom?"

Sara squeezed her husband's hand when a contraction hit her, but before she answered, Grissom's phone vibrates in his pocket, so he clears his throat and said. "Excuse me."

He slips his hand out of Sara's before taking the phone out of his pocket and looking at the message, which a smile slowly forms on his lips, so Sara asked while trying to control her breathing. "What...is...it?"

He sent a text message back before looking at Sara and taking her hand again. "Baby Girl Sanders and Mary are going to be ok, they are both resting now."

Shelly and Sara did a sigh of relief, then Sara exclaimed. "A Girl!? Greg is a father to a girl?" Grissom nodded with another smile, then she continued with a sniffle. "I'm so happy for him, for them."

He leaned down and kissed Sara on the forehead. "Me too. Now how about getting our little girl out into this world."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Oh right." She was so excited for Mary and Greg that for a second she wasn't thinking on where she was at. They all chuckled, then she cleared her throat before looking at the doctor. "Ok Doc, we are ready to see our new bundle of joy."

He smiled, but before he did anything else, he looked at Grissom. "You staying, Daddy?"

Grissom smiled while squeezing his wife's hand, showing he's not moving an inch from her side. "I'm not missing a thing."

"Alright, let's get started then."

As they were setting up, Grissom and Sara looked at each other with love in their eyes, then he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Hours later

By the time their little girl finally came out, and both her and Sara had some sleep, it was well into the evening. But that didn't stop the visitors from coming or their kids wanting to see their new sibling, which Baby Girl Grissom was immediately welcomed into the family from her big brother, Luke and older sister, Cassie.

When the visitors had finally left the room, leaving Grissom, Sara, Baby Girl Grissom, and Shelly in the room, Sara cleared her throat and asked. "Can I see Mary and Greg?"

With Mary having a rougher time on bringing their little one into this world, Sara thought she would go see them rather than they come see her. She also knew that Greg wouldn't leave Mary's side and the guys had told her that he would like to see the new bundle of joy soon.

Shelly smiled at her best friend. "I'll see if I can round up a wheelchair."

"Thank you."

After the door clicked shut, Sara looked down at the little girl in her arms before looking over at her husband, who had been sitting right beside her since she's been up from the small nap her and her daughter had taken. "How did we do, daddy?"

Grissom smiled with his eyes sparkling while moving his fingers over the little fingers that belonged to their daughter. "I see nothing but perfection. Mommy's hair, definitely."

They could already tell their daughter's hair will be dark just like her mother and older sister.

Sara smiled with a nod before replying. "And Daddy's eyes."

And just like her brother, it looked like she'll inherit Grissom's eyes, which was something Sara wished for all along, it was just something about those eyes that got her every time.

Before she went into her own little world about her husband's eyes, she cleared her throat and continued. "So you are right, pure perfection."

Grissom chuckled with a nod before leaning toward her and kissing her temple. "I love, thank you."

When he pulled back, but not too far, she pecks him on the lips. "I love you too, and thank you."

After they pulled back from one another, their eyes went back to the little miracle that came into their lives.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Shelly came in with a wheelchair. "Alright, your ride is here."

Sara smiled as Shelly stopped the chair at her bedside. "Thank you Shelly."

"Don't worry about, just don't stay out of bed too long."

After Sara nodded, then not even thinking about it and before Sara could ask her, Shelly took the little girl from Sara's arms so Grissom could help her in the wheelchair, and even though she got to hold her earlier when everybody was here, she was a little hesitant then.

But now looking down at this little girl who looked so much like her parents, it made her heart melt and tears were coming into her eyes before she could stop them, which Sara saw once she was finally in the chair, so she asked. "Shelly, you ok?"

Shelly shook it off and replied with a little emotion. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just this little girl, which there is only one way to describe her, is perfection."

Sara and Grissom chuckled before Sara replied. "Well we thought so too, but we could be a little biased." Shelly chuckled and smiled as she handed the baby back to her mother as she continued. "You sure you are ok?"

Shelly took a breath and nodded. "I', fine, say hi to them for me. I have to make my rounds, then I'm heading home, so I'll see you all tomorrow, and don't worry about Lucas tonight."

While Cassie will be with her father, Lucas was staying over at Nick and Shelly's for the night.

Sara smiled. "I never would with you in charge." Shelly smiled again as Sara finished. "Bye, Shelly."

"Bye, and congratulations to both of you."

After they nodded, Grissom turned Sara's wheelchair around and rolled her to the door before opening it and rolling her out in the hall while Shelly watched them with a smile still on her face, then she took a breath and walked out, feeling like she needed to have a conversation with her husband about something very important.

* * *

AN: Had to cut the chapter in half since it was already running long. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	17. Moving Forward

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Moving Forward

Grissom stopped the wheelchair in front of the room Mary was in before he walked to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened with a smiling Greg staring at them, and if they didn't know any better they might have thought it was the biggest smile they've ever seen out of the young man.

Before they could say anything, he looked down in Sara's arms. "She's beautiful." Then he looked in Sara's eyes. "Just like her mother."

Sara smiled shyly. "Thank you Greg, you want to hold her?"

"Do I? That's a silly question."

They chuckled as Sara lifted her daughter up enough so Greg could place his arms under her, and once she was, he brought her closer to his chest as he moved to the side. "Come in and meet my little girl."

Sara and Grissom smiled as he rolled the chair in the room, where they saw Mary sitting up in bed holding her daughter, but looking at them with a smile on her face, which was as big as Greg's.

They smiled at her, and as Grissom stopped Sara's chair next to the bed, she spoke to Mary. "I'm glad everything went alright and that you two are ok."

She nodded while holding out her daughter to Sara, and as she took the little girl in her arms, Mary replied. "Thank you. It was scary there for a bit, but..."

Greg cuts her off as he stopped at her bedside. "They were strong and pulled through, just like they were suppose to."

They watched Mary and Greg share a look between them, then they looked at the little girl in Sara's arms to give them that little moment without them watching.

After a couple of minutes of silence, and while Sara handed the Sanders baby to Grissom and the Grissom baby was handed over to Mary, Sara speaks again. "So, did you guys think of a name for her yet?"

Mary nodded while Greg spoke. "We have, her name is Jane."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you."

As Sara nodded, Mary asked. "What about your little girl?"

Sara smiled before answering. "Olivia."

Mary smiled bigger. "Also beautiful."

"Thank you."

They spent the next few minutes talking before Grissom cleared his throat and said. "We should get back to the room."

Greg and Mary nodded in understanding before the girls were back to their correct mother, then as Grissom was pushing Sara's chair to the door, Greg walked in front of them so he could open it for them.

When Grissom had rolled her out into the hall, Sara speaks again. "Greg?"

"Yeah."

Grissom turned the chair around so she could look at the young man with a smile. "I'm very happy for you and Mary, she's very beautiful, you done good."

Greg smiled with that bright smile again while nodding. "Thank you Sara, but she's all Mary."

Mary spoke from her spot on the bed. "I heard that!"

Greg turns around to look at his girlfriend. "And I still stand by with what I said." Mary smiled with a shake of the head as she looked down at her little girl while Greg looked at Sara again with a chuckle before they smiled at one another.

"We'll see you later, Greg."

"Alright, take care."

"You too."

After a nod and one more smile, Grissom walked them back backwards before turning the chair to the right so he could push her back to her room.

Greg closed the door when they were gone before turning around and walking back to the bed, and when he sat down next to her, she lets him hold little Jane.

Once the little girl was in his arms, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, he was right, Jane was pure Mary, an absolute beauty.

It was a few minutes of silence before Mary cleared her throat. "Greg, what we talked about before Sara and Grissom came in, are we..."

He cuts her off when he looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Mary. If Jane ends up being the only biological child I'll ever have, I'm perfectly happy with that. I love you, and what you told me changes nothing about my feelings for you."

The complications she had resulted in a possibility of never having another child again, and when she told Greg, he will admit he was stunned, but he still loved her just as much as he did the first time they kissed, more even.

Mary gives him a smile with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

He smiled, and after a peck on the lips, they pull back before they looked down at Jane, then Mary sighed in content before saying. "She is beautiful."

Greg smiled with a nod. "Still not changing my mind about her being as beautiful as her mother."

Mary just chuckled with another shake of her head before laying it down on his shoulder while playing with her little girl's fingers, and despite the sad news she had received earlier, it didn't diminish her feeling of being so complete right now. The only thing that will make it better will be when she's at home with all three of her loves.

* * *

When Brad, Suzie, and Cassie made it back to the apartment, Suzie went right to her room to get ready for bed while Brad and Suzie walked to the couch and sat down.

After she laid her head on his shoulder, he turned his head and kissed her temple, then spoke while his lips were still against her. "What an evening."

Suzie smiled with a nod as she took his hand. "A great evening for our friends."

Brad smiled too as he picked up her left hand and kissed the top of it before running his fingers over her engagement ring, the same ring that's been on her finger the last five years.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again. "I want it."

She removed her head from his shoulder to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Want what?"

Still holding her left hand, he looked at her with love in his eyes. "I want it all. I'm ready for it all."

She paused, then started to smile. "Ready? As in a marriage? More children?"

He nodded with a smile forming on his lips. "Yeah. I think we've waited long enough, right? I mean I understand why we did in the first place, but I..."

Suzie cuts him off when she presses her lips to his, and after she pulled back, she replied. "I'm ready too, let's do it."

He kissed her forehead before smiling against her again. "Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Shelly walked into the house before shutting the door, and she was about to call out to her husband when she heard him upstairs. "Now boys I told you that it is bedtime, so please lay down, be quiet, close your eyes and go to sleep. I won't tell you again."

A few minutes later, Shelly smiles at him while he was walking down the stairs. "Are the boys giving you a tough time, sweetie?"

He smiled as he stepped off the last step and onto hardwood floor in the living room. "No more than usual, but you know how they are when there is a sleepover." Shelly nodded in understanding before they pecked each other on the lips.

When they pulled back, he took her hand and walked them to the couch before sitting down, and once they were, she took a breath before asking. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Nick smiled while cupping her cheek. "Of course, what is it, honey?"

She paused to get her thoughts together before taking another breath. "As you know when we lost our daughter a little over a year ago, I was completely devastated."

Nick nodded with tears in his eyes. "Me too."

She nodded in return as she squeezed the hand he was still holding. "I know. And at that time I wasn't sure if I could or wanted to try again." He nodded again while she continued. "But these last few months I've been feeling that desire, that itch, and it came to me full force tonight while I was holding those beautiful little girls."

Nick's heart started to speed up at the implication. "Are you saying you want to try again?"

"I am." Nick starts to smile as she finished. "No other child that we bring into this world, if it happens, will replace the one that we lost. But yes, I want to try again. How do you..." She couldn't finish her question because she was cut off when he kissed her tenderly.

When he pulled back, he places his forehead to hers, taking a breath before answering. "I want this too, and you are right, no child will take the place of our little girl. She's always going to be in our hearts."

She nodded while pulling back to look into his brown eyes before cupping his cheek. "So we are in agreement, then? This is something we both want, and you aren't just saying yes because I want it?"

"I'm sure."

She smiled while bringing him toward her again. "I love you."

As he was moving closer to her, he whispered. "I love you too."

When their lips touched again it started out with little pecks, but when things started to get a little more passionate, she pulled back and asked when she got her breath back. "What are you doing?"

He smiled with that mischievous look before replying after getting his breath back. "I thought you wanted to start trying?"

She chuckled. "Well certainly not out here, where any one of the boys could walk in on us at any moment, and two, you need to go to work tonight because with Sara and Greg out, the team will already be short staffed as it is."

Nick nodded with a loving smile. "Darn, you've made some excellent points. I'm sorry."

Shelly shook her head while running her thumb up and down his cheek with a smile. "Don't be sorry, I love your enthusiasm. It just can't be tonight." He smiled again with a nod.

After one more peck on the lips, she pulls back and gets up from the couch to head to the kitchen for something to drink, and when she was halfway there, he speaks again, making her stop. "I can't wait to hold another child that you bring into this world."

Shelly turned around to look at her husband with love and excitement in her eyes. "I can't either, babe."

Then she turned around and continued her walk to the kitchen while he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore with his heart filled with so much love for his wife, which had been a constant feeling the second he had met her, it just has grown into a deeper love he never thought he could have for another person.

And what he said about no child taking the place of their precious little girl, was true, but it shouldn't stop them from loving another one.

He took a breath before smiling bigger, a new baby, he couldn't wait.

* * *

After Sara was back in her bed and Olivia in her arms again, Grissom was sitting down in the chair next to the bed, and when she looked up from her daughter to look at her husband, he was looking at her with that awe look, the same look that could make her heart speed up and give her tingles throughout her body.

She cleared her throat before asking. "What?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Nothing, you are amazing, and I can't stop looking at you two."

She smiled shyly with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, babe." As he nodded, she continued with a smirk. "Now, how about her amazing father get over here so he could hold his little girl."

He gives her that smile that she loves while he gets up from the chair before getting on the bed, then after he was settled and his little girl was in his arms, he brought her closer to his chest and watched her stretch and yawn before closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep in her father's protective arms.

A few minutes later, he whispered while his eyes were still on his little girl. "I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of her again."

She whispered back with a smirk. "Then I guess I should get use to sharing you with another woman."

He turned his eyes to meet his wife's, which were filled with love while his reflected that back to her as he replied. "You'll always be my number one, and it is because of you that I get to have this precious little girl to begin with. I love you."

She was already barely hanging on to her emotions before he said what he did, but she couldn't hold on to them anymore, so she sniffled. "I love you too."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Come here."

She leaned her head so it was laying on his shoulder before he could kiss the top of it, then he whispered in a loving tone. "You should get some sleep, you had a hard day. And don't worry, I'll be by your side, protecting my girls."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I never have to worry that you won't when you are near."

He kissed her head again in response, then with the combination of being exhausted and her husband's calming and loving presence right next to her, it didn't take her very long to join her youngest daughter into dreamland, and true to his word, he didn't move an inch from her or release his daughter the whole night.

He didn't want to miss a moment of this, even when they were sound asleep.

* * *

AN: We are in the final 3 chapters of the story. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	18. Love & Confessions Part 1

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Love & Confessions Part 1

2 months later

When Sara had woken up from a good nights sleep, she yawned and stretched, and once she was settled she didn't even have to turn around to know that her husband wasn't in bed with her, so she got out and grabbed her robe from the hook on the bathroom door before putting it on over an old t-shirt she adopted from Grissom, and a pair of sweatpants, then walked toward the bedroom door and out in the hall.

Once she made it to the nursery, one room down from theirs on the left, she stopped in the doorway and watched what she expected to see when she had looked in the room, which was Grissom in the rocking chair, moving back and forth in a soothing motion while feeding their little girl with his eyes sparkling and a smile on his face.

Since Olivia was born, this sight was very common, and even though she missed waking up in his arms in the morning, she could never get enough of it. But as much as she would love to stand here all day watching them, she knew she couldn't, so she cleared her throat while walking in the room. "I thought it was my turn to feed her?"

His smile got a little bigger on hearing her, but he was still looking at his daughter when he replied. "I know, but I figured I would let you have your rest. Not only is it our son's birthday today, but you go back to work tonight."

She stood next to the rocking chair, shaking her head. "I can't believe it's already been a year, where did the time go?"

He stopped the rocking chair and removed the bottle from the little girl's mouth, which she started to whimper, then after placing the bottle on the end table that was next to the chair, he brings her up to his shoulder, making sure she was over the cloth that Sara had placed there, before he started burping her, and as he was doing that, he spoke. "Time flies when you are having fun."

She smirked. "Yeah, but it wasn't all fun."

He nodded with a smile. "True, but there was more fun than bad. Plus we got this little one by the end of it, which was the best of all."

She watched him wipe their little girl's mouth before he continued to burp her, then she nodded with a smile of her own. "I can't agrue there."

After a few more minutes, Grissom stood up from the chair to stand in front of her before moving his daughter so he was now cradling her, then he leaned toward his wife and kissed her softly.

When they pulled back, he whispered. "Good monring, honey."

She smiled again as her husband transferred Olivia into her arms. "Good monring, babe." Then she looked down at her blue-eyed baby, who was looking up at her with arms and legs moving. "Aren't you a special little girl, you got to spend all morning with daddy."

He leaned down and kissed her head before whispering. "And it sounds like mommy did get a little jealous."

She shook her head as she looked at her husband again. "Never jealous, I just miss being in your arms in the morning."

He cupped her cheek before replying. "I'll keep that in mind. I would hate for you to start missing me."

Before she could say anything else, the birthday boy ran into the room, shouting. "It's my Birthday today!"

They chuckled as Grissom picked Luke up, and as he was placed on his father's hip, Grissom conitnued. "That's right, buddy. Now how old are you today?"

He held up his hand, showing the number with his fingers while shouting again. "Four!"

They chuckled again, and after Grissom kissed his son's light brown hair, he replied. "Right again, and what would you like to eat?"

He didn't even think about it. "Animal Pancakes!"

"I should have known, your sister still likes those for her birthday too, which speaking of your sister, we should be a little quiet, she's still sleeping, ok?"

As Luke nodded his head, Grissom was taking a step toward the door, but stopped when Cassie stopped at the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Too late, I'm already up."

He continued to walk to his stepdaughter before cupping her cheek with his free hand. "Sorry sweetheart, I guess we were pretty loud."

Cassie smiled while shaking her head. "It's ok." Before she starts tickling her brother while Grissom still had a good hold on him because he started to squirm. "I'll let it pass today since it's his birthday."

On non-school days, Cassie didn't like getting up early, not that it was super early now, but she could have used a little more sleep.

When she finally stopped ticking him, he started calming down as Grissom speaks again. "Alright birthday boy and sweetheart, let's get breakfast started. We have a busy day ahead of us."

After a nod from both of them, the three of them walked out in the hall with Sara watching her family with a smile, she never knew what she did to get so lucky, but she'll never question it.

A few seconds later she looks down at her youngest. "Alright honey, time to get you changed so we can join our family downstairs."

After kissing her on the forehead, she placed Olivia on the changing table so she could get the little one ready for the day.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, and after the whole family was changed and ready, they went to the park to claim their sport for Luke's birthday. Then as they were setting up, more members of their extended family started showing up, which included Marcus's father, Tom.

Not long after everybody was there, Luke got do his favorite thing on his birthday, open presents, where he got new toys, clothes and some money.

When he was done and they got to do his second favorite thing, eat cake and ice cream, him and the other kids, including 17 year old Lindsey and Cassie, who were helping out with watching them, went to the little kid play structure. Around 30 minutes later the men joined in the fun with the kids while the women were sitting at the picnic tables watching and taking turns holding the two youngest ones.

As Catherine was holding little Olivia, and Shelly was holding little Jane, Sara sighed while watching her son. "Can't believe it, already four."

Catherine snickered. "Four is nothing. Lindsey will be 18 her next birthday, and will be going to college in the fall."

They smiled with a little sympathy, while nodding, then Mary asked. "That's right, so has she received acceptation letters yet?"

This time Catherine nodded, very proud, despite how sad she was about her little girl growing up. "Yeah, in fact one of them is from UNLV, and she says that if she ends up there she wanted to take at least one of Grissom's classes to see how it is." As they were all saying how wonderful that was, Catherine gave Olivia to Mary, then she looked at Shelly and asked. "So you ready for your little man to start his next chapter?"

Shelly sighed as she looked at her oldest playing with Nick. "No, and I don't even think the six months that are left will help."

Her oldest will be turning 5 during the summer, then it was off to his first day of kindergarten in the fall, which was six months away.

After they got done chuckling, Suzie sighed. "I know there is a little sadness to see your child grow up, but there is a mixture of proudness and joy in it too."

They nodded in agreement with a smile as Sara placed her hand on Suzie's shoulder. "I know you feel that with Cassie, but you'll get to feel that way with your own child soon."

Sara knew with Cassie being her niece, and now stepdaughter for the last month and a half, she had to feel the emotions that all mothers go through when they see their child grow, but Sara also knew she wanted to feel that with her own.

Suzie cleared her throat before looking at Sara. "Sooner than you think."

The other women gasped as Sara looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you pregnant?"

As she smiled, Greg's voice was heard. "Who's pregnant?"

Suzie looked over at Brad, who was standing between Greg and Grissom, and he nodded with a smile, telling her its ok, before she looked at Sara again with a smile and nod. "I am."

Sara looked shocked for a second, then she smiled before bringing her in her arms. "Congratulations."

After they pulled back, Suzie was congratulated by the other women while Brad was getting congratulations too with handshakes.

Suzie nodded with another smile while she walked over to her husband, and wrapping an arm around his waist when she was standing next to him. "We know it's a little early after we've just gotten married, but the rate we were going with the progression of our relationship, it might have been another 5 years before we were blessed with a little one."

After grabbing her daughter from Catherine, Mary replied while standing up. "What it all comes down to is that it only matters is if you guys are happy about it."

And with the beaming smiles they had on their faces, it gave everybody an undeniable answer that they were.

When things started to calm down around the group that was standing there, Sara cleared her throat as she was handing Olivia over to Grissom. "Does Cassie know?"

Before Brad spoke, Cassie's voice was heard behind them. "Do I know what?" They all looked at the 11 year old the moment she asked that, which made her a little more curious, so she raised an eyebrow, an action she got from her stepdad. "What's going on?"

A second later everybody started walking toward the play structure except Sara, Grissom, Suzie and Brad, and it made her feeling turn to worry, so she asked with concern. "What's wrong? Nobody's dying are they?"

Sara shook her head. "No honey, but your father has something he needs to tell you."

When Cassie looked at her father, she didn't know why this feeling came over her, but she started to have tears in her eyes as she asked. "You aren't leaving again, are you?"

Brad shook his head immediately and released his wife before walking up to his daughter and cupping her cheek. "Of course not honey, I'm not leaving. I will never leave you again."

Before he could tell her the news, she wrapped her arms around his waist with a sigh of relief, while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Cassie pulls back from her father's arms a few seconds later, then took a breath before replying. "Alright, you knocked off two of the worst scenarios going through my head, so it could only get better from here, right?"

Brad smiled with a nod. "We, as in Suzie and I, like to think so." He then took a breath before finally revealing what the news was. "You are going to have another brother or sister."

Cassie looked shocked, much like her mother, then she slowly smiled and asked. "Really?"

Brad smiled while Suzie walked up to them with a nod. "Yes sweetie, and I hope that you know nothing changes how..."

Cassie shook her head with a laugh. "How you feel about me, I know. I've already heard that speech two other times before, and really I'm ok. I think this is great."

The little group smiled, and after Cassie hugged her father and Suzie while saying congratulations, she ran toward the play structure, saying. "I going to have another brother or sister!" Then they heard Luke shout 'Again!' Making them chuckle, but also knowing they had to talk to him about that, maybe this time he'll understand more about the situation.

* * *

After spending another hour or two at the park, they started cleaning up the area so they could leave, and as they were finishing, Brad walked toward Sara and grabbed the trash bag that was laying on the ground and opened it up for her, then she was tossing the trash in it, he cleared his throat before speaking. "So, how do really feel about the baby?"

She smirked as she tossed in some cups. "I think it's a little late to be jealous or upset about you having a baby with your wife."

He smirked back. "So you are jealous?"

After tossing more trash in the bag, she looked at his sparking green eyes, then she took a breath and shook her head. "I wouldn't call it jealousy because that would mean I'm still romantically attracted to you, which no offense, I'm not." He nodded in understanding before she continued. "It's just...well...for the longest time I was the only mother to your child, and now the thought of somebody else being in that role for you too, no matter how over I am towards you, or how much I care for or love that somebody else, is..."

She tails off as he finished. "Strange?"

"Yeah."

Brad placed the bag on the ground and took a step toward her before speaking again while placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know that we've been over for a long time now, but that doesn't mean what we shared in the past is washed away like it never happened, or that at one point we thought we were going to spend our lives together and the child or children that we were going to have was only going to be shared between us, so I know how you feel because I felt that way when you first told me you were having Luke with Grissom."

Sara smiled with a nod, then replied while giving him a friendly hug. "Honestly, Brad. Congratulations on having another baby."

Brad smiled while he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Sara. That really means a lot to me."

Sara nodded again with a smile as they pulled back before they go back to picking up the trash.

* * *

Later that night

After the kids were tucked in their beds, who were so exhausted from today's activities that they fell right to sleep, Shelly and Nick decided to watch a movie before he had to go into work, and after getting popcorn and water, he had walked into the living room and handed her the items before sitting down next to her, but before he turned on the TV and movie, he looked over at her and asked. "Hey, Shel?"

She looked at him with curiosity. "Yeah?"

He smiled as he placed his hand over her stomach. "How come you didn't tell them that we are expecting too? I thought you wanted to?"

* * *

"Thank you sweetie, goodnight."

After closing his daughter's room, Brad walked into the living room, where Suzie was sitting on the couch.

They smiled at each other before she asked. "She still ok?"

Brad nodded while sitting down next to her. "Yes, she's hoping for another sister so there will be more girls."

Suzie chuckled, then asked. "What do you want?"

He cupped her cheek and replied. "I don't care. I'll take and love either one, I just want him or her to be healthy, and be as beautiful and wonderful as their mother. What about you?"

Suzie replied while having tears in her eyes. "I don't care either, just as long as he or she is healthy."

After he wiped her tears away and kissed her softly on the lips, she cleared her throat and asked. "Was Sara really ok about this?"

Suzie saw them talking alone earlier, so she was sure they had talked more about the baby.

"Yes, she just felt a little strange to think that I'm having a baby with another woman, which I understand because I felt that way when it was reversed." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued. "Those feelings have no romantic attachment to them."

Suzie shook her head. "Oh I know that, she's too in love with Grissom to be jealous, I just wanted to make sure she was ok with it. She can hide her feelings pretty deep."

He nodded in agreement before replying. "Yes, she's ok with it. She loves you Suzie, and she wants you, us, to be happy."

Suzie smiled with a nod. "I am, and I love her too. But I'll feel better if I have a one on one talk with her about it, just to be sure. Maybe I should do that right now."

As she was getting up off the couch, Brad took her hand as he stood up. "Or you can do that tomorrow."

She turned to him with a small smile. "Oh, and you think I should be doing something else right now?"

He smiled as he stepped up to her, cupping her cheek again. "Well according to my calculations, we should still be in our honeymoon stage."

She smiled a little bigger. "I see, and what did you have in mind?"

He removed his hand just so he could hold it out to her. "If you'll take my hand and follow me, you'll see."

After she took his hand, he walked them toward their room, which was after the bathroom and two doors down from his daughter's, but before they got to the doorway, she smirked. "I see where this is headed."

He turned to her and asked. "And what do you think?"

This time she cupped his cheek. "I love it, and I love you."

His eyes sparkled as he leaned to kiss her, then when they pulled back, he whispered. "I love you too." Before he continued to walk them in the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

When Mary and Greg made it to their now shared apartment, which had been just hers before he moved in, he went back out to get some groceries from the store before he had to go to work while she was putting the kids to sleep, who were exhausted like the other kids.

Then as she was walking in the living room, there was a knock on the door, so she walked over to it and answered it, very surprised that it was Tom since she thought he went back to Los Angeles after he left the park earlier.

"Tom! What are you...uh...doing here?" Before he could speak, she continued. "I'm sorry, but Marcus is wiped out, he's already asleep."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "That's fine, I'm here to actually see you."

"Oh, ok. Come in." After he stopped into the apartment, she shuts the door before turning to look at him. "So what's going on?"

He did a big sigh, running his fingers through his short blond hair before he stepped up to her and started to speak again. "I think I've..." He stopped while shaking his head before continuing. "No, scratch that, I know, I've made a huge mistake."

She looked up at him with curiosity. "Mistake about what?"

He took another breath while taking her hand, shocking her, but the biggest shock of all was when he said his next words. "Letting you go, Mary. I want you back."

* * *

As Grissom was opening the master bedroom door, he started to speak with a small chuckle. "Well honey, we have some very exhausted kids, they fell asleep the moment their..." He stopped when he saw the bedroom was lit with candlelight.

The silence was broken a second later when Sara, who was by the dresser and had just blown out the match she had in her hand before looking at him, spoke with a smile. "So we have the rest of the evening before I go to work?"

He swallowed and nodded as he saw her walk to the end of the bed, then she stopped and untied the stash from her robe before opening it, making his heart race as he saw her in a black, spaghetti strap nightie that went down to her knees.

She smiled bigger when he was still by the door a few seconds later. "What are you waiting for?"

He smiled in return as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him before walking right up to her, then he cupped her cheek and spoke with love and passion in his voice and eyes. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." She ran her hand up to his cheek and continued with the love and passion that matched his. "Now, kiss me."

Not wasting another second, he crashed his lips to hers while taking them to the bed.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens on Part 2. Please review.


	19. Love & Confessions Part 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Love & Confessions Part 2

Mary looked at Tom with shock. "You What!?"

He took a breath and repeated what he just said. "I want you back."

She shook her head as she removed her hand from his before walking toward the middle of the room, then she turned to look at him and was about to speak but realized she couldn't talk very loud, so she turned and walked to the balcony door and opened it before walking out. He followed her out, shutting the door behind him.

She finally spoke when she turned back around to look at him. "You didn't want a life with me anymore."

"I know." He stopped in front of her again. "And I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

She stepped back with tears in her eyes. "You did more than that, you destroyed me. I'd loved you since we were sixteen years old, you were my first love, and I thought we would be together forever." She sniffled as she finished while looking down. "And a apart of me is ashamed to admit this, but if you had changed your mind, weeks, even months after you broke it off, I probably would have taken you back. I know it wouldn't have been easy, and I would've had to learn to trust you again, but I would have." She looked in to his eyes again as she finished. "Especially for our son because I know how much a son needs their father."

"I'm here now, wanting to be that full time parent again, and I'll do all I can so you could learn to trust me again."

She gave out a humorless laugh. " And did you get knocked on your head today to make you forget that I just had a child with another man?"

"No, of course I haven't forgotten that, but that doesn't matter to me. I'll love her as much as I love our son." Before she could reply, he continued while taking her hand again. "I know you are still seeing Greg, which I'm sure he is a nice man, but can you honestly tell me he can make you feel the same things you felt when you were with me? Has he offered to stay committed to you for life?"

She paused for a second on the last thing he had asked, but then she mentally shook her head and spoke with more confidence than she had felt. "Just because we aren't married or engaged, doesn't mean we aren't committed to one another."

"True, but whose to say that he won't change his mind about your relationship, that one day he'll just get up and walk away."

She glared while removing her hand from him again before turning and taking a few steps to the balcony railing so her back was turned to him. "Like you did? We were married while you did that, I was suppose to feel secure with you."

He cleared his throat before whispering. "And I'll regret it for the rest of my life." He walked up to her so he could stand next to her as he continued. "I know you won't believe me, but despite everything that I did to you, I never stopped loving you, and I'm hoping for a second chance, Mary." He turned to kiss the side of her head and finished. "I'll give you time to think about it. I'm still at the hotel till tomorrow afternoon."

Then he pulls back and walked toward the door before walking back into the apartment, and only when she heard the balcony door close did her tears fall out of her eyes and down her cheek, she couldn't believe this is happening. Of all the people in the world, it was Tom who was making her question her relationship with Greg.

* * *

The minute Shelly had told Nick that she wanted to try for anther baby they didn't want to waste any more time, and even though they weren't expecting the results to be this fast, the day they found out, they were over the moon.

Shelly answered his question a second later. "I did, and I had a perfect opportunity to do that, but when Suzie announced her pregnancy, I decided to let her have the spotlight. This is her first, so she should relish in their congratulations without me butting in her moment."

He smiled with love in his eyes. "You are amazing, you know that? Our friends should know how lucky they are to have you in their lives."

She blushed at the comment while shaking her head and looking down, and he chuckled and kissed her temple before she sighed, which he was going to ask what that was about while he pulled back, but she continued before he could. "Plus, I got to thinking at the last minute that I don't want to jinx this." Tears started to come into her eyes next. "It's still early. What if som..."

Nick puts a finger to her lips to stop her. "Don't think like that, we promised each other that we won't do that. What happened before was horrible, and we'll never forget her, but this is a different pregnancy, a different baby. We are thinking happy, positive thoughts from here on out, alright?"

Shelly sniffled while nodding her head as he took his finger off her lips. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

He gave her an understanding look while shaking his head. "That's ok. But you don't have to say sorry, you know you can tell me what you are feeling."

"I know." She placed her bottle of water between her legs so she could cup his cheek. "I love you babe."

"I love you too sweetie."

After a peck on the lips, they placed their foreheads together for a few seconds before pulling back and getting comfortable, which was when her back was against his chest while she sat between his legs. Then after turning the TV and movie on, he kissed her head before he placed his hand on her stomach again, knowing he couldn't feel anything yet, but hoping in some way, even if it was impossible, that their little one would know that he was there protecting him or her.

* * *

When Catherine walked into the bedroom from the master bathroom, wearing a robe, she was a little surprised that Warrick was already sitting up in bed. Normally it would take Ariel a little time to get to sleep, so she smiled and asked. "No problems tonight?"

Warrick looked over at her, breaking him from his thoughts, and smiled at her with the shake of his head. "Nope. We have one exhausted child, and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if everybody else's child in the gang was just as tired."

Catherine chuckled as she untied her robe and took it off, revealing a thin strap, light blue nightgown that went just above her knees. Then after placing her robe on the chair in the corner of the room, she walked to the bed and slipped under the covers before her head claimed her spot on his bare chest. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders before kissing her on the top of the head.

It was a few minutes of silence before she spoke again while running her thumb over the place of his heart. "You ok? You seem a bit distracted these days? Is it us?"

She had been afraid to ask that question for awhile now, but she did feel something was going on with him, so she had to know. She just hoped that it wasn't them because she couldn't lose him now, it would nearly destroy him. Even though she's a pretty strong woman and has gotten on with her life after every failed relationship she's ever been in, she's never been in love like this before, not even with her late ex husband did she feel this strongly.

Warrick shook his head and kissed her head before answering. "No of course not, we are fine." She mentally felt relieved as he continued. "I've just been thinking about something that I wanted to do for awhile now, and I think I'm finally going to do it."

She moved her head back to look him in the eyes. "Oh? Now I'm intrigued, what is it?"

He smiled and asked. "What do you think of me backing and helping part time at a youth center for kids & teenagers that live in one parent households."

He's seen too many young kids and teenagers ending up on the wrong side of the law or worse, and he knew he wouldn't be able to help them all, but if there was a chance at helping at least one or two start a new path in their lives, then he was willing to try.

Catherine smiled with a nod, knowing why it would mean so much for him to do something like that. "That's a wonderful idea, and I'll even chip in some to help you out."

With the money she had inherited from her late father, she was more than capable to help him out.

But Warrick shook his head. "Cath, I can't ask you to..."

She cuts him off. "You aren't asking, I'm offering, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Knowing she meant business when she said that, he just nodded and replied. "Thank you, Cath. I'll admit, it will help." She smiled with a satisfied nod as he continued. "I know it won't be easy, and it probably won't help every kid that goes through there, but if..."

Catherine cuts him off while she cupped his cheek. "You can help at least one chose a different, less destructive or life threatening path, then you'll try. I know babe."

He smiled with love in his eyes. "Thank you for supporting me on this, for having my back."

She moved her body up so her lips could reach his, and after a couple of pecks, she pulled back and replied in a whisper. "Always babe."

He cups her cheek and brings her back to him before kissing her with a little more passion this time, even moving them so she was laying on her back while he was above her.

After a few minutes they pull back breathlessly, then after kissing her forehead, he moved from above her to lay on his side of the bed before bringing her into his arms and kissing her head. "I love you so much."

Finally catching her breath from the passionate kisses they were just sharing, she wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered against his skin. "I love you too."

They laid there in silence until they fell asleep so they could have a little rest before shift.

* * *

After Greg walked into the apartment with the bag of groceries, he walked into the kitchen before unpacking and putting the items away. Then after checking the bedrooms, he walked to the balcony door, where he saw Mary sitting in the chair looking out in the darken horizon, so he opened it, and as he stepped out, he spoke. "I couldn't find your favorite Ice cream, so I hope your second favorite is ok."

Mary nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah, that's fine."

Her voice sounded a little off, so he bent down in front of her, and when her eyes wouldn't meet his, he cupped her cheek and asked. "What's wrong?" Then when their eyes did meet, he noticed they looked a little red, so he asked with more concern this time. "What is it?"

Just thinking about what Tom said, had in her in tears again, so she sniffled. "Tom was here."

Of course Greg wouldn't have a problem with Tom being here becuase Marcus was his son and he had a right to see him. But if she was crying or had been crying, he must have said or done somthing to her, so his eyes got a little dark as he asked. "What did he do?"

She took a breath and decided to just tell him. "He told me he wanted me back."

He looked at her wide-eyed. "He what!?" As Mary nodded, Greg released her hand and stood up before pacing the small area while talking sharply. "What is he thinking! He broke it off with you almost three years ago, we've been together for almost a year, we've just had a child, and now he comes along and tells you he wants you back!?" Then he stopped and asked. "What did you say?"

"I was shocked, I uhh...I uhh didn't know what to say."

He frowned while asking. "You aren't considering it, are you?"

She hook her head, but there was a pause, and that got him worried. "No, but he said something to make me think."

"About what?" They looked into each other eyes before she looked down at the ground, then he shook his head. "Us? Me?" After he saw a short nod, he bent down and cupped her cheek again. "Have I done anything to make you think I'm not committed to this? To us?"

She sniffled while shaking her head. "No, you've done everything right, you've been wonderful, more than I could have imagined or expected." She gets up from the chair, making him remove his hand, before she walked to the balcony railing. "I'm sorry Greg, I don't know why I let him get to me, I shouldn't have. I know how committed you are to me, I have no right to question that."

When she turned her head to look over her shoulder she saw Greg get up from his bending down position before he walked back into the apartment without saying a word while he shuts the door behind him, which made her have tears in her eyes again as she turned her head back and down so it was looking at the railing, not blaming him one bit if he walked out right now.

A few minutes later, she hears the door open again, but didn't look in that direction while he started speaking. "I don't think you really do know how committed I am to you, because we never actually talked about it."

She finally turned to look at him as she spoke. "Greg..."

But he cuts her off as he took her hand. "Wait." Then after he walked her back to the chair and told her to sit down, he took a breath and kneeled down, this time one knee was on the ground, which made her curious, then she gasped when he pulled a ring box out of his pants pocket.

"Greg..."

He cuts her off again. "I had this planned on our 1 year anniversary of being together, but I guess my plans changed." This time she didn't even get to say his name because he conitnued before she could. "The second that we kissed, I knew right then and there where I belonged, and why I 've never had that speical feeling you get when you know you found the woman that you are going to love forever, and that was because my heart was waiting for somebody, it was waiting for you." Tears started to come down her cheek, so he cupped it with his free hand to wipe some her tears away as he finished. "I love you and every moment that I've spent with you, but selfishly I want more. I want all the moments I can get with you for the rest of my life, so Mary Olsen, will you marry me?"

Mary didn't even hesitate as she nodded while sniffling. "Yes, Yes I'll marry you."

He smiled with his eyes sparking as he slipped the single, diamond ring on her ring finger, then he stood up and helped her stand up before cupping her cheek again while whispering. "I love you Mary."

After another sniffle, she smiled. "And I love you Greg."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few more seconds before they leaned toward each other and kissed with a little passion.

When they pulled back, he brings her in his arms to hold her while she spoke. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans, and about questioning..."

Greg cuts her off once again. "I don't care about any of it, I just want you to know that I am committed to us forever and I'll never hurt you."

As they pulled back again, she was nodding, then she cupped his cheek and replied. "I know that, deep down I've always known that." As he nodded with a smile she continued. "And just so you know, when I'm with you, you make me feel like nothing I've ever felt with anybody else before."

She was waiting for him to understand, which he did a second later as his eyes got wide. "Anybody?"

Mary nodded with a smile. "That's right, anybody. Tom may have been my first love, but you are the greatest love of my life."

He smiled bigger as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him again. "And you are mine."

After one more kiss, and once they pulled back, he took her hand in his and walked them back into the apartment.

* * *

Sara and Grissom were now laying on their sides, trying to catch their breaths while wrapped in their blankets and each other's arms, then he frowned as he cupped her cheek when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Before she could speak, he sighed as he shook his head. "I knew I shoul..."

She finally cuts him off as she sniffled. "No I'm fine." He still looked unconvinced, so she scoots closer to him and cupped his cheek. "Really I'm fine. I just got a little overly emotional there, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, you did nothing wrong."

He took a few more seconds, then he did a sigh of relief before replying. "Don't scare me like that, because if I would have..."

She cuts him off again, this time with a small kiss before pulling back and looking into his wonderful blue eyes. "You never would. I know you, I trust you."

After looking into her comforting brown eyes, he took a breath before bringing her back down so he could peck her on the lips again, and once she pulled back, she turned around as she was laying down so she was laying her head on his arm with her back against his chest, and after he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed the back of her head and whispered. "So when you said this morning that you missed being in my arms, you really meant that."

She chuckled as she slipped her fingers through his. "Oh yeah."

He chuckled, making her close her eyes as she felt the vibrations running through her, and when he calmed down, she sighed in content. Being in his arms was what she needed more than she realized.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Grissom spoke again. "So are you really ok about Suzie and Brad having a baby?"

She smiled. "You too, huh?"

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You aren't the first person to ask me that today."

This time he shrugged his shoulders a little. "Oh, well I was just curious. I got this weird vibe from you when she confirmed it, and I wasn't sure what to make of it."

Sara nodded before replying while running her thumb over his wedding band. "Well let's be perfectly clear about something, it wasn't jealously."

Grissom's response was immediate. "I know that, but you did feel something."

"I did, it felt strange. That's the only way I can explain it."

Grissom nodded before kissing her head again. "At one point in your life you loved him, you share a child with him, and you probably thought on some level that you would be the only woman to share that parental bond with him, which earlier today you found out that wasn't going to be the case, so now your thinking of that particular subject kind of had to be reset."

She smiled as she brought his hand up to kiss it before speaking while closing her eyes. "You know me so well because that's exactly right." Then she took a breath before continuing. "And I'm glad you understand."

He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter as she snuggled in closer to him, if that was even possible, then he kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I know you had a life before us, loved someone else before me. But it doesn't bother me, because it's me that you love and are sharing/building your life with, and that's what matters now ."

His words were once again playing with her emotions but she didn't let them out. Instead, she took a breath and whispered. "Yes it does and I am. I love you so much."

"I love you too." After one more kiss against her shoulder, he whispered one more time. "Now you should get some rest, you don't want to be too tired for shift tonight."

She nodded while closing her eyes, and with his protective and loving arms around her, it didn't take her long before she fell fast asleep while being as content as she could be, which he was right there along with her.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be the last, find out how it ends. Please review.


	20. Happy where we are at?

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Now here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: Happy where we are at?

 _Flashback_

 _4 months ago_

 _(After Greg had proposed)_

 _After Greg and Mary made it back into the apartment, she took her hand out of his. "Can you watch the kids for a bit? I'll be back before you have to go to work."_

 _He nodded. "You going to see Tom?"_

 _Mary nodded in return. "I have to talk to him, I have to..."_

 _Greg cuts her off. "I know, go do it."_

 _She smiled at him, and after a peck on the lips, she pulls back and grabs her purse and keys from the coffee table before walking out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her._

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

 _When Tom heard the knock on the door to his hotel room, he gets up from the bed and walks up to it before opening it, seeing it was Mary._

 _"Mary..."_

 _She cuts him off as she walked into his room without an invitation. "My answer is no."_

 _Tom shuts his door and turns to her. "Mary..."_

 _But Mary cuts him off again. "It's my turn to talk, so listen." He nodded. "The first time I met you, it was love at first sight, and even as young as we were, nobody could tell me or convince me that I wouldn't marry you. Even when we went to different colleges, I was still confident that it would be you and me in the end." She sniffled. "And guess what? I was right, it happened. We got married, we had a child together, and nobody could have seen a happier person. I was living the life I had dreamed about since I was Sixteen years old."_

 _She cleared her throat before she started again. "Then it happened, you broke that dream and my heart when you said you didn't want our life anymore, that you wanted out. And as clichéd as it as it was, I never thought I would be whole or love again." She sighed before she finished._  
 _"But I did, I moved on. I feel in love with someone else, and I'm living a different dream. So yes, to answer the question you had asked earlier, he makes me feel more than I could've imagined, and yes, I know he is as committed to me as I am to him. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."_

 _When Tom had processed everything she had said, he took a breath and started speaking while walking to the end of his bed. "Well I guess I have my answer then."_

 _As he sat down, Mary couldn't help but feel a little sad for him, so she said. "Tom I'm..."_

 _But he cuts her off. "No, don't ever say that to me." He looked at her while shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that should be apologizing, not only for tonight, but for hurting you so deeply. I'm the one that's sorry, and will be for the rest of my life for letting you go." Then he gave he a small smile. "Greg is a great guy, you hold on to him."_

 _He may have not been as close to him as obviously Mary had gotten, but what he knew about him was all good._

 _She nodded with a smile in return. "I'm planning on it, and thank you." As Tom nodded, Mary cleared her throat. "Alright, I better go."_

 _Tom stood back up, clearing his throat too. "Uh, yeah, ok." Then he walked to the door and opened it before she walked toward it and stepped out of the room and into the hall._

 _When she turned back around, she spoke softly. "You know, just because we'll never be a couple again doesn't mean we'll be out of each other's lives for good, you still have a son that needs you."_

 _"I know, and I'll see him again next weekend, but I hope I can come by tomorrow so I can say goodbye."_

 _Mary smiled with another nod. "Of course."_

 _After he nodded, they told each other goodbye before she turned and walked away, which he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, and he will always regret on hurting the best woman he had ever met._

 _End of Flashback_

Four months ago Mary had officially said goodbye to the man she use to love, and now it was only a matter of minutes until she'll finally be married to the man she loves now, and has for over a year.

She was standing in front of the mirror in the bride's room at the church, looking at her appearance. She was wearing a strapless wedding dress that went down to her ankles, her hair was braided, she had on a pearl necklace that use to belong to her mother with earrings that matched, and the make-up was very light, just how she knew Greg liked it.

She took a breath to calm her nerves before she started to smile while thinking about Greg, her new dream was almost here.

Her moment was interrupted a second later when there was a knock on the door, so she cleared her throat before turning around so she was now facing the door. "Come in."

When the door opened, Sara walked in, making Mary smile a little bigger. "Hi Sara."

Sara smiled in return as she closed the door once she was in the room. "Wow, look at you Mary, beautiful as ever."

Mary's smile turned to embarrassed as she looked down. "Thank you."

Sara chuckled as she stopped in front of the younger woman. "No problem."

When Mary's eyes met Sara's again, she spoke again. "I feel that I have to give you another thanks."

Sara looked at her with curiosity while asking. "For What?"

Mary cleared her throat to get the emotion out of her voice before continuing. "You made me feel like I was part of your family from the first day of meeting you and Cassie. Even when you moved here while I was still in San Francisco, you still managed to keep me in the loop and in your life."

"Mary..."

Mary held up her hand to stop her before speaking again. "And when I felt like my life was falling apart, you invited my son and I into your home, no questions asked, until I got back on my feet, and lastly, it was because of you that I met the love of my life, the father of my precious daughter, the man I'm about to marry, and words can't express how grateful I am to you."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes while she brought the younger woman in her arms. "You're very welcome, Mary. And just so you know, your friendship has meant just as much to me." Mary started sniffle as she hugged her friend a little tighter.

When they pulled back, she looked into the mirror and chuckled. "It looks like I'm going to have to have a touch up."

Sara chuckled with a smile. "Well it wouldn't be a pre-wedding without one."

After they both chuckled this time, Sara helped her, then when she was done, she asked. "You ready?"

Mary took another deep breath with a nod. "I am, let's do this."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Alright, let's get you married."

After one more chuckle, they headed for the door so the Bride can marry the man she loved.

* * *

Once the Bride and Groom exchanged their romantic wedding vows and rings in front of their guests, which included the whole gang, both of sets of parents, and her ex (mostly because of Marcus), they headed for the reception party at Sara and Grissom's, where there were multiple round tables with chairs set up in their back yard and on the deck.

After the guests that were going to the reception made it there, they sat down and started eating, and not long after that, they started making their speeches, some were tear jerkers and others were a little less serious, but they were all said with care.

At the end of Nick's heartfelt speech, he cleared his throat and raised his class. "To Greg and Mary, may they have many, happy years together, good luck."

They all said here, here and took a drink, then after they got done swallowing, Warrick speaks with a smile. "Well it's official, our little Greggo is all grown up."

They all chuckled, even Greg couldn't help but do it too with a very proud look on his face and love in his eyes for his new wife, daughter and stepson.

After another round of here, here's, they took another drink.

Once they swallowed this time, Mary looked over at Suzie then to Shelly. "Ok guys, you promised to tell us today, so let's hear it."

Shelly cleared her throat before asking. "You sure, this is your day?"

Greg smiled this time. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be a party without announcing something that involves a baby."

There was another round of laughter, then Suzie speaks with a smile as she took a hold of her husband's hand. "Ok, everybody." Then as she looked at Cassie with a bigger smile, she finished. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you didn't get your wish, you'll get to welcome a new brother."

After everybody calmed down on their cheering, Cassie smiled with the shake of her head. "That's ok, congratulations." Then she hugged her father. "Congratulations, dad."

While Brad had his arms around her, he replied. "Thank you sweetie, I love so much."

"I love you too."

When they pulled back, everybody's attention went to Shelly and Nick, so Shelly cleared her throat before taking her husband's hand while announcing the news. "Everybody, we'll be welcoming a boy." Before they started cheering, she continued with a bigger smile. "And a girl to this family."

They gasped, then Sara spoke with a smile of her own. "Twins?"

Shelly nodded with tears in her eyes. "Twins."

So not only did they get their wish of a little girl, but they get to welcome another boy into the family, and both were extremely happy.

Sara gets up from her seat and walks right up to Shelly, giving her a hug. "Congratulations."

Shelly sniffled with a nod. "Thank you."

After they pulled back, the rest of them congratulated the new parents.

Once everybody was done, they all sat down so they could finish their meals, all with smiles on their faces.

* * *

When the reception was over, the Bride and Groom started saying goodbye to everybody, and when it was time to say goodbye to Marcus, Greg took him from Tom's arms before hugging and kissing him. "I love you buddy, I'll be seeing you in a week, Ok?"

Marcus was going to stay with his dad in California while Mary and Greg will be in Hawaii for their honeymoon.

After the little boy nodded and hugged him with an 'I love you too', Greg hands him off to his mother, who had tears in her eyes. "Alright baby, be good for daddy, and I'll see you in a week, ok?"

"Alright mommy. Love you."

"Oh I love you too, sweetie."

After a kiss on the cheek, she handed him back to Tom, and once his son was secure, he gives the Bride and Groom a genuine smile, even if his heart was breaking, but he knew he had no one to blame but himself.

He mentally shook that off before clearing his throat. "Good luck you two, I really mean it."

Greg just nodded, but Mary nods while replying. "Thank you, Tom."

After another nod, they went further down the line saying goodbye as they went, leaving the Grissom's for last.

They smiled at one another, and while Sara handed little Jane off to Mary, she speaks. "I know I've said this earlier today, but congratulations you two."

Greg nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

When he brought Sara in his arms for a friendly hug, she whispered. "I'm very proud of you, of the man and father that you became."

As they pulled back, his smile grew while asking. "I've come along way, haven't I?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Definitely, you aren't the same goofy lab rat that I've met all those years ago."

When they calmed down on the chuckling, and while Mary was saying goodbye to Sara, Greg stepped on front of Grissom, which Grissom had cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Congratulations, Greg."

He smiled while shaking the older man's hand. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, you changed my life."

Grissom nodded with a smile while removing his hand. "Which I think at times you wished I hadn't."

He nodded in return, remembering some rough times he had. "Yeah, but those experiences made me who I am today."

Before Grissom could reply, Mary stepped closer to him and said. "And I love who you are."

The Bride and Groom shared a smile before looking down at their precious little girl, then Mary brought her closer to her so she could kiss her head. "Mommy loves you too little one, be good for Aunt Sara and Uncle Grissom."

When Greg held her, he kissed her on the forehead too and said. "Daddy loves you too, bye little one, we'll see you in a week."

One more kiss, then he handed her back to Sara, and after another round of waving goodbyes, the Bride and Groom walked to limo and got in before it drove away and out of sight.

* * *

When the newlyweds were out of sight, the guests who weren't part of the gang, left, while the rest of them walked back inside the house before cleaning up the backyard, and after a few hours, they were finally done, so they left the Grissom house, leaving the Grissom's, Cassie, and baby Jane.

Then not long after that, Cassie went to bed while Sara and Grissom put the three younger kids down, and once they were done, they walked back into the living room before they both sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

They looked at each other a second later before they started laughing as she moved closer to him so she could lay her head on his shoulder. "What a day/evening."

He snickered as he took her left hand before he brought it up above her head so he could kiss the top of it. "Well least you get to go hide out at work, leaving me with an 11 year old, a four year old, and two six months old."

She smiled while bringing their hands down so she could kiss the top of his hand before it was placed around her shoulders again. "But it isn't like I work sitting down with my feet up the whole time."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "Alright, I hear you, we'll both have our difficulties tonight."

She chuckled in return with her own nod. "More than likely, yeah."

After a few minutes of silence, and while she was looking at their wedding picture that was facing her from the end table, she asked. "Griss, you happy where we are at?"

He frowned a little as he asked with concern. "Did I do something to make you think I'm not?"

Sara shook her head before turning toward him so she could look into his blue eyes. "No, just checking in."

He nodded in understand as he moved his free hand up to her cheek to cup it before replying while looking at her with all the love he had for her in his eyes. "The home and life that we built together is..." He paused for a second to clear his throat from the emotion. "Everything to me.  
So to say that I'm happy, is an understatement. That word is too minimal on how I feel about you or our life, I don't even think words can really express how I feel." Then he finished with a small smirk. "Besides, I always heard that actions speak louder than words."

Right as he finished, and before she could say anything, he had leaned toward her and kissed her on the lips, and she thought it was going to be a simple, sweet peck, but was surprised when he wanted to deepen it, which really there was no objection from her whatsoever.

Countless seconds and minutes went by before he pulled back slowly, then he moved his lips so they were on her forehead before he kissed that spot softly while they were both trying to catch their breaths.

After they got it back, he pulls back as she slowly opened her eyes, and once they were open, he saw the dazed look in them, making him smile slowly while asking. "So, does that answer your question?"

She had to take a few more second before she could speak again, then when she could, she cleared her throat and did a smile that matched his. "Um, yeah. That does."

He cupped her cheek again a few seconds later. "What about you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Actions speaks louder than words, right?"

He smiled as she leaned toward him, kissing him again while pushing him back so his back was against the arm of the couch before getting on his lap sideways once he was settled while her fingers were in his hair in the back as he was cupping her cheek with one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist.

A few minutes later, she pulls back slowly while their chests were moving up and down trying to catch their breaths once again, then she smiled as she cupped his bearded cheek, seeing the daze look now in his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled with a nod before clearing his throat. "Yes dear, it does."

She gives him a satisfied nod before moving her head so it was against his shoulder, then he turned his head and kissed her on the forehead again, whispering against it. "I love you."

She whispered back as she placed her hand over the place of where his heart was, beating beneath his shirt for her and their family. "As long as I keep hearing those words from you, I'll know how you feel, and for the record, I love you too."

He sighed in content as he placed his hand over hers, both enjoying this moment of relaxation in each other's arms before other things called for their attention, and knowing that no matter where life decides to take them next, they were still in it together.

* * *

AN: That's it, I hope overall you enjoyed it. Please Review.

Thanks to the readers, and other supporters, especially to the reviewers, they meant a lot to me. I hope to post another story soon, so if you are interested, keep a look out. Until next time, hope you enjoy, and have a safe end of the week and weekend. GSR4ever!


End file.
